1957
by Charlotte Kutaway
Summary: What happens with Nanny and Sir Wilkes in the year following "Eloise At Christmastime"...
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: 1957

RATED: (Late) T

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Eloise or it's characters and I don't make any money from this story. Only the original characters, plots and ideas belong to me.

SUMMARY : Eloise Fan Fic, which takes place in the year 1957 (It will be immediately following "Eloise At Christmastime" ). Based on the relationship of Nanny and Sir Wilkes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is pretty long. It gives a background of Nanny. The next chapter will give a background of Wilkes. Please, please tell me what you think!

CHAPTER 1: Through the eyes of a nanny

Nanny opened the door to her bedroom, where Wilkes was waiting for her in her bed. He had the covers tucked around his waist, revealing the dusting of gray hair on his chest. As she closed the door behind her, and turned the lock, she winked at him. A wide smile spread across his face. She walked slowly across the room to her bed. He shifted himself as she approached him, and she was pleased to realize that he was immensely excited. She crawled onto the bed, in her peach colored slip and sat straddling him.

"Do you like this?", she asked, rather forwardly, as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Oh... Yes!"

"And, ah, this?", she asked, as she bent down, nibbling his ear lobe and kissing his neck.

"Oh Nanny! Please don't stop! That feels so absolutely... remarkably... Wonderful!"

Nanny stopped kissing him, despite his protests and sat up once more. She gave him a crooked smile, before releasing the straps of her slip. His intake of breath let her know that he liked what he saw.

"Na... Nanny... Before we... I feel I must tell you... I would, er, like you to know how I feel... about you"

"Aoww, it's alright Wilkes. I already know Love. You're in love with me. You 'ave been for quite, quite, quite a long time now!"

"Oh, Nanny... Yes! Exactly right"

"I love you too Willie"

"You... You do?"

"Aoww... Yes, yes, yes my sweet'eart!"

"And would you ever care to... you know... marry me?"

"Oh Sir Wilkes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"You... You... Really ?! "

"Yes my knight! Yes!"

"This weekend then?"

She laughed in reply to his eagerness, "Yes my love. This weekend would be divine, divine, divine!"

"Shall we, er..., wait for our wedding night then?", he asked.

She suspected that his question had more to do with his wanting to be a gentleman then his actual wants.

"Would you like to wait?", she asked.

"Oh, well... "

She reached her hand under the covers then, and he groaned and turned them both so that she was on her back, "No!", he replied as he began kissing her, all over.

"Aoww... Wilkes! Yes, yes, yes!", she panted, as she closed her eyes.

"Nanny!", was heard.

"Willie! Wilkes, Wilkes, Wilkes!", she replied.

Just then a shrill "Naaaaaanny!", was heard.

"Wilkes!"

"Naaaaaanny!", she heard again, she realized now that the words had not come from Wilkes.

She opened her eyes and found that the voice had been that of Eloise, who was standing before her, saying something about doing her rounds. It was a dream! It had all been a dream, dream, dream! Well, of course it had.

Nanny got up and started her day. Her disappointment slowly dissipated, as it always did after such dreams. Of course it was a dream. How could she be so foolish as to have allowed herself to believe otherwise.

The thing about the relationship between Nanny and Sir Wilkes, was that they did not exactly have a relationship, not in a definable sense of the word. They were friends, yes, and neighbors, but also... something more, although that "something" had yet to be explored.

As Nanny dressed in her room, she thought about the first time she had seen Sir Wilkes, in the Fall of 1955...

He had been strolling through the lobby of The Plaza, with his walking stick and his bowler hat. Nanny had been outside talking to Margaret, the carriage driver whom she had befriended long ago. She was just stepping inside when she looked up and saw him, so handsome in his three-piece suit. She stood there, looking at him. Which probably had looked utterly foolish on hindsight. He strolled past and tipped his hat politely. She watched him walk out into the busy New York street, before she approached Ms. Thompson at the front desk and asked whom he was. Ms. Thompson explained that Sir Wilkes was a knight, whom had taken up residence at The Plaza for the cooler months. He would return to England the summer. Nanny had tried not to pay much attention to him after learning he was a knight, far too high above her station. Besides, she was too, too, too old for romance.

Nanny snapped out of her memories of Wilkes for long enough to pour her coffee and munch her bacon, which William had already brought in. She saw, with a sigh, that Eloise had not touched her oatmeal. She sat eating her breakfast, thinking, once again, about those early days when she would see Sir Wilkes...

She had grown accustomed to peeking at him from behind pillars in the lobby, or from thee other side of the elevator, and more often then not, from behind the doors of her suite. Eloise had introduced herself to him early on, and he had been polite. She also introduced Nanny, as her "mostly companion" and Sir Wilkes had greeted her by name after that. This went on for several months until the time of The Debutante Ball.

That week, Eloise had been so excited. A prince was staying at the hotel and everyone was preparing for the ball. There was activity everywhere. That was a turning point, that week. It had been that week that Eloise had acknowledged that she knew Nanny liked Sir Wilkes, and encouraged her to talk to him. Sir Wilkes began acting differently around her as well. She had first noticed it when he had greeted her in an elevator one afternoon...

"Nanny", he had said, nodding towards her.

She had been surprised to see him, and had jumped at bit, before replying, "Sir Wilkes!"

This was not an uncommon exchange between them, his reaction to her flushing and hurried breathing, however, was. He smiled and looked down at his feet, and she realized that he knew that she liked him. She also realized that he had liked thee attention. They both stood there, blushing. It was then, that Mrs. Daniels, who was standing in front of them, overheard his title and ruined the moment by inviting him to The Debutante Ball. He had nodded as the doors closed on her, acknowledging that he might like to attend. This, of course, had been rather a sad sight for Nanny.

Later that day, however, as a result of a twist of fate and a certain six-year-old, Wilkes and Nanny had tea. Although, Mrs. Daniels had been with them as well. That tea had been quite pivotal, it seemed. Wilkes made it very clear that he found Mrs. Daniels dreadful and that he would very much like Nanny to stay for tea, despite the fact that her invitation had been a ruse by Eloise. Over tea they had smiled at one another and roled their eyes at Mrs. Daniels droning on and on.

At one point they began talking about where Mrs. Daniel's daughter, Molly, might go for college and Nanny had told her to listen to her daughter... She told her that Eloise always reminded her that it wasn't enough to follow your own heart. You had to also listen to what was in other people's hearts. She had been looking directly at Wilkes as she said this. He had nodded, as his face changed, and she could feel that they were really talking about the two of them.

Then came the ball, where she had looked for Wilkes, but thought better of it. After some urging from Eoise, she looked for him some more, and as it turned out he had been looking for her as well. They stood awkwardly by the food, as Wilkes swayed his head to the music. She had worked up the courage, and asked him to dance. He had eagerly agreed... And then things had really changed between them. They had danced, and talked all evening. Neither of them dancing, or talking to anyone else. He smiled at her and breathed in a way that made it clear to her that her feelings were returned. He did admire her.

Sir Wilkes had started calling her by her birthname, Suzanne, after that. Only when it was just the two of them. Nanny dropped the Sir, and called him Wilkes, but not when addressing him to others.

They spent time together taking walks in the park, having tea in The Palm Court or an occasional drink in the oak room. All this ended, however, when summer came and Wilkes returned to England. He made it clear that he would be returning in the fall, and even asked Nanny if she might care to fly out and stay for a week or two in his castle, when her holiday time came. She had declined however. It did just not seem right. He was a knight and she was a nanny. They were friends, and obviously both wanted something more, but it seemed as though that might never happen.

Nanny cleaned up her breakfast and plunked herself down in a chair, with her book. She could not concentrate however, as she thought about the previous summer...

She had missed Wilkes so, so, so much last summer! The weeks stretched on endlessly without their weekly teas or walks. She had gone to Paris with Eloise and her mother, Hillary, but she had not enjoyed it. All she could think about was Wilkes, and she wondered if she had made a dreadful mistake by not visiting him at his castel, as he had suggested.

The fall did eventually come, however, and Sir Wilkes returned to The Plaza. This time, when she had seen him walking across the lobby for the first time, after he arrived home, it had been very different from the year before. Instead of tipping his hat and walking past, he walked directly to her with a broad smile on his face.

"Nanny!", he had said, kissing her hand, "I have missed you"

That had been the first night that Nanny had had a dream about Wilkes. Well, she had dreamed about him before, but not... Steamy dreams.

Once he was settled in, they began spending time together once again. They once again went for walks, and had teas, but he also began visiting her in her suite to watch television. She would also visit him, and they would put on his Beethoven records and drink hot toddies. They enjoyed each other's company, although they were still a bit shy and uneasy when they were alone. They began to be seen around The Plaza, she suspected, as companions.

The Holiday season quickly came upon them, and Eloise had encouraged Nanny to find Wilkes the perfect gift to show him how she felt about him. She had obsessively searched for something, but had come up with nothing. What she did, however, end up giving him... Was a kiss on the cheek. It had happened under the Christmas tree, in the lobby of the hotel. He had flushed and his eyes had opened wide, but she smiled when she saw that he was just being shy and had enjoyed it. They quickly began singing carols with thee other tenants and staff, neither wanting to linger on what had fueled the kiss. Hillary arrived home soon after, and the rest of the evening had more or less revolved around her.

She had rode upstairs with Wilkes that night and had paused under the mistletoe above her door, which she suspected Eloise hung after arriving back at their suite with her mother earlier. Wilkes looked at it and glanced back at Nanny, before looking down at the floor. She begged him in her mind to kiss her properly, but he ultimately took her hand and placed a light kiss on it, before saying goodnight and returning to his own suite. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to. Nanny knew that, and used it the fight her instinct to feel rejected. He just simply could not seem to do it.

Wilkes had joined them for Christmas dinner the next day, where he had given her a pair of rare pearl earrings. He seemed to think she would not like them, but she had. Not that she usually wore pearls, but simply because they were from him. They were divine, divine, divine! They had a nice Christmas, drinking eggnog and watching Eloise tear open gifts. They watched a Holiday movie on tv and went for a snowy walk through Central Park. That night Wilkes took her hand and kissed it, as he had Hillary's, before saying goodnight.

He had come by her suite and said goodbye before he left the next morning. He was going to visit his sister in England for the new year. He would return on January second, he had informed Nanny.

"It will be 1957 then, Can you imagine?", Wilkes had said before he departed.

Nanny had watched him go, that morning, and felt a pang of sorrow. Would he ever kiss her? Would they ever be a real couple? She knew that was a silly way of thinking for a woman her age, in her station in life, but she could not help it. They had agreed to meet for tea that afternoon when he returned... This afternoon.

Nanny closed her book and went in her bedroom to choose something to wear for their tea. Hillary had brought her back a gold silk dress from Paris for Christmas. It was beautiful, but not much like something Nanny would normally wear. Nanny had a closet full of things from Hillary. Beautiful things that she never wore. She wanted to wear them, but she hadn't the nerve to wear any of them as of yet. She picked out a pink silk blouse and a grey wool skirt, which she thought might be a little dressier. She decided to also wear the comfortable grey pumps what Hillary had long ago given her, that she seldom wore. She opened her underwear drawer and took out her other gift from Hillary, a new corset. Hillary had given her two. A black one, which she was wearing, and a pink one with lace, which she took out now. They were both made of spandex, which was much, much, much more comfortable then her old fashioned one, which dug into her. Sitting down on the bed to admire her outfit, she wondered why she did not dress up more. She supposed it was because she had been so used to wearing uniforms in her past positions. She reflect then on the career she had had...

Nanny had been a nanny all of her life. She had gotten her first position fifty years before. Caring for the children of a wealthy banker in London, Mr. Shipman, who' s wife was far too busy with her society life to be bothered with the children. She had stayed with them, until the youngest, Liza, had graduated high school. Nanny was 33-years-old by then. She had had a boyfriend whom she had spent the weekends with in her early years with the Shipman's, but he had been killed in the first world war. Along with him, died Nanny's dream of having a family of her own.

After the Shipman children were grown, Nanny went to work for a family in Whales, whom had a lovely estate with lots of servants. She had been one of several nanny's who tended to the children. She worked for them for for six years, but once the depression hit, they cut back their help and Nanny was let go.

She moved home to London and stayed with her Aunt Fanny after that. It was a year until she was able to find another nanny position. She finally did in 1930, right after her 40th Birthday. She began working for the Cook family then. A widower, with two daughters aged six and ten. Mr. Cook was a couple of years younger then Nanny. He was subtly handsome and painfully shy. They did many things together as "a family", and spent a great deal of time together in their middle class house in the English countryside. After a few years of working for Mr. Cook, Nanny found that she had fallen in love with him. This terrified her. Especially since she was quite sure the feelings were not returned.

A couple of years later, however, Hubert Cook had his sister come and watch the children for the evening, so that he and Nanny could have dinner together. They were celebrating Nanny's 45th Birthday and her 5th year with the family. He had told Nanny that he loved her that night, much to her surprise, and she had joyfully returned his sentiment.

That night Hubert had tiptoed into her room, after the children had gone to bed, and they had made love. Nanny awoke the next morning feeling sure that he would want to marry her. That day, however, they had taken a walk in the garden alone and he had told her that the night before had been a mistake. He said that he was very fond of her, but with living so close, he believed he had mixed fondness up with love. Nanny's heart was broken. As hard as it was to leave the children, she left the next morning for The United States.

She had stayed with a friend whom she knew from her school days, until she was able to find a position, luckily quite soon thereafter, as a nanny. It had been for Eloise's mother, Hillary. Her father, Mr. Knight had hired Nanny to care for his six-year-old daughter Hillary at their residence in The Plaza Hotel.

Mr. Knight died ten years later, naming Nanny as Hillary's guardian. Hillary graduated from high school the next year and went off to College. Nanny took up watching some of the children at The Plaza part time, while Hillary was away. This went on until right after Hillary graduated from College, came home to The Plaza, and announced she was pregnant.

Hillary asked Nanny if she would care for the child after it was born, while she traveled and fulfilled her dream of entering the fashion industry. Nanny, who was very fond of Hillary, gladly excepted. Seven months later her baby was born, little Eloise, after Hillary's late mother.

Nanny was more fond of Eloise then she had been of any of her previous charges. The child had the most wonderful sense of adventure and zest for life... Much like herself. Although at times that got her into a fair share of trouble. All the same. She loved Eloise as if she was her own granddaughter.

After laying out her outfit, Nanny put her thoughts aside and found Weenie, Eloise's dog, to embark on a walk. She rode down in the elevator, and across the lobby, smiling at all the staff, who knew her so well. She passed the large Christmas tree, which still stood in the lobby, as she made her way to the doors. She looked up and saw a familiar face coming towards her then.

"Sir Wilkes!", she said with a bright smile, as he walked towards.

"Ah! Nanny!", he said, as he placed his suitcase at his feet and kissed her hand, "I have missed you"

... TO BE CONTINUED

"Right. Brilliant... Er, Nanny?... Do you think... Would you ever want

to marry me Nanny?"

"Oh Sir Wilkes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Really ?! "

"Yes my knight! Yes!"

"This weekend then?"

She laughed in reply to his eagerness, "Yes my love. This weekend

would be divine, divine, divine!"

"Shall we, er..., wait for our wedding night then?", he asked.

She suspected that his question had more to do with his wanting to be

a gentleman then his actual wants.

"Would you like to wait?", she asked.

"Oh, well... "

She reached her hand under the covers then, and he groaned and turned

them both so that she was on her back, "No!", he replied as he began

kissing her, all over.

"Aoww... Wilkes! Yes, yes, yes!", she panted, as she closed her eyes.

"Nanny!", was heard.

"Willie! Wilkes, Wilkes, Wilkes!", she replied.

Just then a shrill "Naaaaaanny!", was heard.

"Wilkes!"

"Naaaaaanny!", she heard again, she realized now that the words had

not come from Wilkes.

She opened her eyes and found that the voice had been that of Eloise,

who was standing before her, saying something about doing her rounds.

It was a dream! It had all been a dream, dream, dream! Well, of course

it had.

Nanny got up and started her day. Her disappointment slowly

dissipated, as it always did after such dreams. Of course it was a

dream. How could she be so foolish as to have allowed herself to

believe otherwise.

The thing about the relationship between Nanny and Sir Wilkes, was

that they did not exactly have a relationship, not in a definable

sense of the word. They were friends, yes, and neighbors, but also...

something more, although that "something" had yet to be explored.

As Nanny dressed in her room, she thought about the first time she had

seen Sir Wilkes, in the Fall of 1955...

He had been strolling through the lobby of The Plaza, with his walking

stick and his bowler hat. Nanny had been outside talking to Margaret,

the carriage driver whom she had befriended long ago. She was just

stepping inside when she looked up and saw him, so handsome in his

three-piece suit. She stood there, looking at him. Which probably had

looked utterly foolish on hindsight. He strolled past and tipped his

hat politely. She watched him walk out into the busy New York street,

before she approached Ms. Thompson at the front desk and asked whom he

was. Ms. Thompson explained that Sir Wilkes was a knight, whom had

taken up residence at The Plaza for the cooler months. He would

return to England the summer. Nanny had tried not to pay much

attention to him after learning he was a knight, far too high above

her station. Besides, she was too, too, too old for romance.

Nanny snapped out of her memories of Wilkes for long enough to pour

her coffee and munch her bacon, which William had already brought in.

She saw, with a sigh, that Eloise had not touched her oatmeal. She sat

eating her breakfast, thinking, once again, about those early days

when she would see Sir Wilkes...

She had grown accustomed to peeking at him from behind pillars in the

lobby, or from thee other side of the elevator, and more often then

not, from behind the doors of her suite. Eloise had introduced herself

to him early on, and he had been polite. She also introduced Nanny, as

her "mostly companion" and Sir Wilkes had greeted her by name after

that. This went on for several months until the time of The Debutante

Ball.

That week, Eloise had been so excited. A prince was staying at the

hotel and everyone was preparing for the ball. There was activity

everywhere. That was a turning point, that week. It had been that week

that Eloise had acknowledged that she knew Nanny liked Sir Wilkes, and

encouraged her to talk to him. Sir Wilkes began acting differently

around her as well. She had first noticed it when he had greeted her

in an elevator one afternoon...

"Nanny", he had said, nodding towards her.

She had been surprised to see him, and had jumped at bit, before

replying, "Sir Wilkes!"

This was not an uncommon exchange between them, his reaction to her

flushing and hurried breathing, however, was. He smiled and looked

down at his feet, and she realized that he knew that she liked him.

She also realized that he had liked thee attention. They both stood

there, blushing. It was then, that Mrs. Daniels, who was standing in

front of them, overheard his title and ruined the moment by inviting

him to The Debutante Ball. He had nodded as the doors closed on her,

acknowledging that he might like to attend. This, of course, had been

rather a sad sight for her.

Later that day, however, as a result of a twist of fate and a certain

six-year-old, Wilkes and she had tea. Although, Mrs. Daniels had been

with them as well. That tea had been quite pivotal, it seemed. Wilkes

made it very clear that he found Mrs. Daniels dreadful and that he

would very much like Nanny to stay for tea, despite the fact that her

invitation had been a ruse by Eloise. Over tea they had smiled at one

another and roled their eyes at Mrs. Daniels droning on and on.

At one point they began talking about where Mrs. Daniel's daughter,

Molly, might go for college and Nanny had told her to listen to her

daughter... She told her that Eloise always reminded her that it

wasn't enough to follow your own heart. You had to also listen to what

was in other people's hearts. She had been looking directly at Wilkes

as she said this. He had nodded, as his face changed, and she could

feel that they were really talking about the two of them.

Then came the ball, where she had looked for Wilkes, but thought

better of it. After some urging from Eoise, she looked for him some

more, and as it turned out he had been looking for her as well. They

stood awkwardly by the food, as Wilkes swayed his head to the music.

She had worked up the courage, and asked him to dance. He had eagerly

agreed... And then things had really changed between them. They had

danced, and talked all evening. Neither of them dancing, or talking to

anyone else. He smiled at her and breathed in a way that made it clear

to her that her feelings were returned. He did admire her.

Sir Wilkes had started calling her by her birthname, Suzanne, after

that. Only when it was just the two of them. Nanny dropped the Sir,

and called him Wilkes, but not when addressing him to others.

They spent time together taking walks in the park, having tea in The

Palm Court or an occasional drink in the oak room. All this ended,

however, when summer came and Wilkes returned to England. He made it

clear that he would be returning in the fall, and even asked Nanny if

she might care to fly out and stay for a week or two in his castle,

when her holiday time came. She had declined however. It did just not

seem right. He was a knight and she was a nanny. They were friends,

and obviously both wanted something more, but it seemed as though that

might never happen.

Nanny cleaned up her breakfast and plunked herself down in a chair,

with her book. She could not concentrate however, as she thought about

the previous summer...

She had missed Wilkes so, so, so much last summer! The weeks stretched

on endlessly without their weekly teas or walks. She had gone to Paris

with Eloise and her mother, Hillary, but she had not enjoyed it. All

she could think about was Wilkes, and she wondered if she had made a

dreadful mistake by not visiting him at his castle, as he had

suggested.

The fall did eventually come, however, and Sir Wilkes returned to The

Plaza. This time, when she had seen him walking across the lobby for

the first time, after he arrived home, it had been very different from

the year before. Instead of tipping his hat and walking past, he

walked directly to her with a broad smile on his face.

"Nanny!", he had said, kissing her hand, "I have missed you"

That had been the first night that Nanny had had a dream about Wilkes.

Well, she had dreamed about him before, but not... steamy dreams.

Once he was settled in, they began spending time together once again.

They once again went for walks, and had teas, but he also began

visiting her in her suite to watch television. She would also visit

him, and they would put on his Beethoven records and drink hot

toddies. They enjoyed each other's company, although they were still a

bit shy and uneasy when they were alone. They began to be seen around

The Plaza, she suspected, as companions.

The Holiday season quickly came upon them, and Eloise had encouraged

Nanny to find Wilkes the perfect gift to show him how she felt about

him. She had obsessively searched for something, but had come up with

nothing. What she did, however, end up giving him... Was a kiss on the

cheek. It had happened under the Christmas tree, in the lobby of the

hotel. He had flushed and his eyes had opened wide, but she smiled

when she saw that he was just being shy and had enjoyed it. They

quickly began singing carols with thee other tenants and staff,

neither wanting to linger on what had fueled the kiss. Hillary arrived

home soon after, and the rest of the evening had more or less revolved

around her.

She had rode upstairs with Wilkes that night and had paused under the

mistletoe above her door, which she suspected Eloise hung after

arriving back at their suite with her mother earlier. Wilkes looked at

it and glanced back at Nanny, before looking down at the floor. She

begged him in her mind to kiss her properly, but he ultimately took

her hand and placed a light kiss on it, before saying goodnight and

returning to his own suite. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to. Nanny

knew that, and used it the fight her instinct to feel rejected. He

just simply could not seem to do it.

Wilkes had joined them for Christmas dinner the next day, where he had

given her a pair of rare pearl earrings. He seemed to think she would

not like them, but she had. Not that she usually wore pearls, but

simply because they were from him. They were divine, divine, divine!

They had a nice Christmas, drinking eggnog and watching Eloise tear

open gifts. They watched a Holiday movie on tv and went for a snowy

walk through Central Park. That night Wilkes took her hand and kissed

it, as he had Hillary's, before saying goodnight.

He had come by her suite and said goodbye before he left the next

morning. He was going to visit his sister in England for the new year.

He would return on January second, he had informed Nanny.

"It will be 1957 then, Can you imagine?", Wilkes had said before he departed.

Nanny had watched him go, that morning, and felt a pang of sorrow.

Would he ever kiss her? Would they ever be a real couple? She knew

that was a silly way of thinking for a woman her age, in her station

in life, but she could not help it. They had agreed to meet for tea

that afternoon when he returned... This afternoon.

Nanny closed her book and went in her bedroom to choose something to

wear for their tea. Hillary had brought her back a gold silk dress

from Paris for Christmas. It was beautiful, but not much like

something Nanny would normally wear. Nanny had a closet full of things

from Hillary. Beautiful things that she never wore. She wanted to wear

them, but she hadn't the nerve to wear any of them as of yet. She

picked out a pink silk blouse and a grey wool skirt, which she thought

might be a little dressier. She decided to also wear the comfortable

grey pumps what Hillary had long ago given her, that she seldom wore.

She opened her underwear drawer and took out her other gift from

Hillary, a new corset. Hillary had given her two. A black one, which

she was wearing, and a pink one with lace, which she took out now.

They were both made of spandex, which was much, much, much more

comfortable then her old fashioned one, which dug into her. Sitting

down on the bed to admire her outfit, she wondered why she did not

dress up more. She supposed it was because she had been so used to

wearing uniforms in her past positions. She reflect then on the career

she had had...

Nanny had been a nanny all of her life. She had gotten her first

position fifty years before. Caring for the children of a wealthy

banker in London, Mr. Shipman, who' s wife was far too busy with her

society life to be bothered with the children. She had stayed with

them, until the youngest, Liza, had graduated high school. Nanny was

33-years-old by then. She had had a boyfriend whom she had spent the

weekends with in her early years with the Shipman's, but he had been

killed in the first world war. Along with him, died Nanny's dream of

having a family of her own.

After the Shipman children were grown, Nanny went to work for a family

in Whales, whom had a lovely estate with lots of servants. She had

been one of several nanny's who tended to the children. She worked for

them for for six years, but once the depression hit, they cut back

their help and Nanny was let go.

She moved home to London and stayed with her Aunt Fanny after that. It

was a year until she was able to find another nanny position. She

finally did in 1930, right after her 40th Birthday. She began working

for the Cook family then. A widower, with two daughters aged six and

ten. Mr. Cook was a couple of years younger then Nanny. He was subtly

handsome and painfully shy. They did many things together as "a

family", and spent a great deal of time together in their middle class

house in the English countryside. After a few years of working for Mr.

Cook, Nanny found that she had fallen in love with him. This terrified

her. Especially since she was quite sure the feelings were not

returned.

A couple of years later, however, Hubert Cook had his sister come and

watch the children for the evening, so that he and Nanny could have

dinner together. They were celebrating Nanny's 45th Birthday and her

5th year with the family. He had told Nanny that he loved her that

night, much to her surprise, and she had joyfully returned his

sentiment.

That night Hubert had tiptoed into her room, after the children had

gone to bed, and they had made love. Nanny awoke the next morning

feeling sure that he would want to marry her. That day, however, they

had taken a walk in the garden alone and he had told her that the

night before had been a mistake. He said that he was very fond of her,

but with living so close, he believed he had mixed fondness up with

love. Nanny's heart was broken. As hard as it was to leave the

children, she left the next morning for The United States.

She had stayed with a friend whom she knew from her school days, until

she was able to find a position, luckily quite soon thereafter, as a

nanny. It had been for Eloise's mother, Hillary. Her father, Mr.

Knight had hired Nanny to care for his six-year-old daughter Hillary

at their residence in The Plaza Hotel.

Mr. Knight died ten years later, naming Nanny as Hillary's guardian.

Hillary graduated from high school the next year and went off to

College. Nanny took up watching some of the children at The Plaza part

time, while Hillary was away. This went on until right after Hillary

graduated from College, came home to The Plaza, and announced she was

pregnant.

Hillary asked Nanny if she would care for the child after it was born,

while she traveled and fulfilled her dream of entering the fashion

industry. Nanny, who was very fond of Hillary, gladly excepted. Seven

months later her baby was born, little Eloise, after Hillary's late

mother.

Nanny was more fond of Eloise then she had been of any of her previous

charges. The child had the most wonderful sense of adventure and zest

for life... Much like herself. Although at times that got her into a

fair share of trouble. All the same. She loved Eloise as if she was

her own granddaughter.

After laying out her outfit, Nanny put her thoughts aside and found

Weenie, Eloise's dog, to embark on a walk. She rode down in the

elevator, and across the lobby, smiling at all the staff, who knew her

so well. She passed the large Christmas tree, which still stood in the

lobby, as she made her way to the doors. She looked up and saw a

familiar face coming towards her then.

"Sir Wilkes!", she said with a bright smile, as he walked towards.

"Ah! Nanny!", he said, as he placed his suitcase at his feet and

kissed her hand, "I have missed you"

... TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Through the eyes of a knight

Wilkes sat at his table in the rose room ringing his hands. He had

missed Nanny terribly over the past week, while he was in England. He

thought of her constantly, which was of no surprise to him since

thinking of her had become his most favorite of hobbies.

Often at work, while trying to concentrate on his responsibilities, he

would daydream of Nanny. He wondered what it might be like to touch

her, really touch her. He imagined what it might be like to kiss her,

to really kiss her, on her sweet mouth. Some days he even wondered

what it would be like to... Well, to take her to bed. The last one

thrilled and terrified him the most, naturally. He had not been

physically intimate with a woman since he was a young man, and the

idea of it made him worry that perhaps, after all this time, he might

not be able to pull it off.

He was married, as his colleagues like to say, to his work. He had

worked in publishing for nearly 40 years, since right after World War

I, where he had served as a medic. He had been twenty-two when he

entered the business. He had a lovely spacious apartment at the time,

overlooking Central Park and a girlfriend who came from a good family

and knew about society life. This was important, he had thought at the

time, for a young man whom also happened to be a knight, and from a

good family himself.

They married when Wilkes was twenty-four. He did not love her, but his

parents felt very strongly that she was a good fit. He had hoped that

over the years they may fall in love. He knew she had only married him

for his title, but he did not blame her for that. Not until he found

out, five years later, that she was having an affair with one of his

colleagues. They had divorced the following year, when Wilkes was

thirty, much to his family's disapproval. They felt that he should put

her in her place, but not divorce her. It was the 1920's after all. He

was unhappy in the marriage anyhow, however, and ultimately decided

that he would rather be alone. The alternative of spending the rest of

his life with a woman who's only interests appeared to be shopping,

drinking, socializing and being unfaithful to him, did not appeal to

him in the least.

That was 30 years ago, and he had been alone ever since. It's not that

he had not had opportunities, but most of them were nothing more then

vein attempts, in his eyes, to marry a wealthy man with a title. Then

he met Nanny last year and everything had changed. He had not noticed

her at first, which he found unbelievable now. He did not think of her

as anything more then a friendly neighbor, but after several months of

catching her peeking at him from behind her suite's doors, it hit

him... She had a crush on him!

He was on his way to work at the time, having passed Nanny, who had

obviously been in her night clothes. He had shook his head at first,

as he walked down the busy streets thinking about it. What a silly

thing to do! He would never approach the door in his night things, and

hers bad been sheer... and silky. Wilkes was surprised to feel a

tingle in his nerve endings at the thought of this. He thought at

first, that he was simply attracted to her. Well, that made sense.

They were about the same age. She was very... curvy, and he was still

a flesh and blood male after all. Soon, that same day, however, he

started to think about how charming she was, and how sweet she seemed.

By the time he had gotten home that evening, he believed that the

crush he had on her must surely be even stronger then the one she

obviously had on him.

The next day, as fate would have it, they had tea. He was delighted at

the surprise of their tea date, which they unfortunately had to share

with that dreadful Mrs. Daniels. He had, however, been in a trance as

she told him that he must listen what was in other people's hearts.

Well, she had been speaking to someone else, but he knew that it had

been directed at him. That was it for him. The last piece of the

puzzle. He was falling in love with her.

They danced at The Debutante Ball that night. It had been the most

wonderful evening of his life. He knew she had enjoyed herself as

well. However, he had not kissed her, as he should have, when he saw

her to her door that night. He had never kissed her. WHY had he never

kissed her? Because he was a coward. That was why. That, and he

respected her. He wanted to be very careful, as not to lead her to

believe that he merely wanted her body.

They spent a lot of time together after the ball. He began calling her

Suzanne, her real name, on occasion. They had teas, met for drinks,

took walks... They bonded a great deal, even though they were still

nervous in one another's company. Nothing happened between them,

physically that is, but there was no rush. He was just happy to spend

time with her... Then came that dreadful summer. The summer of his

Sixtiest Birthday. He had left for England, as per his plans, but

leaving her had turned out to be a mistake. He roamed his castle

alone, missing her. He occasionally entertained friends, or his

sister. However, mostly he walked and read the summer away by himself,

thinking of Nanny.

When he returned that fall, their meetings became more intimate. They

started meeting in each other's suites, although they were still

quite shy around one another. He had not managed to do any more then

kiss her hand or walk arm in arm with her, but it was wonderful being

with her all the same.

Then on Christmas Eve she had kissed him, quite unexpectedly. On the

cheek, but a kiss all the same. He barely slept that night. He had

been so angry with himself for not kissing her back properly. They had

been standing under mistletoe when he brought her home. What more

could he have asked for? He had been too much of coward to make a move

though. The same had happened on Christmas Day. They had a lovely day,

but it would have been nicer if he had kissed her goodnight, on the

lips.

He had not though. Nor did he kiss her goodbye as he told himself he

would, on the morning after Christmas. Nor had he kissed her hello, to

tell her how much he had missed her, this very morning. He was a

scared old man, he thought now. Scared of rejection. Scared of the

question of if he would be able to bring... pleasure, to the one woman

he wanted to bring it to, with his kisses... and beyond that.

He had told his sister and her family all about Nanny over the summer,

but this past week he had spoke of her even more. They questioned him

on when he was going to make the move, that would make them more then

friends. At first he had thought they were suggesting that he ask

Nanny to sleep with him, and he had been outraged. He would never be

so disrespectful! As it turned out, however, they were merely

encouraging him to ask her out on a proper date. He decided then and

there, that yes, he would do that. He would ask her to have dinner

with him. Alone. In a very romantic restaurant.

"I will no longer be a coward! I will ask her tonight", he said now,

trying to give himself confidence.

"Ask me what, what, what?", a familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Suzanne!", he said as he stood and pulled out her chair.

She thanked him and took her seat.

"My...", he said, as he sat across from her, "You look so very lovely

this afternoon Nan, if I may say"

"Aoww... Thank you Wilkes! Did you call me Nan? No one 'as called me

that since I was a child! That was my nickname, you see. No one called

me Suzanne, it was always Nan"

"Oh! I am sorry. I just... When I used to only refer to as Nanny... I

would sometimes shorten it, you know, in my head... to Nan"

"It's alright. I like it... For sure, sure, sure!", she said with a

smile, "You can call me anything you like. Nanny, Nan, Suzanne. They

are all fine, fine, fine!"

"Brilliant... and you, of course, may call me Wilkes or... Willie. As

you did on Christmas Eve"

"Aoww", she replied nervously, "Well, alright. So... 'ow did you enjoy

your trip?"

"Oh, yes, it was very nice"

"Good, good, good"

"Of course I did... miss a certain... special someone", Wilkes said,

raising his eyes to her.

The napkin she was about to place on her lap, slipped from her hands

as his words sunk in. They both bent over to pick it up at the same

time, banging their heads together.

"Aoww...", Nanny said rubbing her temple, "I'm so sorry!"

"Tosh, tosh. It was my fault. Are you alright? ", he asked as he

briefly rubbed his forehead, before scooting forward his chair and

rubbing his thumb over the red spot on her temple.

"Yes...", she said, breathless from his touch, "fine... fine... fa... ine"

He moved his thumb from her temple to her cheek then, as he continued

rubbing slow circles, although her cheek was uninjured. His eyes met

hers, and he came very close to kissing her, right then and there. He

moved forward slightly, and he could see her breathing quicken.

"Sir, madame", the waiter said then, as he arrived at their table.

They jumped apart in surprise. Nanny very clearly turned bright red,

making Wilkes regret his actions. He had caused her embarrassment.

"What can I get for you folks?", the waiter asked politely.

"Oh. Ah, a pot of earl grey I suppose", Wilkes said, "Is that alright

with you Nan?"

"Oh. Yes, yes, yes"

"Yes. Quite right. Earl grey, and some finger sandwiches, and pastries"

"The sampler?", the waiter asked.

"Yes", Nanny replied, "That is to say... That is what we 'ave gotten

in the past, but if you prefer something different Wilkes..."

"That would fine Nan. Just fine", Wilkes said, handing their menu's to

the waiter, "Thank you"

The waiter took the menus and excused himself, as Nanny and Wilkes

looked at each other shyly from their seats. Nanny could take it no

longer, and looked down at her plate.

"Nanny... Suzanne", Wilkes finally said, "I am very sorry. I never

intended to... That is to say, just know... I would never want to

embarrass you"

"Aoww. It's fine, fine, fine Love", she replied, looking up. She had

relaxed, until she realized she had used a term of endearment, and

then quickly changed the subject, "I wanted to thank you... for the

roses"

"Oh! Yes. Did you... like them?"

"I love, love, loved them! They were absolutely divine. Thank you"

"I am glad they were to your liking. You are very welcome. I suppose I

just wanted, er, to let you know... that I was missing you"

"Aoww... Yes. Well. Eloise was so, so, SO excited when they arrived. I

suppose she is the one that told you 'owever. I... must confess

that... she told me"

"Told you?", Wilkes asked, confused.

"Well, she asked me... and I knew that she was referring to you... She

asked me what a man should do to woo a woman, if 'e wanted to go about

it properly"

"Oh. Ah..."

"That is when I told 'er that it should start with flowers, preferably

roses. When they arrived a few days ago... Well, I certainly knew who

they were from", Nanny said with a blush.

"Yes. Well. I am glad you liked them! ...and I am glad that I... ASKED

Eloise. HOW to woo you! That is to say... I am glad I had HER ask YOU"

"Oh my Lord! Not again!"

"Ah... What?"

"You didn't ask Eloise 'ow to woo me, did you Wilkes?"

"Well... No"

"Aoww... I can not apologize enough! I 'ad assumed when she 'ad

asked... It seemed... then when I received the roses... "

"Tosh, tosh, tosh Nanny. I might not have asked her how to woo you,

but perhaps I should have"

"I never meant to imply... That we are anything more then friends"

"Yes... Quite right"

"Yes"

"Except... We are. Aren't we Nanny? MORE then friends?"

"Aoww... Well, I..."

"Because. It seems. That we would both enjoy. A deeper...

relationship. Then the one we have now. I do consider you,Nanny. To

be, you know. That... Special someone for me"

"Oh, my sainted Aunt Fanny", Nanny replied quietly.

"Would you... Feel the same?"

"Well... I did kiss you under the tree on Christmas Eve. Did I not, Love?"

"Yes. Quite right. Then would you like to have dinner with me... As

in, a proper date"

"Oh. Well...", Nanny said, trying not to fall over, "That would be

lovely. Thank you Wilkes"

"Right. Brilliant. This weekend then?"

"Hillary should be back by then. That should be fine, fine, fine"

"Ah, very good. Shall I make a reservation then? Would you have a

preference where we dine?"

"Anywhere", is all Nanny could manage. Were they really going on a

proper date? She felt like jumping up and down on her seat. She didn't

of course.

"Very good. I will give it some thought and make a reservation"

"That... Sounds perfect. Thank you. So... What did you do while you

were in England?", Nanny asked, not wanting to talk too much about

their date for fear that they might jinx it.

Just then their tea and pastries arrived and they paused their

conversation momentarily. After the waiter left, Wilkes poured first

Nanny, then himself, a cup of tea.

"Thank you", Nanny said, taking her tea, and selecting a small pastry

from the plate, "You were saying..."

"Oh. Yes. England. Well, I spent time with my family mostly. My

sister, brother-in-law, nieces and nephews"

"Oh, 'ow nice"

"Yes. Quite. I also did a bit of business. Not that I had wanted to,

but I will be retiring this year. So I had thought it best"

"Oh! I did not know you were retiring"

"Yes... I, er, decided recently. I should be retired by summer"

"Just in time for your trip 'ome to England"

"Yes... Well. I suppose I would not have to return this time. That is

to say... I had moved to New York primarily for business"

"Right", Nanny said, trying not to let any emotion show in her voice.

He wasn't going to come back?

"That is, you know... Initially. Of course, I do have other reasons to

stay in New York now", he said, smiling at her.

"Aoww...", Nanny replied, determined not to cry, "Yes"

"You know. I will be returning to England in the spring... For my

niece's baby's christening"

"That is lovely"

"Yes. Well, you see, I had thought that perhaps... You would like to

come with me. Just for a few days... If Hillary is home, of course"

"Aoww... Well, I would not want to intrude on a family affair"

"Tosh, tosh. I speak of you all of the time. They would love to meet you"

"You... You do?", Nanny asked, mid bite.

"Well... Yes. I have told my family, you know, how fond I am of you...

Anyhow, just think about it. If you'd like"

"Alright. I will. Thank you"

"You could see my castle!"

"Your... Castle. Yes"

"Oh, it is not a very big castle. It's fairly modest"

"For a castle you mean...", Nanny said with a laugh.

"Well... Yes", Wilkes replied, chuckling, "I see your point"

"I do think you would like it there. I have a large garden. Last

summer I had it redone. There are many varieties of roses. There is a

small motte. I get a lot of ducks in there. You like ducks, do you

not?"

"I love, love, love them! That's my favorite park of our walks in the park"

"Yes. Quite right. There are lots of ducks, and flowers and paths on

the property. I would love to show you!"

"I would love to see it"

"Well... Brilliant then. I do hope it works out. If not, I will bring

you another time perhaps?"

"Certainly. Thank you"

"Would you care for a walk in the park after our tea Nan? It's fairly

warm, for January"

"Yes. Yes I would. Thank you Wilkes"

"Perhaps we can discuss our plans further... for this weekend. Our...

Date. This weekend... Our dinner"

"Oh... Yes. Yes, yes"

"I am rather looking forward to it. I do believe we will have a nice time"

"Aoww... I am sure, sure, sure. It will be divine Willie"

... TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: BEING A LADY

Nanny smiled, as she looked at herself in her full length mirror. She

certainly looked like a lady. Now, if she could just carry herself and

speak as one, she thought... She was finally wearing one of thee

outfits that Hillary had bought her in Paris. An emerald green

cocktail dress, with a deep V neck, which made her a bit self

conscious. She was not used to showing cleavage, but it was a tasteful

amount, and Hillary had assured her that it looked divine. She had had

her nails painted a pretty dusty pink today, downstairs in the salon.

Her hair had been done up in a twist as well, and her bangs trimmed.

The dress she had already had, but Hillary insisted they get her some

new black peep toe pumps. They were very pretty, very lady like, and

surprisingly comfortable. Hillary had picked a wider pair with a high,

but not too high, heel. That girl was so clever, Nanny thought now.

Comfortable and feminine, who knew? She had a black onyx and pearl

broach pinned to her, just to the right of the V of her neckline. It

had been her mothers. It was the one nice piece of jewelry she owned,

until two weeks ago, when Wilkes gave her the beautiful pearl earrings

which were in her ears now. She sprayed a bit of perfume on, which she

saved for special occasions, and left for the living room, where she

knew Hillary and Eloise were waiting for her.

"Oh Nanny! You look just like a princess!", Eloise exclaimed when she saw her.

"Aoww... I wouldn't go that far Pet", Nanny said, although she did

indeed feel like a princess.

"It's a cocktail dress Eloise", Hillary said with a laugh, "Not a ball

gown... But I do know what you mean my darling girl. Nanny looks like

a real lady, doesn't she? Which we always knew she was. Right El?"

"Oh, Yes Mama! What a chicy chic dress!"

"Indeed, it is chic", Hillary agreed, "It's channel"

"Oh my Lord!", Nanny said looking down, "I did not realize! Wha- wha-

what if I spill something on it?"

"It is your dress Nanny! ... And you have a closet full of designer

clothes, may I remind you. I am glad to see you actually wearing one!"

"Well... I suppose", Nanny said, as the bell rang.

"That's him!", Eloise squealed.

"El, I want you be on your best behavior! Nanny is nervous enough",

Hillary said, before smiling at Nanny, "Do you want to wait in your

room and make an entrance?"

"Aoww... No, no, no Love"

"Alright. I'll get the door then", Hillary said, as she strutted to

the door, her blonde locks bouncing behind her.

Eloise sat on the coach with her hands in her lap and her legs

crossed. Nanny stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes at Eloise,

making her giggle. Nanny turned then, from her position behind the

sofa, to see Wilkes greeting Hillary as he entered.

He held a large bouquet of miniature copper roses, which were

exquisite. He was wearing a black suit and a sage green bow tie. Nanny

thought he looked very handsome, and could not help the broad smile

from appearing on her face, despite her nerves. Wilkes smiled in

return, as his eyes met hers. He began making his way over to her,

before looking down at her outfit and stopping in his tracks.

"What's wrong?", Nanny could not help but ask, as she looked down.

"Wrong... Oh! Nothing, nothing! I just... You always look very lovely

to me, you see, but tonight... "

"You don't like it? I... I can change, change, change", she said, as

she covered her cleavage with her clutch purse and took a few steps

towards her room.

"No! Please don't", he said, causing her to stop and look at him, "I'm

afraid I am blundering this up. Nanny... You must have looked at

yourself in a mirror"

"Yes"

"Then you must realize how... Breathtakingly beautiful you look"

"Aoww... Well, thank you Wilkes. You do like it then?"

"Oh... Very much"

"You look very 'andsome yourself", Nanny said shyly, as she spotted

Hillary smiling at them.

"These are for you", he said, handing her the roses.

"They're beautiful!", Nanny said taking them.

"I have always thought so. I'm pleased you like them. I have some like

this in my garden... in England"

"Very lovely", Nanny said, smelling them.

"I'll put those in water for you", Hillary said, " I know you have

reservations... and traffic on a Saturday... Well, I don't have to

tell you..."

"Yes. Quite right", Wilkes said, "Can I help you with your coat Nan?"

"Thank you", she said, motioning to the dressy black coat laying over

the back of the sofa.

Wilkes eyed her fitted green cocktail dress discreetly, as he put her

coat on. The material wrapped around her bottom so perfectly, that it

was difficult to look away. When he did, it was to be greeted by a V

of bare skin on her back. Her skin was fair. Lightly freckled.

Beautiful. He looked away, trying to be a gentleman, but his focus was

then on her legs. Which he had never seen quite so much of. The hem

was not short. It was just a couple of inches above the knee, but that

was quite a bit shorter then Nanny generally favored. He always knew

her legs were long and beautiful, but he hadn't realized how well

toned they were. He looked away from her legs, to help her button her

coat. In doing so, however, he realized that he was reaching directly

for her cleavage. He did not dare look there for more than a second.

He smiled at her, and dropped his hands.

"I'll get the buttons", she said, feeling his discomfort.

"Perhaps... That would be better", he agreed.

"All set", she said, picking up her purse, after buttoning her coat.

"Ah. Very good. Good evening Eloise, Hillary", he said, as he took

Nanny's arm and threaded it threw his own.

"Good night! Have fun, fun, fun!", Eloise exclaimed.

"Thank you Love. Be good for your mother Pet", Nanny said at the door.

"Stay out as late as you'd like. Eloise and I are going to order

dinner and then go straight to bed", Hillary explained, "We are

heading for a brunch in Connecticut in the morning. So, we will have

to be up very early"

"Nanny could just have a sleepover at Sir Wilkes' suite Mama! I,

Eloise, adore sleepovers!"

"Oh... Well. Of course she could. If they wanted to, but that is none of our..."

"Goodnight my Loves", Nanny said, as she stepped into the hall,

bringing Wilkes with her, "Make sure, sure, sure that you eat a

vegetable with your dinner Eloise", she said as she and Wilkes turned

and walked around the corner.

"Ta ta!", Eloise called to them.

"Oh, Sir Wilkes! I am so sorry for thee... implication that was made

back there", Nanny said, once they had rounded the corner.

"Tosh, tosh. Never mind that", he said, stopping and taking her hands

in his, "We look magnificent, well, you do anyhow. I have made

reservations at a five star, romantic french restaurant, and we have

all evening to enjoy each other's company. Let's have a lovely

evening. Shall we?"

"Aoww... Yes Willie! Let's", she said, taking his arm. They exchanged

a smile, and headed off to the elevator.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Have you, er, decided Nan?", Wilkes asked casually, as he looked over his menu.

"Oh! Well, no... There are so many lovely things to choose from. Makes

it rawther 'ard to choose"

"Oh, yes. Yes. Quite. Wine though? Shall I order a bottle of white to start?"

"Oh, yes, please! You pick", Nanny said, as they exchanged another of

their pleasant smiles, before she looked back down at her menu. Why

were there no prices on this menu? And why was everything in french?

Even the descriptions. She searched the menu for anything she could

pronounce, but came up empty.

"I think I have decided", Wilkes said, placing his menu down, "Tell

me, Nanny, do you... Like it here?"

Nanny smiled at him and placed her menu down on top of his. She would

just let him order first and then get the same thing. She looked

around at the lovely, and clearly expensive french restaurant, "It is

very romantic", she said sincerely.

"Yes. That, you know... is one of the reasons I chose it. I have never

been here. It has very good reviews. I do hope you find it... to your

liking, but if not... Perhaps next weekend we can try another spot"

"Aoww... It's very nice Love. Divine, divine, divine!"

"Ah. Well, could we try another place next weekend all the same?"

She giggled at him, before realizing she was being louder then she

would have liked. A woman from the next table gave her a look, which

made Nanny feel a bit out of her element. She took a sip of her water,

before looking back at Wilkes. His face was hopeful, and she

remembered his question, forgetting all about her little slip up.

"Why Sir Wilkes, are you asking me on a second date before we 'ave

even finished... In fact barely even begun, our first?"

"Well... Yes", he replied.

"You are a very charming man, you know", she said, playing with the

cloth napkin in her lap.

"Is that a yes?", he leaned forward and whispered, with a grin.

She giggled, almost silently this time, and nodded.

"Ah. Very good", he said, straightening in his chair, "Now I will

enjoy myself even more. Knowing that we can do it all over again next

weekend"

"Yes. It is nice to 'ave something to look forward to", she replied.

"Yes. It certainly is Nanny"

They looked at one another. Perhaps searching thee other for a hint of

a double meaning, but the spell was broken when the waiter arrived.

"Can we have a bottle of your finest white wine, as well as some olive

tapenode and french bread please", Wilkes ordered.

Finest wine? Here? That would cost him a fortune, Nanny thought.

"Madame?", the waiter asked.

"Yes?", Nanny replied.

"Are you ready to order Nan?", Wilkes clarified.

"Oh! Ah, you may go first Wilkes"

"No, no... Madame", the waiter insisted.

Nanny realized that it was polite to let the lady go first, and so she

smiled and picked up her menu. She scanned it quickly... There must be

something that she could say... Or should she just point? Then she saw

it...

"Ratatouille!", she exclaimed, having had the dish before at The

Plaza, and knowing just how to pronounce it.

"Magnifique", the waiter replied, before turning to Wilkes.

"Tarte au pistau please", he ordered.

"Excellent. Thank you Sir, Madame", the waiter said, then retreating.

"I thought you would like a french restaurant, since you visited Paris

last summer", Wilkes explained.

"That was very considerate Willie", she said, relaxing, now that she

had ordered.

"I should have... Suggested something", Wilkes said.

"You noticed..."

"Not until after you ordered"

"No one is that excited about Ratatouille I suppose", Nanny said with

a laugh. She did not care in the least that he knew.

"I do apologize Nan"

"Nonsense. I should 'ave said something. Any'ow, I do like Ratatouille"

"Perhaps we can share. I like Ratatouille as well, and mine is like a

quiche. I believe you might like it"

"That sounds good Love", she replied.

"I must say... I like it when you call me that", Wilkes admitted.

Nanny bit her lip, as she smiled and blushed, before looking down at her plate.

The wine arrived then, and soon they had relaxed even more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny and Wilkes stumbled down the hall of their floor at The Plaza.

Their laughter had gotten the better of them. They had also had quite

a bit of wine. Wilkes braced Nanny's arm, as they tried to quiet

themselves by covering their mouths. It was quite late. Nanny chewed

on her lower lip, trying not to laugh any more, but then she made eye

contact with Wilkes and they both bust out laughing once more. They

hurried down the hall, towards Wilkes' suite, hoping not to wake

anyone. They continued to laugh, holding on to one another, all the

same.

"What on earth!", Mrs. Thornton snapped, opening her door, after they

had passed her suite.

"Aoww... I am so sorry Mrs. Thornton! We did not, not, not intend to

wake you", Nanny explained, as she and Wilkes quieted.

"Well you most certainly did!"

"We apologize", Wilkes said sincerely.

"The nerve... You frightened my Mona... Coming in at this hour...

Acting like a couple of teenagers who got into the liquor cabinet...

You two are not married! What are you doing out this late anyhow?"

"Well... You see...", Wilkes began.

"Nevermind! I do not want to know! All I ask is that if you are going

to carry-on as you were, could you at least do it in your own suite!"

"We are headed to my suite now. We do apologize. Good night Mrs.

Thornton", Wilkes said, taking Nanny's arm.

"YOUR suite? You have no chaperons in there!"

Nanny turned and faced Mrs. Thornton, having had quite enough of her

sticking her nose where it did not belong.

"Well?", Mrs. Thornton prodded.

"Well what?", Nanny asked, "Mrs. Thornton, I am sorry that we

disturbed you. That was rude, rude, rude and it will not 'appen again"

"Good... I should hope not!"

"...'owever", Nanny continued, " If Wilkes and I choose to go to his

suite for a night cap... Where we know full well we will be alone,

well that is our business and not yours! For Lord's sake!"

"Very well", Mrs. Thornton said, turning sharply on her heel, "Some

people have no class!"

She shut her door, and Nanny looked nervously at Wilkes. She hoped she

had not embarrassed him. She was surprised to see he was fighting back

laughter once again.

"Two teenagers in the liquor cabinet... Brilliant!", he said, chuckling.

Nanny chuckled too, before grabbing his hand and getting them to his

suite before they woke anyone else. He unlocked the door and let them

in, clicking on the lamp and closing the door behind them.

"Oh my Lord! I cawn't remember ever laughing so 'ard! What started it

again... I do not even recall", Nanny said, as she sat on his sofa and

took at deep breathe.

"Ah, I believe...", Wilkes said with a smile, "The fudge!"

"Aoww!", she replied, and they both cracked up with laughter once again.

He sat beside her on the sofa, trying to get a hold of himself. She

did the same. It was no use however. They looked at each other, and

were nearly on the floor. Finally, after a few moments, they stopped.

"Why, why, why was it so funny?", Nanny asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I suppose it was the way you asked... and the look on the waiter's

face", Wilkes said with a chuckle.

"I don't suppose many of their patrons ask for a bowl of hot fudge.

Aoww... I 'ope I did not embarrass you"

"Embarrass? Heaven's no! I thought it very charming, to be truthful...

Besides, that dessert was ridiculously small. It wasn't much bigger

then the buttons on your coat"

"I know, know, know! ...and there was no fudge on there, as

described",Nanny said, looking down and realizing she still had her

coat on. She unbuttoned it and put it to her side, "So... I ordered

some! I shouldn't 'ave though"

"Tosh, tosh! It was delightful. The waiter was amused! Even if he did

deny us the fudge"

"I don't suppose I am very good at being a lady"

"What? Well... Of course you are! No one is more of a lady then you. I

am, you know, very proud to... have you on my arm"

Nanny looked up from her lap, and gave him a little smile, "Would a

lady eat a hot fudge sundae in a diner, after already 'aving a nice

dinner?"

"I suggested that! ... and we both enjoyed it immensely, as I recall"

"Yes. It was rawther divine!"

"Heavenly"

"For sure, sure, sure!"

"Nanny", Wilkes said, taking her hands in his, "All I really care

about is that you... had a good time tonight"

"Aoww... I did Love! It was delightful. I 'ad a wonderful time"

"Really and truly?"

Nanny chuckled in reply, "Really and truly"

"Ah, very good. Then you still want to, you know, go out next weekend?"

"For sure, sure, sure!"

"Brilliant"

"May I ask... 'ad you thought I 'ad changed my mind?"

"I... Was not sure. I just wanted to... Confirm our plans. I am very

much looking forward to it"

"It will be brilliant Love"

"Tell me... How long will Hillary be here this time around?"

"Aoww. She should be 'ere all month"

"Ah. Then may I inquire... If you are free the weekend after next?"

"Wilkes!", Nanny said laughing, "Are you asking me out on a third date

now Love? ...While we are still on our first?"

"Well... I have these tickets you see"

"It would be a date though?"

"Yes, of course... If you would like to go, that is"

"Aoww... Of course I would Willie"

"Excellent!", he said with a smile, "I have not told you what the

tickets are for..."

"It does not matter. It is the company that I will enjoy"

"Oh... Well thank you Nan. Likewise. The, er, tickets are for a boxing

match. I thought you might like that"

"Really? 'ow exciting! Who's in the match?", Nanny asked excitedly.

"Oh. I... I'm not sure. I am afraid I don't follow boxing much. I can

check the tickets...", he said, as he began to stand.

"No, no, no. Stay right 'ere. It doesn't matter Love. I will enjoy it

no matter who it is. Wilkes... Thank you"

"Oh. Well, you are welcome. I am glad you are pleased with it"

"Indeed I am. I do 'ope you will enjoy it as well"

"Oh yes. I might be out of the loop now, but I used to watch a lot of

boxing matches when I was a boy in England"

"Are you... Looking forward to moving back 'ome this year?", Nanny

asked, trying not to sound too sad.

"Oh. Well. That is not definite. I may stay in New York"

"For me?", Nanny asked, before she had thought about it, "Aoww! I am

sorry! I should not, not, not 'ave..."

"Tosh, tosh", Wilkes replied taking her hands again, "The truth of the

matter is... Yes. It would be, you know, because of you Nan"

"That's... An awfully big sacrifice"

"I am willing to make it. Unless... It makes you feel uncomfortable?"

"Uncomfortable? No, no, no... It makes me very 'appy Love!"

"Just what I wanted to hear", he said with a grin.

"... And per'aps a bit guilty, as well"

"No need for that. It is my decision"

"I know, but..."

"Tosh, tosh, tosh. I am happiest when I am near you Nanny. It is as

simple as that"

"Aoww... Wilkes"

"I...", Wilkes started, looking down at their interlocked fingers, "I

could never leave you"

"Aoww! I was afraid you would Willie! Not because of me, but just...

because you missed your 'ome so, so, so much!"

"I do miss my home, yes... However, that is not worth leaving you

behind. I have not given up hope that I may go back though... Perhaps

with you"

"Aoww..."

"Once you see it in the spring, you may never want to leave. You may

fall in love... With the property I mean", he said, as both their eyes

searched each others.

"I... I'm, ah... ", Nanny said quietly, unsure of what to say.

"Never mind that now. Just know that I am not going anywhere", Wilkes

said, feeling her discomfort.

"That makes me feel... Immensely special Love. Thank you"

"You are very special to me", he said, rubbing circles in her palm,

afraid to look at her face.

"Your special someone?", Nanny asked, using a quote he had said to her

on more then one occasion.

"Yes", he said, looking up with a smile, "Indeed"

His gaze shifted from her eyes to her mouth. Both their smiles faded.

She could see him working up the courage. She felt for him, he was so

terribly shy. She sat up straighter, her eyes still on his, as she wet

her lips slightly with her tongue. That, apparently, was the

confirmation he needed. He began leaning forward slightly, bracing

himself with one hand on the back of the sofa. Nanny leaned forward as

well. They stopped when they were merely an inch away, and scanned

each other's face. They exchanged a small smile, before he moved in

for what they both had waited for.

The kiss was very light at first, just a whisper, but soon he had

pressed his lips hard enough onto hers that she could feel them. His

lips were soft and warm, which she found most comforting. Hers were

wet, lush and inviting, which thrilled him. They broke apart soon

after it had begun, and sat smiling at one another.

She leaned back, more comfortably on the sofa. He did the same,

moving close beside her. Their eyes met, and a tiny giggle escaped

both their lips, before he moved in once again. The second kiss was

much more confident, for both their parts. He moved his hands behind

her back, gently pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms up, so that

her hands rested behind his head. She tilted her head slightly in

doing so, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

She ran her fingers in his hair, as their kiss picked up more passion.

He had his hands pressed into her back, her chest pushed up against

his. Their mouths grew hot and needy, as the kiss intensified yet

more. Each of them tasted the mouth of the person they had wanted for

so long. They stopped after a few minutes, only because they needed to

breathe.

"Oh my...", Wilkes said, breathing heavily beside her.

"My stars, stars, stars", Nanny added.

"I wish... I had done, er, that... a long, long time ago Nanny. You

must know, that I did want to", Wilkes said, cupping her cheek with

one hand.

"I know Love... and now you 'ave", she said, placing a tiny kiss on

the tip of his nose and leaning back on the back of the sofa.

"You know, you still taste like chocolate", he said, leaning back as well.

"Is that... A good, good, good thing?", she asked with a grin, running

one hand up his chest.

"Indeed, very indulgent... and all around quite lovely", he replied

with a smile, "Did you find our... kissing... Satisfactory?"

"Divine, divine, divine", she replied.

"Oh", he replied happily, "Yes! Yes, indeed"

"Very satisfying, Willie"

"Oh, yes... and perhaps, quite addictive?"

"Hhmmm", she replied.

She then brought her hand up, behind his neck, and gently pulling him

back to her. He gave her a smile, and then another kiss. Which she

returned enthusiastically, as it quickly turned rather passionate.

... TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: THE NEXT STEP

Nanny woke up the next morning with a rather large smile on her face.

Wilkes had kissed her last night. She had kissed him back... a lot!

Oh, it had been so wonderful! She had had a bit too much wine however.

Her mouth was rather dry now and her head ached a bit. She recalled

that Eloise and Hillary were leaving early for a brunch, and looked

forward to a quiet morning alone. She reluctantly opened her eyes,

expecting to see the blue striped wallpaper of her own bedroom, but

instead saw that she was somewhere else.

"Oh my Lord!", She said, as she sat up, "I spa- spa- spent the night!"

She looked around and realized that she was still in Wilkes' living

room. With a blanket placed over her, on the sofa. Well, she did

remember them talking quite a bit last night... After their session of

necking. She must have dozed off, and he had stretched out her legs

and covered her with a blanket. Well, that wasn't so bad! Of course no

one would know that though. Hillary would think... Oh Lord, that they

had gone to bed together! If Mrs. Thornton caught her leaving it would

be even worse, worse, worse! That woman would tell everyone in The

Plaza.

Nanny squinted at the clock on the wall, 8:13. Hillary and Eloise

might not have left yet. She tossed the blanket off of her, and was

surprised at the feel of cold air that hit her. Looking down, she

gasped.

"I'm naked!", she yelled, slapping her hand over her mouth, after she

had said it.

She was not really naked. She had her bra and panties still on, and

her garter and hosiery, but her dress was gone, gone, gone! Had

they... ? No! Certainly not. He would never... SHE would never...

Would she? Aoww, of course not! Besides, she hardly thought she would

have put her stockings back on afterwards... and he would not have

just left her here. Unless... What if she had fallen asleep, and he

had redressed her? Unlikely, but perhaps possible. Maybe he had slept

in his own bed because he had been so, so, so... ashamed? Oh! She had

so many questions running threw her head! Had she gone to bed with

Wilkes? If so, had it been... adequate? Was he ashamed? Did anyone

else know? And how was she going to get into her own suite without

being seen? This was rather a lot to think about when your Six...

ty-six (and had not had your coffee)!

She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her, as she looked for

her dress. A click was heard, and she looked up to see Wilkes stepping

out of the bathroom in his pajamas.

"Oh. Nanny. You are awake"

"Ya ya yes. Ah, good morning Wilkes"

"Good Morning", he said with a smile, "Can I order you some breakfast?"

"No!", Nanny shouted, terrified that someone would catch her here,

"That is to say... No, thank you"

"Not even coffee?"

Nanny would have loved, loved, loved some rawther hot coffee, but

stuck to her guns, "Thank you, but I will 'ave some later"

"Alright. How are you feeling?"

Nanny looked at him questioningly, "Fine, fine, fine. 'ow should I be feeling?"

"Oh. Fine, I had hoped, but we did have quite a bit of wine"

"Oh. Yes. The wine... Wilkes?"

"Yes?"

"Where is my dress?"

"Oh! Of course. It is hanging in the bathroom. I just checked it.

Still a bit wet, but it should be dry soon"

"Right... Did I... spill something on it?"

"The wine. Last night"

"Right!"

"You don't recall?"

"It is a little, ah, foggy. As you said, the wine, wine, wine"

"Ah. I see. Yes, you spilled...", he went quiet then.

"Wha- wha- what is it?"

"You don't remember how you got on the sofa then? Why you had... Your

dress off?"

"Oh my stars, stars, stars!", she whispered, before raising her voice

slightly, "Did we... ?"

"No! Heavens no!"

"Aoww, thank Goodness! I was terrified that we 'ad! Oh, not that it

wouldn't 'ave been... That is to say. I would love... Someday

per'aps..."

"It's quite alright Nanny. I do understand. I am sorry you feared that

we had... rushed into things. It just occurred to me now that you

might be thinking that. No, you see... You simply spilled some wine on

your dress when we were chatting, which is apparently a designer

label..."

"Aoww... That's right. My Channel dress!"

"I spot cleaned it! It seems fine. Just a little wet. I hung it in the

bathroom last night. You were asleep when I came out, and so I left

you as you were. I was not sure if I should have, but you looked

rather peaceful..."

"Aoww! I really wish you 'ad woke me Love!"

"I am sorry Nanny. Your right. It was not my place to..."

"Oh no, no, no. I am sorry. It is not your fault Willie. Not at all!

It will be fine, fine, fine"

"Yes. Ah, in case you were wondering... You changed in the bathroom

last night, and wrapped the blanket around you. I, you know, did

not... see anything"

"Of course. Always the gentleman", she said with a little smile.

"I try. It is not always, well, easy. I did cover you with another

blanket as well. That one there on the floor. I do hope you were not

cold or uncomfortable"

She walked over to him then, one hand still clutching the blanket

around her, "Thank you Willie. For everything. It was a lovely night"

"Yes. I agree", he said, as they both leaned in for a brief, yet

lovely, soft kiss.

"It's even better in the AM", she said, making him chuckle, "I 'ad

better get dressed and get 'ome now Love"

"Oh. Yes. Of course. I did want to ask you... May we have tea tomorrow

afternoon Nan? I can take a long lunch"

"Aoww, I am sorry Willie. I will not be 'ere Love. I am bringing

Eloise shopping for a birthday gift for 'er mother tomorrow afternoon"

"Oh. I see. I am afraid I have an early meeting Tuesday. So a drink

tomorrow night would be out, but Tuesday night we could, you know,

meet in The Oak Room if you like. We could have Hot Toddies if it is

chilly out"

"I cawn't Tuesday night. That is Hillary's birthday. 'ow about Wednesday night?"

"No, no. I have an early meeting Thursday as well. I am sorry to say,

but Wednesday afternoon..."

"I 'ave a doctor's appointment"

"Nothing of concern I hope"

"Just a physical Love"

"Yes. Good, good. Well, ah... Thursday afternoon? Tea?"

"That would be lovely Willie!"

"Ah! Brilliant... and then of course I will also see you Saturday

night. I thought I might try to get us tickets to the Opera. Would

you, er, enjoy that?"

"Oh, yes. I would!", Nanny lied. She had never been to the Opera and

had no idea if she would enjoy it, but how bad could it be?

"Then I will see what I can do. Till Thursday then?"

"Thursday. Yes... I do still 'ave to get dressed though", she said,

motioning to the blanket wrapped around her.

"Oh! Of course. Pardon me", he said, stepping aside, so that she may

get into the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny strolled along 5th Avenue whistling. She was feeling rather

happy. Hillary had taken Eloise to a friends for the afternoon. Nanny

suspected it was Hillary's boyfriend's, but she had not asked. This

meant Nanny had the afternoon to herself. She had strolled along the

streets. Had a hot dog from a vendor. Taken a walk in the park, and

now she was walking up 5th Avenue, looking at all the pretty things in

the windows. She never bought anything on 5th Avenue herself. This was

a street laden with shops designed for woman like Hillary, not for

woman like her. She had, however, over the years realized that it was

a nice place to walk and browse.

She was in a good mood for another reason as well. It was Thursday,

and she would be meeting Wilkes in an hour for their tea date. She had

missed him so much since the weekend. Although they had seen each

other every day, it had just been a few minutes here and there. It

would be nice to sit down and spend time with him.

She laughed out loud thinking of a couple mornings ago, when a tap

came at the door in the morning. She opened it, and Wilkes popped his

head in, checked for Eloise, and then gave her a lengthy kiss. She had

enjoyed it, naturally, but could not keep from teasing him about it.

"I beg your pardon!", she had said when the kiss had broke, but he had

known she was merely teasing him.

"I do apologize. I merely needed to confirm in my mind that your lips

did, indeed, feel that good against mine", he replied, in a rather

cheeky manner.

"And...", she had asked.

"Even better then I remembered", he said with a wink, before kissing

her hand, tipping his hat and wishing her a pleasant day, before

heading to work himself.

She scolded herself, inwardly, now. This was not good! She was getting

too, too, too deep into this relationship. She thought of him all of

the time... and what really could come from this courtship? He was a

knight for Lord's sake! A knight who was staying in The United States

to be with her... Was that really fair of her to ask of him? Accept

she had not asked him. It had been his choice. He wanted to be near

her as much as she wanted to be near to him.

Still, the question remained in her mind. Where was this going? What

was it all leading up to? An affair? Of the flesh, so to speak? She

did want him in that way, of course, and she suspected he wanted her

in that way as well. It felt wrong somehow though. She knew it was

1957, and unmarried people did have physical relationships. Hillary

had lots of them! Not that she was obviously about it. Nanny thought

Hillary handled it very well. In a very classy manner, but at the end

of the day, to Nanny, it was still not the way things were intended to

be. The casual way that people seemed to give their bodies to each

other these days seemed odd to her. She was no saint, and was not one

to judge others, but to her it just seemed... all backwards.

She, herself, had been with two men, physically. Neither of which she

had been married to. So she was certainly in no position to judge. She

felt like it had been right at the time, but now these encounters left

her feeling rather empty. She did not mind Leroy, her sweet young

boyfriend, whom had died in the war. They were young. They had given

in to lust, although they knew they should have waited. He was heading

off to war though, for Lord's sakes! How could she have denied him?

They knew they would be married when he came home. Of course he never

did come home. She got a bit teary eyed, even now, thinking of Leroy.

No, she had not loved him, but she would have grown to. She knew she

would have. He was too good a man to not have, but she hadn't gotten

the chance, and at the end of the day, she was glad he had not died a

virgin. She was glad he had experienced it, even though he deserved so

much more.

Then there was Hubert Cook, her employer, whom she had fallen in love

with. Hubert had broken her heart. She regretted their physical

relationship, although it only happened the one time, immensely.

Hubert Cook had used her, she was quite sure. How could she have been

so foolish? He had seen that she had fallen for him, and used it to

have a one night stand with his children's nanny. Maybe, or maybe he

had taken her to bed in the heat of the moment, and confused fondness

with love, as he had said. She would probably never know for sure.

What she did know, was that it had been a mistake. What she also

knew, now, was that she had not loved him, not truly. Not in the

manner in which you loved another with your whole heart. The deepest

kind of love, where nothing holds a candle to sound of your love's

voice. Where electricity shoots from their fingers when they touch

you. Where the thought of loosing them brings you such misery that you

simply can not bare it. It had never been that kind of love. It had

never been what she was feeling now, for Wilkes.

It had not been so bad when she and Wilkes were merely spending time

together as companions. Of course they had feelings for each other.

They had missed each other when they were apart, especially last

summer. Their attraction and fondness for one another had always been

very obvious, but now... It was far more intense! Their date last

weekend had done to their relationship what a can of gasoline would do

to a campfire. It was not just the physical change. Yes, his kisses

and his touch was oh so divine, but having been out on a real date, as

a real couple, had also fueled the fires. The feeling of having a

"real" relationship, seemed to have a powerful effect on them both.

This was why it was not like the others with Wilkes. She cared much

more for him then she ever had any other man. They were not in their

twenties, and he was not a young man headed to war, as it had been

with Leroy. Nor was he, or would he ever be, a mistake, as was the

case with Hubert Cook. She could not have a real physical relationship

with Wilkes. Perhaps in her dreams, but that was it. She was not young

and naïve anymore. It would never work. She would just have to be

satisfied with his kisses, which were divine after all. They would not

marry. It was not possible. His family would disapprove. EVERYONE

would disapprove! Including herself. It was not right. He was above

her station in life. They had a lovely relationship right now. She

would just be happy with what she had. It was so much more then she

had had just 18 months ago.

She was in love with him. She knew it, just as plain as she knew she

had a nose on her face, but she tried desperately not to think about

it. She knew she was falling, before last weekend, but the falling was

over now. She was there. Yes, she was full blown in love. She looked

around at the people passing her on the street. If any of them knew

what she was thinking, they would think she was mad. She was too old,

too plump, too poor to mean anything to a man of Wilkes' stature.

Except that she did mean something to him. She knew she meant a great

deal to him, and so she whistled regardless. Telling herself, all the

while, to be happy with the wonderful gift she had been given, and not

fret about what never would be.

Nanny stopped her whistling, and in fact stopped dead in her tracks,

when she glanced into the Tiffany's Window. It was Wilkes. It was as

if she had dreamed him up... and there he was. She smiled and took a

step forward, intending to go in and greet him, but then it hit her

that he was a man... in a jewelry store. What if he was buying her

something? Oh! She hoped he was not. He did not, not, not have to buy

her love! She glanced in and saw the saleswoman helping him. She had

taken something out of the case to show him, which he had inspected

with a jewelers magnifying glass. Did Wilkes know about Jewelry?

Probably, it seemed to her that he knew about almost everything. He

was so intelligent, so well rounded... but enough about that. The

saleswoman slipped the piece of jewelry on her finger and modeled it

for him. A ring. It was a ring. It was a... ring? A RING!

"Oh my Lord!", she said out loud. She hurried past the window and

leaned up against the bricks of the next shop.

It was alright. It might not even be for her. Well, if it was what she

thought it was then it had better be for her! Perhaps it was not...

what she thought it was, though. Maybe it was just a... simple,

pretty, and yes quite expensive, ring. She took a deep breath and

walked by Tiffany's once again. This time headed in the other

direction. She saw the saleswoman take the tag off the ring and head

to the back of the store. Oh Lord! She was ringing it up!

Wilkes still held the ring in his hands, as he studied it. He turned

slightly and she saw the ring much better. Oh! It was the most

beautiful thing she had ever seen! Emeralds and diamonds, surrounding

a larger central diamond. It looked very expensive! She had to do

something. She must go in... and what? What if it was not an...

engagement ring? Just thinking the word made her want to pass out on

the sidewalk. The saleswoman returned and put the ring in a box, and

then into a little shopping bag. Wilkes signed something, and then was

handed the bag.

"Oh", Nanny said with a yelp, as she saw he was leaving.

She scurried past to the next shop and quickly entered. She was

horrified to see that it was a lingerie shop. What if he spotted her

in here? What would he think of her?

"Can I help you?", the sales girl asked.

"Aoww... No thank you. I was just ducking in because... Well, the man

that I am... Ah, dating. I spotted him next door at Tiffany's you

see..."

"Your getting married!"

"Aoww... Well, no! I... I don't think so. I'm... I'm really not sure"

"Oh! Well, he might have not asked you yet, but when he does you'll be

engaged, won't you? With a ring from Tiffany's, how could you say no?

It's a good thing you happened in! Shall we pick out something for the

honeymoon?"

"My sainted Aunt Fanny!", Nanny said as she swayed, "Love, could I

trouble you for a glass of water?"

"Of course! Of course! Would you like to sit? You look a bit... pale"

"Yes, yes, yes... I will... just... Sit...", Nanny said as she hit the floor.

... TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR

"Thank you Love. You really are a dear girl, but I will be fine, fine,

fine!", Nanny said as she hurried out of the lingerie shop's back

room.

"You passed out. I really think you should lay back down madame!", the

sales girl insisted.

"It was just due to shock. I am alright", Nanny said, stopping for a moment.

"But... You hit your head"

"My 'ead is fine. Thank you for your 'elp though", Nanny said as she

turned to go.

"But your friends are on their way. I called them after you fell. I

found your address in your pocket book"

"My what? Who, who, who did you call?"

"The Plaza. There was no one in your suite, but an Alicia Thompson

said that she and Maggie would be right over"

"Aoww! For Lord's sake!"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were hurt"

"It's alright... You did what you thought was best"

"What is that woman doing? She can't leave her horse there! She's

blocking the shop!", The sales girl said, looking out the window.

"That would be Margaret... or Maggie, her nick name", Nanny said.

"Nanny? Are you alright Love?", Maggie asked as she can charging into the shop.

"Fine, fine, fine!", Nanny replied, "I just got a bit dizzy. I can not

apologize enough for disturbing you both"

"Are you sure?", Miss Thompson asked, "The young woman on the phone

said that you had hit your head and had lost consciousness. Perhaps we

should take you to the hospital to be looked at"

"No, no, no. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but I am fine. I

know why I felt light headed. I... Ah, skipped lunch. That was it...

for sure, sure, sure"

"Ah, now Nanny you shouldn't be doin that. Come back to The Plaza and

we'll get you something", Maggie said.

"Thank you, but I am meeting Wilkes for Tea in, ah... Oh! In twenty

minutes! So I will eat with 'im"

"Oh. How nice", Miss Thompson said.

"Yes. I 'ave been looking forward to it. I 'ad 'oped to change first,

but due to the lateness of thee 'our..."

"Is Wilkes the man you are dating?", the sales girl asked.

"Oh, well, yes. 'e is. Well, we will be off then", Nanny said, moving

towards the door, not wanting the girl to say anything further.

"Aren't you going to tell your friends your news?", the girl asked.

"News?", Maggie asked.

"Ah, oh, it's nothing... I just purchased a slip. Long overdue, but

'ardly news", Nanny fibbed.

"I was wondering why you'd be in a lingerie shop Nanny", Maggie

replied, "I thought maybe you were buying something to give Sir Wilkes

a thrill! "

"Maggie! Really! Wilkes and I are not... We are not... Aoww, it's not

anyone's business, but..."

"You needn't explain Nanny", Miss Thompson said then.

"Hey, yeah. I'm sorry Nanny", Maggie said.

"It's alright. Let's just go, go, go"

"If it makes you feel any better, I tease Miss Thompson here about the

same thing with Mr. Salamone, all the time Love"

"Mr. Salamone and I are just co-workers. He is my boss!", Miss

Thompson insisted.

"Sure", Maggie said, winking at Nanny.

"Perhaps Alfonse and I are... friends as well, but that is it"

"Alfonse! Alfonse and Alicia Salamone. I can see it", Maggie teased.

"Aoww... Don't pay any attention to 'er Alicia", Nanny said to Miss Thompson.

"I don't. It is not like the entire Plaza does not know about her

crush on a certain, rather dapper, owner of The Plaza hotel!"

"What? No! Mr. Peabody and I are just friendly is all"

"You do take a lot of late night strolls", Nanny said with a smile.

"Only because he likes to wait up for his daughter when she gets done

a date with Bill... and I like to sit out front at night and watch the

city"

"Sure, sure, sure", Nanny said, winking at Miss Thompson, who was

smiling as well, "I really 'ave to get going now or I will miss my tea

with Wilkes"

"Are you sure we shouldn't have your head checked out?", Miss Thompson

asked, "You have a lump"

"No thank you. I'm fine. Now let's move, move, move!"

"What about your...", the sales girl began.

"Thank you again!", Nanny said.

"But your..."

"Please!", Nanny begged the girl.

"Engagement!", the girl finished.

"Her what ?", Maggie replied.

"It's ok. They're your friends. Tell them. It's exciting!", the girl

told Nanny, who was now covering her face with hands.

"Sir Wilkes proposed?", Miss Thompson asked.

"No! No, no, no. Now, may we go?", Nanny asked.

"Well, not yet, but he bought the ring next door. She saw him!", the girl added.

"Is that true?", Maggie asked Nanny.

"Yes! Her fella is going to pop the question!", the sales girl squealed.

"Aoww... No, no, no! I am quite sure that it is all... a big misunderstanding!"

"You saw him buy an engagement ring? At Tiffany's!", Miss Thompson asked.

"I could 'ave been mistaking! Per'aps it is just a friendly sort of ring"

"Does it have diamonds Nanny?", Maggie asked, matter of factly.

"Well... Yes"

"And it's from Tiffany's?"

"...Yes"

"Big diamonds?"

Nanny shrugged, before nodding yes.

"Yep. That would be an engagement ring", Maggie said.

"Aoww! My stars, stars, stars! What am I going to do?", Nanny asked,

as she plunked herself down in a nearby chair.

"Say yes", thee others said together.

"I can not, not, not say yes! 'e is a knight. 'e is above my station!"

"He's a knight? Wow!", the sales girl replied.

"Listen. Why don't we chat on th way back to The Plaza? We won't want

you to be late for your tea date", Miss Thompson pointed out.

"Yes... Alright", Nanny said, as she and her friends prepared to exit the store.

"Come back before you get married and I'll fix you right up for the

honeymoon", the girl said, as they left.

"She will", Maggie said with a wink.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wilkes nervously rubbed the ring box in his pocket. Should he ask her

today? No, it was not romantic enough. He would wait for Saturday

night, after the opera. He would not be able to think of anything else

until then, but then again, he had not been able to think of anything

else thus far anyhow, since he had decided that he would ask Nanny to

marry him. It had hit him in the face a few nights ago, as he was

getting into bed. He had felt overwhelmingly lonely in his bed by

himself and he had imagined how wonderful it would be to have her

laying beside him every night. To wake up each morning to her smiling

face. To... be intimate with her in that very bed.

He asked himself then, well, why not? They obviously made each other

quite happy. He loved her, very much. He was sure that she cared for

him a great deal. Yes, they were older, but there is no expiration on

love or marriage. Yes, he had been married many years ago, but there

was no reason he could not remarry. Many people did that these days.

He knew he could provide for her, financially. He did not wish to

waste any more time. He wanted to be there for her in good times and

bad, to be her shoulder, so to speak. He also wanted to be her, well,

lover. An excellent lover! He would work at it until he got it just

right, until he knew how to bring her pleasure in every respect. She

deserved that, and he wanted to give it to her. He wanted to spend the

rest of his life with her, but what if she did not feel the same? This

worry plagued him now.

She would be here soon. Miss Thompson had let him know, perhaps

fifteen minutes ago, that Nanny had been delayed and just stepped

upstairs to change quickly. He missed her. Perhaps he would suggest

them spend the rest of the afternoon together, after their tea. He

could call his secretary and clear his schedule for the rest of the

day. Of course this meant he would be backed up on Friday, but it

would be worth it.

"Good afternoon", Nanny said, making his neck snap up, "I am so sorry

that I am late Love"

"Oh! Nan! I did not see you come in", he said, quickly standing and

pulling out her chair for her.

"Thank you", she said, as she sat.

"You look lovely", he said sincerely, as he sat across from her, his

eyes glued to her.

"Am I forgiven for being late then?"

"Oh. Tosh, tosh. I do not care about that"

"Thank you. 'ave you ordered?"

"I have, yes. I ordered our usual. I thought it might save some time,

but if you would care for something different..."

"Oh. No, no, no. Our usual is fine, fine, fine Love"

"Ah. Very good", Wilkes said, discreetly admiring her yellow floral

dress, which hugged her bosom perfectly. He looked up then to her

face, and noticed the bump on her head, "Nanny! You've been injured!",

He said, hopping to his feet to go over and examine her forehead.

"Aoww, it was nothing. I just... slipped", Nanny said, waving a hand

casually, "Please sit Love. There is no need to fuss"

Wilkes reluctantly took his seat, asking, "When did that occur?"

"Just an 'our ago. That is why I was late, you see"

"Nanny! You should have canceled. You should be laying down!"

"I'm fine, fine, fine Love. I just passed out. It 'appens. I just 'it

my 'ead going down"

"Passed out? You said you slipped!"

"Aoww... Well. I suppose I did not want you to worry"

"Well I am. We're getting you to bed", he said standing and taking her

gently by the arm.

"No, no, no. Please Willie. I was looking forward to our tea today!",

she protested as he led her out of the restaurant.

"We shall order room service once we get you in bed. We can still have our tea"

"In my bedroom?", she asked, causing him to halt his steps.

"Oh. Oh yes. I see you point. Perhaps we can settle you on the sofa in

your suite... Or better yet MY suite. I don't want Eloise coming home

and jumping all over you in your present state", he said as he led

them to thee elevator.

"I really am fine Love, but I suppose there is nothing I can do to

stop you from tending to me is there?", she asked with a little smile.

He really was so sweet.

"Indeed not. It is my... job, and my pleasure, to look after you. You

are my... Well... You are my girlfriend. Aren't you Nan?", he asked,

as the elevator doors closed, and they rode up to his suite.

"Aoww... Well... ", Nanny replied, feeling a shiver run down her spine

at the notion of officially being his girlfriend. Considering what she

thought she had witnessed him purchasing this afternoon, it did not

seem like all that big a step... and it was a comfortable one at that.

She smiled over at his expectant face, "Well we 'ave not used that

terminology thus far, but yes, I suppose I am Love"

"Ah. Yes. Brilliant", Wilkes said, as he happily took her hand.

Nanny saw Max, the quiet and at times annoyed (most often by Eloise)

elevator operator, turn and give them a little smile. Nanny liked this

new feeling. She was his. So to speak. It was so simple and so sweet,

but it was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How are you feeling?", Wilkes whispered to Nanny. She had fallen

asleep after they had their tea and the doctor had examined her.

"Aoww... Good Love. Much better. Wha- wha- what time is it?", she

asked as she squinted at the clock on Wilkes' living room wall.

"It's six o'clock. You slept for two hours"

"My stars, stars, stars! I must go", she said, tossing the blanket he

had placed over her onto the floor, "Eloise and 'illary will be 'ome

by now"

"Nan, please lay back down. I have spoken with Hillary. She knows that

you are not feeling well and resting here"

"Oh. Well, per'aps just a few more minutes", Nanny said, surrendering

as she lay back down.

"I was a medic during the first world war you know. I almost became a

doctor, but went into publishing instead. Publishing was an exciting

field back then. I do wish sometimes that I had went into medicine

however"

"You 'ave done a wonderful job of taking care of me Love", she said

tracing his face with her finger, as he perched on the side of her.

"Well. I have a special interest in this patient", he replied, leaning

down to give her a brief soft kiss.

"This patient 'as a special interest in you as well", she said with a

cheeky smile, feeling that lovely feeling when they went to that

special place where they flirted freely.

He laughed his deep laugh, before his smile faded and he leaned down

to kiss her properly.

"Oh Willie!", she said, pulling him in to embrace her.

He broke away, saying, "No. This is not right. You are not feeling well..."

"I feel a lot, lot, lot better with your lips on mine Love"

"Oh. Well...", he said, as he leaned back down to her, "I would never,

you know, deny you comfort"

"My knight in shining armor", she replied, allowing him to embrace her.

They shared a series of deep, passionate kisses then. Before he

stopped kissing her suddenly. He stood and looked away. Nanny watched

as he paced back and forth a few feet away from her.

"What is the matter?", she asked, sensing that something was troubling

him, and suspecting she knew what it was.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I'm sorry. I did not intend to stop so...

abruptly like that. It was... Immensely enjoyable... I just have a lot

on my mind"

"Is it work? I am sorry you missed 'alf your day because of me Love"

"Tosh, tosh. It was a pleasure to look after you... and I am immensely

relieved that you are feeling better. I just... It is not work"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Oh. Well... I'm not sure I... can"

"Is it about us?"

"Yes, but I... We can't talk about this now. Perhaps on Saturday. On

our date. We'll talk more"

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes. Better then alright", he replied with a smile.

"Good, good, good!", she said sitting up, "Come sit with me?"

"Of course", he said, returning to her.

He sat next to her and patted her knee, "Can I get you anything?"

"Aoww... No, no, no. Thank you"

They sat there in silence for quite a while, and suddenly it became

quite tense. She wanted desperately to ask him about the ring,

although once she had... What would she say? If he did... want to

marry her. He, on the other hand wanted nothing more then to drop to

one knee right now. The waiting was killing him, but he should hold

off. For Saturday. A proposal should be part of a romantic evening.

Not an afternoon filled with injuries and awkwardness.

"So... Did you get the tickets then? For the opera?", she asked,

desperate to brake the silence.

"Oh! Yes! I am sorry. I had thought I had told you. Yes. It's all set.

Should be a lovely evening"

"Oh, yes"

"If you are feeling up to it..."

"Yes. I am fine, fine, fine Love"

"Right. Brilliant. Saturday"

"Yes. I suppose I should be going now. I will see you the night after

next, if not before"

"Indeed. Allow me to walk you to your suite", Wilkes said, relieved

that he would no longer have to fight the urge to propose right then.

"Get some rest", he said, kissing her forehead when they arrived at her door.

"I will Willie. Thank you for taking care of me today. You 'ave a nice

evening Love"

"Thank you. You as well", he said, as she opened her suite door and

stepped inside.

"Bye", she said with a smile, as she closed her door.

"Goodbye Nan"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saturday afternoon Nanny had spread out the outfit that she would be

wearing on her date with Wilkes that night. Nanny smiled, looking at

the black boat neck cocktail dress, another gift from Hillary. It had

a poofy skirt, which made Nanny want to spin around and twirl just

looking at it. It was, if her assumptions were correct, going to be a

wonderful, life changing night.

Nanny had done a lot of soul searching over the past two days, and had

come to the conclusion that there was no point in denying that Wilkes

was going to propose to her. It had obviously been an engagement ring

she had seen him purchasing. She was obviously the one it was intended

for, and so their was no point in pretending that was not the case.

What she did have to decide, however, was if she was going to say yes.

At first the answer seemed obvious. No, no, no! She could not do it.

They came from different worlds and it would not be right. His family

would never except her, and might even think of her as something of a

"gold digger".

Her answer had changed, however, in the last 48 hours. To YES, why

shouldn't they be happy? No one could ever love him more then she did,

she was quite sure. Then it changed to MAYBE, perhaps she should take

more time to think it over, after all... where did Eloise fit in to

all this? She briefly went back to NO. Thinking that life is easy now.

It's not scary. Love is scary. Marriage is scary. Finally, however,

she came to her senses and realized that anything in life worth having

was not easy. Life, love, marriage was scary... But worth it, to be

married to the man she loved. Wilkes was incredibly supportive and

understanding and so everything with Eloise and his family would work

out. It would have to, because she WAS going to say YES.

Once she decided, really decided, she began feeling much less tense

about the whole situation. Now she just had to wait for him to ask.

She very much hoped, and suspected, that he would ask tonight. It

appeared that the wait was driving him crazy, and so she was sure he

would pop the question very soon. Hillary and Eloise were gone for the

weekend. Which worked out rather well Nanny thought. She would have

all of Sunday to enjoy her engagement, before telling the girls when

they returned Monday morning.

Nanny left her dress spread out on her bed, and hurried downstairs

where she was having her done in preparation for tonight. As she

hurried out of her suite and into the hall, she passed an elegant

woman. In a fitted black suit, about her age, whom she had never seen

before. She had short red hair, obviously not natural at her age, and

a tight pinched face. Nanny smiled at her, and the woman gave her back

a cold half smile. Oh well, not uncommon for The Plaza, Nanny thought

as she continued on her way towards the elevator. She was so tired of

society women, but she wasn't going to think about that now. Nothing

was going to ruin today for her. Nothing, nothing, nothing!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wilkes heard a knock on his door and closed the engagement ring box,

which he had been studying, and placed it in a drawer. Who could this

be? He wasn't expecting anyone. His heart lifted, thinking it might be

Nanny, and he enthusiastically opened the door. Then his face fell.

"Elaine?"

"Hello Wilkes. I am sorry to arrive on your doorstep without notice,

but we need to talk. May I come in?"

"Ah, well... I suppose, but it will have to be brief. I have a lot,

er, happening today"

Elaine stepped inside and sat on the sofa, smoothing her expensive

black skirt below her and adjusting the matching suit jacket, before

turning to Wilkes, whom had just shut the door.

"It's been quite a while. You look good", she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I heard about your husband's passing last year. I was sorry to hear"

"That is big of you"

"Yes... Well. What brings you then? I have something major going on

this evening, and I must prepare, you see"

"Are you proposing tonight?", she asked.

"Am I... What? How did you... "

"I am still a regular customer at Tiffany's. I heard you bought a ring

a couple of days ago"

"Well... It is really none of your business, but yes. I did"

"You love her?"

"Elaine, that is very personal"

"Is that a no?"

"No! It most certainly is not. I do love her! I love her very much"

"Good. I am glad Wilkes. I came to gave you my blessing, and to...

right a wrong"

"Our marriage has been over for thirty years Elaine. I don't think

there is anything to say, but thank you for your blessing"

"I just want to say I'm sorry. For the selfishness, thee excessive

drinking, thee... affairs"

"As I said, it has been a long time"

"I did change after we divorced. I remarried, as you know, and was

faithful to John... a good wife"

"Yes. You married him rather quickly as I recall. We had a quick

divorce and then you were remarried within weeks"

"You wanted the quick divorce... We separated at Christmas and were

divorced before Valentine's Day! It seems you couldn't get rid of me

fast enough"

"Can you blame me?"

"Of course not. I was having an affair with my second husband while I

was married to you"

"You were having an affair with a lot of people when you were married

to me, but that is all water under the bridge. I did hear that you and

John seemed quite happy. You had a son soon into the marriage as I

recall"

"Ah. Yes, David. He is a wonderful boy, well... Man now. I must admit

that we are not as close as we used to be, not since my husband died

last year"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I do wish you well Elaine and I do appreciate

your well wishes, but I really do have a lot to plan for tonight. So,

er..."

"Of course, but before I go... I do have something I need to tell you"

"I don't need to hear that you are sorry. Life has been good to me

these last couple of years. I met a wonderful woman, who I am hoping

to marry. I'm not thinking about the past any longer"

"Wilkes..."

"I hope we can be friendly. Do keep in touch"

"Wilkes..."

"Please. You needn't apologize... Not at this stage of the game"

"He's yours"

"I beg your pardon?"

"David... My son. He is yours"

There was silence for a long while, as Wilkes looked back at his

x-wife in disbelief.

"That is impossible", he said quietly, "You had him..."

"Six months into my second marriage. We told everyone he was

premature, but in reality I was three months pregnant when I

remarried"

"How would you even know I was the father?"

"I did the math. John was out of town"

"And there was no one else?"

"Not at that time. No. I had fallen in love with John. It was just

him... and you. You were my husband after all. I felt I had certain...

duties to you"

Wilkes sniffed at the air, before turning away. His anger mounting,

"Why should I trust you? We hardly ever engaged in... "

"It only takes once"

"I am aware"

"You must remember when you tried to leave me. You had found out about

John, which I swear only upset you so much because he worked for the

same company as you... Anyhow, I tried to talk you into staying. I was

terrified of change back then. You agreed to give me one more chance

and we made love... Of course after John came back and you caught us

together it had ruined that second chance... But that was it. When

David was conceived. John never knew he was not the father. I just

told David last year. He basically hates me now. Can you believe your

own child hating you?"

"This can't be happening"

"I realize that you are overwhelmed, but I thought I should tell you.

Especially when I heard that you were remarrying. I thought you might

want to tell her beforehand. Not that he's a child. Lord, he's thirty!

All the same..."

"What is the matter with you? Where do you get off deceiving us all to

suit your needs?"

"I know. I was different back then. I have wanted to tell the truth

for years, but I could not have done that to John"

"What about me? It wasn't bad enough that you were unfaithful and

destroyed or marriage... You saw it fit to take away my chance to be a

father?"

"I am sorry. I simply do not know what else to say"

"Nor do I... Perhaps you should go"

"Alright", she said standing and pausing in front of the door, "He

wants to meet you. It's... not his fault Wilkes"

"Well of course it is not! It's yours! All yours"

"Yes", she said digging in her purse and handing him a business card,

"That's his phone number. He hinted to me that he might make the first

move and get in touch with you, but if not..."

Wilkes took the card silently.

"Goodbye Wilkes", she said stepping into the hall.

He stood in the door silently, watching her turn and walk towards the

elevators. His life irrevocably changed by her brief visit. He closed

the door and poured himself a drink. He then sank down into a chair.

He had a son. All he could think about all week was the possibility of

becoming a husband... and now... He finds out he is a father.

He sat, letting it sink in. Turning the card over in his hands. He

reached over and pulled open the drawer which held Nanny's ring. He

placed the card beside it, looking at them both, thinking about what

they both symbolized. He shut the drawer and leaning back in his

chair, as he placed his face in his hands.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: What A Night

It was Saturday night, and Nanny bit her lip as she heard her doorbell

ring. This was it. She knew she looked elegant in her designer black

dress with the fitted bodice and poofy skirt, which fell right above

her knee. She had made sure the seems were straight on her black

stockings. Her finger and toenails were painted red. She was wearing

her black peep-toe pumps. Her hair and make-up were lovely, done

professionally downstairs. She had applied her perfume very carefully,

even spraying some on her chest and stomach. Not that she was going to

get carried away, but one did not get engaged to be married every day.

She was sure that after the opera and their romantic dinner, and of

course the proposal... they would return to one of their suites, where

things were bound to get... a bit heated.

She opened the door, and saw her knight standing before her. It was

all she could do to not leap into his arms and announce that, yes, she

would be his wife... and drag him off to her bedroom. Instead, she

smiled and said hello.

"Good evening Nanny", Wilkes replied, looking rather tired, not quite

his charming self.

"Come in", she said, and he stepped past her. She was surprised to see

that he hadn't brought her flowers, but what did that matter?

"Are you ready?", he asked, and she detected that his smile was forced.

"Ah... Yes. For sure, sure, sure. Just let me get my clutch", she said

as she retrieved her bag off the coffee table, "All set"

"Great", he said, giving her another forced smile.

"Do you... like my dress?", Nanny could not help but ask. He normally

showered her with compliments, and tonight was so special... She just

wanted to see that light in his eyes and hear him exclaim how lovely

he found her. Just once.

"Very nice", he said, not looking at the dress at all, "Let's get

going. We don't want to miss the first act"

"Of course", Nanny replied, her heart silently sinking. As she

followed behind him. This is not what she had expected.

They rode in the elevator down to the lobby, passing by several Plaza

employees who smiled at her, and a few commented on how lovely she

looked. Mr. Salamone kissed her hand as they passed him, saying that

he never saw her look more beautiful. Nanny returned his smile and

also gave one to Miss Thompson, who as always was by his side. Alicia

Thompson gave her a thumbs up and Nanny's heart sank some more.

Everyone thought she looked beautiful, she even thought she looked

beautiful! However, the man she loved, and tried so hard to look nice

for, did not seem to have noticed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After thee opera and dinner, Wilkes had announced that he needed to

pick something up at his office. Nanny was surprised by this. It was

rather late. Then, however, she thought that maybe it was the ring and

she perked right up.

"Shall I come with you?", Nanny asked after Maggie, who was driving

them by horse and carriage... all prearranged by Wilkes, pulled up to

his office building.

"No, no. I won't be a minute. The security guard knows me, but he

might be uncomfortable letting you in after hours. I know it is a bit

chilly. I will be quick. Just a few papers that I need"

"Alright Love"

He gave her hand a quick peck and made his way inside.

"SO...", Maggie asked, after he had gone, "Has Sir Wilkes asked you yet?"

"No", Nanny said, trying not to sound too sad, "Per'aps that is what

'e is doing now. Maybe 'e went in for the ring"

"Yeah. Maybe", Maggie replied biting her lip.

"You don't think 'e will ask tonight. Do you?", Nanny asked her friend.

"Oh Nanny, I couldn't say... "

"Aoww... I'm sorry Margaret. I should not 'ave asked you that!"

"No. It's fine. We're friends Nanny"

"Yes", Nanny said with a smile, "I am thankful for my friends"

"Something your not telling me honey?"

"No, no, no... I just. Well... I suppose there is"

"Wanna talk? Or should I mind my own business?"

"Aoww... I don't know Margaret. I just don't know wha- wha- what to

think! Willie 'as been so distant tonight. 'e barely 'as looked at me,

and 'e 'as not been listening to me much either"

"Oh dear"

"If it were any other evening I would just be a little irritated, but

I would assume 'e 'ad a bad day and just suggest we call it a night...

But tonight. Tonight was supposed to be special...", Nanny said,

turning her face so that her friend would not see the tears that

threatened to spill over.

"Oh, Nanny... "

"No, no, no. I'm over reacting. I suppose I put too, too, too much

stock into tonight is all. I am sorry for falling apart on you"

"Don't be! That's what friends are for. To confide in and tell each

other when they feel something is up..."

"Yes. Thank you for listening Margaret. You are a true friend"

"Nanny. I wasn't sure if I should, but... I have to tell you

something... about Wilkes"

"Wha- wha- what? Is it bad?"

"No... Well, I don't know. Just something I think you oughtta know"

"Yes?", Nanny asked, trying to be brave.

"A woman rode in my carriage today. She came out of The Plaza and then

picked up a friend a few blocks away and they took a ride around the

park. They were real high class, society type women"

"Yes"

"Well... The one who came out of The Plaza started chatting away to

her friend, and she said she had gone to visit her ex husband, Wilkes"

"Aoww, my stars, stars, stars. Wilkes' ex wife paid 'im a visit? 'e

didn't say anything"

"I'm not sure it was him, but do ya know anyone else named Wilkes?

Cause I sure don't"

"No. No I am quite certain that my Wilkes is thee only one at The

Plaza. Maybe that is why 'e is so distant. Per'aps she said something

to upset 'im"

"Yeah. I was getting to that. I did not hear everything they said, but

I did hear her, the ex, say that she was surprised he hadn't suspected

about something, because she had allowed him to have a quick divorce

as he wanted, and she thought that would be a dead giveaway"

"A giveaway to wha, wha, what?"

"I don't know! ...but. Well... "

"What is it Margaret? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing Love. It just occurred to me that maybe... Based on what she

said, that... "

"Aoww... What ?"

"Maybe they're still married!"

"What?"

"Maybe the divorce was never finalized, like a loop hole since it

happened so quick. Something Wilkes and his attorney missed"

"Oh my Lord!"

"It's just a guess... I'm probably wrong"

"But... What if your not wrong?", Nanny asked sadly, "That would

explain why 'e didn't ask me tonight"

"Or maybe he's just waiting... For Valentine's Day or something!"

"Why would she want to trick 'im into staying married to 'er though?

...and never tell 'im after all these years?"

"I don't know Nanny. I don't think like these society broads do, but I

do know they are a crafty bunch... Fueled by money. Maybe she was

waiting for him to hit it big, so that she could cash in big time"

"Oh! Wilkes did inherit 'is families..."

"Business? Yeah that could be it"

"Not business... Castle, in England. A grand, extremely well known

castle. It's photographed in lots of books"

"That's where Sir Wilkes LIVES?"

"In the winter, yes... Do you think that is what she was waiting for?"

"Maybe Love. It's all beyond me"

"Me too", Nanny said sadly, "I should 'ave never thought 'e would want

to marry a woman like me"

"Whatcha sayin that for Nanny? Anyone can see Sir Wilkes is crazy

about ya. This is all just guesses. If I were you, I would just come

right out and ask him"

"I couldn't possibly... Oh! 'ere comes Wilkes. Not a word. Please Margaret"

"Of course. I did not say anything or hear anything. You just give me

a sign if you want to go home at any point"

"Alright. Thank you"

"So sorry", Wilkes said, as he climbed back into the carriage holding

a file, "I hadn't the faintest where my secretary had filed it. All

set now"

"Is that what you went in for?"

"Well... yes"

"I see"

"I suppose we should be getting back to The Plaza now"

"For sure, sure, sure", Nanny said, not looking at him. Her feelings a

mixture of anger, sadness, disappointment and just the slightest bit

of hope, that she was wrong about everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wilkes walked Nanny to her door, and she took a deep breath.

"Please, won't you come in?", she asked with a smile, determined to

save some part of this evening.

"I am sorry. I had better not. I have work to catch up on from being

home Thursday afternoon with you"

"I'm sorry to 'ave inconvenienced you"

"No, no... Not at all, but I do have a lot to do. I have a lot on my

mind as well. I do apologize"

"Very well", she said stepping into her suite, "Good night"

"Oh... Yes. Did you enjoy the opera?", Wilkes asked, it suddenly

hitting him that he had not very attentive to her tonight.

"It was lovely", she said rather shortly.

"Next weekend we'll go to the boxing match. Won't that be nice? A

little of my world and a little of yours", Wilkes said with an eager

smile, trying to make up for what he was just realizing, had been

quite an unromantic evening.

"Yes. Your world is the beautiful voices of gifted sopranos and tenors

and mine in bloody men punching one another", Nanny replied quite

irritably.

"Nan, I'm sorry. I did not mean to imply..."

"Goodnight Wilkes", she said as she began to close the door.

"Wait. Please! May I come in?"

"I asked. You said you did not wish to"

"I know... but that was before I realized that I had, er, upset you"

"I do not, not, not need your pity"

"It is not pity. I just... I feel badly that you did not have a nice evening"

"You wanted me to 'ave a nice evening?"

"Of course I did"

"Well. You 'ave a very amusing way of showing it Wilkes! I could 'ave

'ad a lovely evening... and you would not 'ave 'ad to spend a penny!

All you 'ad to do was look at me once or twice. Compliment me... Just

once for Lord's sakes!"

"I'm sorry Nan. I realize I was not very attentive to you tonight, but

it was not intentional. I promise you"

"Not intentional? You barely spoke to me! You did not introduce me to

any of your friends at the opera. You didn't pull out my chair, or

open any doors for me. You didn't hold my hand, or kiss me other then

a peck on the hand, you didn't even notice when I asked you for a

dance after dinner. You ignored me all evening!"

"Oh Nanny. I'm so sorry! It was all a dreadful blunder. I should have

rescheduled our date for another night. I am so distracted right

now... I just have so much on my mind..."

"Aoww! Just stop, stop, stop! I don't wish to 'ear anymore. Goodnight

Wilkes!" She said, closing the door in his face, and locking it.

He knocked on the door for a few minutes, and quietly urged her to

open the door, but eventually he had given up and, she assumed,

retreated to his own suite. When she was sure he was gone, she took

off her coat and place it over the sofa. Then she unzipped her dress

and tossed it haphazardly into the corner. She hated that dress now!

He hadn't even noticed how lovely she had looked in it. She never

wanted to wear it again. She never even wanted to look at it again.

She never wanted to be reminded of how awful this night had turned

out, how low she felt right now.

She took off her shoes and collapsed into a ball on the sofa. Hugging

a toss pillow, she sobbed. She hadn't realized how badly she had

wanted to marry him until tonight, when he never asked. Why had his ex

wife visited him today? What had she said? Did she want him back? Were

they still married?... She felt pathetic. This is why she hated

relationships! Someone having that much power over your emotions...

It was unnatural. Wasn't it? No man had ever asked her to marry him.

"Why?", she whispered to the empty room as the tears rolled down her

cheeks, "What is so wrong with me? I would make a good wife"

Realizing how silly she sounded, she stopped. She did not need a man

to measure her self worth! She needed a drink. They didn't keep

alcohol in the suite due to Eloise. She picked up the phone and

ordered a martini from room service, and she would pay for it herself.

In cash. She could take care of herself for Lord's sakes!

She laid back on the sofa and opened the box of chocolates that had

been sitting on the coffee table since Wilkes had brought them by on

his way home from work the previous evening.

"Something sweet for my sweetheart", he had said, as he handed them to

her and gave her a kiss. Then he had gone on and on about what a

wonderful time they were going to have at the opera and at dinner the

next evening. Yes... What a LOVELY time it had been!

A knock came at the door, and she ran to her bedroom to get her silk

robe, "Just a minute...", she called as she slipped it on and tied it.

She then headed to collect her drink from room service. She neglected

to fix her smudged eye makeup from her crying before answering the

door.

"Nanny... I know you are angry, but please do not close the door",

Wilkes said, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I suppose you think you can bring me flowers and all will be forgiven?"

"Not at all. I am immensely sorry about tonight, but no... These are

just... for our date. I neglected to bring them earlier. I had ordered

you a lovely bouquet you see, but I neglected to pick them up. As I

said, I have a lot on my mind... Not that that is a good excuse.

Anyhow, they are not quite as lovely, but I went down and got these

from the drug store"

"Just now?", she asked, taking the flowers.

"Yes... I did not wish to disturb you, but I really wanted to bring

you flowers. I know it doesn't change anything..."

"No. It does not, not, not"

"I... Ah..."

"Thank you all the same though"

"Of course. I... Oh, hello William", Wilkes said as Bill arrived with

Nanny's martini.

"Nanny, Sir Wilkes", Bill greeted them.

"Just a minute William. I would like to pay you and tip you in cash tonight"

"Oh... Just put it on your tab Nanny", Bill replied.

"No! That is Hillary's tab, not mine. Just a minute...", she said as

she grabbed her purse.

"Just charge it to my room", Wilkes said.

"No!", Nanny said, as she returned, with her purse, "I am quite

capable of paying for my own drink"

"Yes. Well, I just thought..."

"Now then, 'ere we are Love", Nanny said to William, handing him a ten

dollar bill and ignoring Wilkes.

"Nanny. This much too much. The drink is only three dollars!", Bill replied.

"Take it", Nanny said to the lovely young man.

"I really couldn't. You can't make all that much money as a..."

"Take it!", Nanny nearly shouted.

"Right. Thank you very much", he said, handing her the drink and

backing slowly away.

"Well then", Nanny said to Wilkes, taking a sip of her drink, trying

to look as if she did not need him around to enjoy herself, "If that

is all..."

"No Nanny... I do have something I would like to tell you. Could we

chat... Just for a few minutes?"

"I don't know Wilkes. I'm rawther tired. I 'ad a long night of talking

to myself"

"I deserve that, but please..."

"...and racking my brain why everyone we ran into tonight seemed to

think I looked breathtaking, their words not mine, mine, mine, except

my own boyfriend did not seem to think so. No, I think it all 'as warn

me out"

"Nanny please... I need to talk to you!"

"About your ex wife? Who you were alone with in your suite today?"

"How did you know..."

"I 'ave people who care enough about me to fill me in on such things,

even if you choose not to"

"I didn't know she would be coming... and after she left, well, all I

could think about..."

"Was how much money she 'ad tricked you out of? Is that why you didn't

give me a second thought? Money?"

"No! Certainly not. It is much more serious then that. May I come in?"

"Very well", Nanny said, letting him in and settling in the chair

across from him.

"I do want to tell you what she said, but I must tell you first that I

assure you I had no idea. It had never even crossed my mind. Not for a

minute! I do not want you to think that I suspected and had done

nothing"

"Oh Lord! Then it's true... You're still legally married to 'er?",

Nanny asked, trying to hide her emotions.

"What? No! Goodness no!"

"Oh. Well then... What?"

"I... I just found out this afternoon..."

"Found out what Wilkes? If you are going to tell, tell, tell me then please do!"

"I have a son"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: OK. Here is the next chapter... If anyone is still speaking to me ;)

CHAPTER 7: A SIGN FROM ABOVE

Nanny held Wilkes' head on her chest and rubbed his back. They lay on

the sofa in her suite, tangled together. It seemed odd to Nanny that

she didn't feel uncomfortable with this. Under any other circumstance,

she imagined that their current positions would conjure up all kinds

of fear and excitement. However, at the moment, she wanted only to

provide him with comfort and support, which he gratefully excepted.

After Wilkes had told Nanny the full story of Elaine's confession,

they had sat and talked for over an hour about his feelings on the

situation. He confided to her all his fears. That he wouldn't be a

good father. That his son wouldn't like him. That his son would be a

spoiled snob like his mother. That he might think that Wilkes had

suspected that he was his, but hadn't wanted him...

Nanny held him close and assured him that everything would be fine,

fine, fine in thee end. Secretly she was cursing Wilkes' ex wife, but

kept her mouth shut for the time being about that. Wilkes was

obviously very unhappy with Elaine as well. He shed a few tears,

thinking about the fact that he had been a father all this time and

never knew. So much time wasted. Nanny wiped the tears off his cheeks

with her thumbs. She found that seeing his emotional side only made

her love him more.

Wilkes had apologized to Nanny for his lack of attention to her

tonight. To which Nanny waved a hand and told him that under the

circumstances it was completely understandable. After their talk, they

had shared Nanny's martini and some of the chocolates on the coffee

table, before laying down in their current position. She looked at him

now, wondering if he had fallen asleep, but she saw that his eyes were

open.

"Penny for your thoughts?", she asked softly.

He smiled up at her, kissing her hand, "I was just thinking about how

lucky I am"

"To be a father? Yes Love. It is a gift for sure, sure, sure. I am

glad that you are big enough to see it that way"

"Well, yes... but I meant you"

"Oh! Well... I am lucky too. I'm so sorry about 'ow I reacted after

you brought me 'ome... I don't know what came over me. I be'aved like

a child for Lord's sake!"

"Tosh, tosh. I deserved that...", he said, closing his eyes, "and you

had no way of knowing my reasons. If I had half a brain I would have

told you right after Elaine told me, and we could have rescheduled, or

at least you would have known why I was acting as I was"

"Water under the bridge Willie. I just want to comfort you Love"

"I'm incredibly grateful for your support Nan. I feel so much better

after our talk. Another reason I wish I had told you sooner"

"Well, I am 'ere now darling"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, "You called my darling"

"Yes. I suppose I did"

"I like it", he replied with a smile.

"Me too, too, too Love", she said with a grin.

"Nanny?"

"Yes, my darling?", she asked with a giggle, hoping she wasn't over

using the term of endearment already, but loving the way it sounded

too much to hold back.

"I am in love with you"

Nanny looked down at him in silence, as she searched his face.

"I do mean that", he said, pushing up closer to her, "I assure you

that I would not say it if it were not absolutely true. I... I felt

that after everything that happened today... I just need you to know

how I feel"

She was silent for a few moments, and Wilkes lowered himself back to

his original position, giving her a little space. He did, however,

pick up her hand and held it in his own.

"I love you too Wilkes", she finally said, softly.

He stroked her hand, looking up at her, "You realize that you do not

have to say that. I will love you until the day I die, even if you do

not feel the same"

"Oh Wilkes! But I do! I did not, not, not want to admit it, even to

myself, for a long time, but I do. I love you! "

"You do?", he asked with a smile, moving up to be close to her again,

"Well that certainly is wonderful news!"

"Yes. It certainly is", she said with a laugh.

She took his face in her hands, as they looked deep into one another's

eyes. He lowered his face to hers after a moment and they shared a

rather long and lovely opened mouth kiss.

"Our night is looking up", he said, running a thumb over her cheek,

when the kiss had broke, "Do you know how long I have wanted to tell

you that I love you?"

"I can imagine... If it is anywhere near as long as I 'ave loved you"

"I had, you know, planned on telling you tonight. It really is a

shame. I had so many lovely things planned. I wanted it to be a very

special evening. One you would always remember"

"Aoww, well...", Nanny replied, not sure if he was referring to

proposing or telling her that he loved her, "They'll be other nights"

"Oh yes. I will make it up to you Nan. I promise you"

"I'm sure you will Love", she said, kissing his forehead, "Your in

love with me. That certainly makes for a nice evening in my book"

He leaned back and moved her legs so that he was behind her and able

to spoon her close to him, "I adore you", he said softly in her ear.

Nanny closed her eyes, basking in this joyful feeling,"My Lord I love

being in your arms", Nanny admitted.

"It does feel right. Doesn't it?", he said, trailing his fingers down

her arm and threading them through hers.

Just then a load noise was heard from outside.

"What was that?", Nanny asked, snapping open her eyes and jumping a

bit, before another load sound was heard, "My Lord, what could that

be?"

"I don't... Oh!", Wilkes said, his eyes widening.

"What?"

"Nothing. I am... not sure what it is, but why don't we have a look",

he said, sitting up and looking at Nanny in her silk dressing gown.

Goodness, how did he miss how attractive she looked. More so, even,

then usual. Here he had been laying in her arms, with her looking like

a goddess... but there was no time to think about that now, "Can you

get dressed? I'll go to my suite and get... My coat. Yes! My coat! Be

right back", he said, standing and rushing out of her suite.

"Well... alright", she said after he was gone.

She retrieved her dress from the corner where she had left it, slipped

off her robe and slipped on the dress. A quick knock at the door told

her Wilkes was back.

"Come in Love"

"Good. Your dressed. Let's go", he said, pulling her by the hand.

"Wait! I need to be zipped, for Lord's sake!"

"Of course", he said, stepping around behind her to zip up her dress.

He had never seen her bare back and he could not help but take a

moment to marvel at it's beauty. Tiny little freckles, fair skin, the

sheer black material of her corset... There was no time for this! He

zipped her up quickly and grabbed her hand once again.

"My coat!"

"You can wear mine", he said as he ran with her out of the suite,

slamming the door, and down the hall. He jabbed the elevator button

violently upon arrival.

"Willie... 'onestly! What is the 'urry?"

"Oh... I just want to see what that noise was"

The elevator doors opened and they stepped on.

"Straight to the lobby, PLEASE", Wilkes asked Max, "It's an emergency"

Max nodded, as Nanny gave Wilkes a questioning look. It took forever,

it seemed to Wilkes, to get to the lobby, but finally the doors

opened. Wilkes ran out, tugging Nanny behind him. He continued running

through the lobby.

"Wilkes!", Nanny protested, "People are looking!"

Wilkes kept up his pace and soon they were stepping out the doors and

standing on the sidewalk with others, looking towards Central Park.

The sky above the park was lighting up pink, and green, purple, white

and blue.

"Fireworks!", Nanny exclaimed.

"Oh!", Wilkes said out of breathe, "Yes. Fireworks. Look at that"

They stood and watched the fireworks for a few minutes. Crowds of

people formed on the sidewalk around them. Many people were coming out

the front doors of The Plaza as well, to have a look.

"I didn't see anything in the news paper", a woman next to Nanny said.

"I know!", Nanny said, turning to the woman and her husband, "This is

rawther unexpected"

"They are beautiful. Aren't they?", Wilkes asked Nanny, as he wrapped

an arm around her waist.

"Yes Love", she replied, resting one hand on his back, thee other on

his chest and tucking her head under his chin.

A large set of beautiful pale fireworks went off at once, exciting the

crowd. Following by a brief pause, and another series of fireworks

which spelled out words in the sky. There was excitement in the crowd.

"Oh my Lord!", Nanny exclaimed.

Wilkes turned to her expectantly, smiling and reaching into his pocket.

"Itn't it amazing what they can do these days?", she said.

"Well... Yes", Wilkes replied, a bit deflated.

"I wonder what it says"

"You can't read it ?"

"No. I don't 'ave my glasses Love. Oh well..."

Wilkes could not believe his luck, as he watched the words in the sky

fade away. He let out a sigh and removed his empty hand from his

pocket. Several people from The Plaza could be heard saying, "Where

are they?", "What did she say?"...

"What's all the fuss about?", the husband of the woman beside Nanny

asked his wife.

"Oh, for goodness sakes! Your eye site is getting worse and worse! It

was a marriage proposal!"

"Aoww!", Nanny said, overhearing, "Did you 'ere that Willie? It was a

marriage proposal!", Nanny relayed, looking around for the couple who

were involved, but oddly not seeing any commotion amongst the crowd.

"They must be up in their room, watching from the window", the woman

said to both Nanny and her husband.

"Yes, probably", Nanny replied, before turning to Wilkes, "This woman

thinks they are probably up in their room. I wonder what she said!"

"Ah... Nanny", Wilkes started.

Nanny was distracted by thee other woman however.

"Must have cost him a fortune to have funded these fireworks, whomever

he is!", the woman said, "There is no way the city contributed"

"She thinks the fellow who asked must 'ave paid for all the

fireworks!", Nanny whispered to Wilkes.

"Nan, Really I must...", Wilkes tried again, but Nanny was distracted once more.

"Some one named Suzanne. I will have to look for it in the paper. That

is the only way we will ever find out I suppose", the woman said to

Nanny and to her husband.

"Her name is Suzanne", Nanny said, to Wilkes, as she continued to

watch the fireworks.

"Yes. I know", he said, looking her in thee eye.

"Aoww!", she said, slapping his shoulder, "You are so bad!"

"I am?", he asked in surprise.

"You could read it and you didn't tell me! Well... What was 'is name?

I would like to look for it in the paper"

"His name?", Wilkes asked, now incredibly nervous.

"Yes", Nanny replied, "Aoww, I suppose it didn't say"

"No... It did", Wilkes continued, his palms growing wet.

Before he could say anything more, the woman from beside Nanny tapped

her on the shoulder. Nanny turned away from Wilkes to hear the woman.

"His name was Willie", the woman said.

"Oh. Thank you", Nanny said, turning back to Wilkes.

"Nanny... "

"It seems 'is name is Willie! 'ow about that", she said, looking back

up to the sky, "Suzanne and... "

Wilkes watched Nanny's face. Her smile faded, her eyes shifted from

the sky to the park in front of her and then slowly towards him. She

searched his face, and he nodded his head, trying not to get

emotional.

"Oh, my stars, stars, stars!", she whispered, her mouth falling open.

He had asked her. He had really asked her, and in such a grand way!

"Nanny...", Wilkes began, as he pulled the ring, which he had

retrieved from his room earlier, from his pocket, opened it and sank

to one knee, "I love you. I have never been in love before you, and I

never thought I would... and yet, here I am. Completely and entirely

captivated by you"

Most of the crowd of people were looking at them. The fireworks had ended.

"Oh for goodness sakes!", The woman next to Nanny said to her husband,

"It's them! It's them! ... He must be a millionaire!"

"I can't even begin to tell you what you mean to me", Wilkes

continued, ignoring the crowd around them, "I would like to try, but

perhaps I will save that for when we are, you know, alone. I CAN tell

you however, that you mean more to me then anyone or anything ever

has. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to

wake up beside you every morning, and go to sleep beside you every

night. It is my wish to be there for you in good and bad, and for you

to be the person that I can go to in good and bad times as well. My

special someone. I want to devote my life to making you happy... If

you'll let me"

"Oh my sainted Aunt Fanny", Nanny said, barely audible.

"Suzanne, my beautiful Nan. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Wilkes! You WERE going to ask me tonight!"

"Well... I. Yes. Did you... know? That I was going to ask you to... "

"I suspected. I will tell you the whole story later. Oh Willie! You

are such a wonderfully romantic man!", she said, offering her hand to

help him up.

"Well... It was supposed to be a better evening that proceeded it, but..."

"Never mind that. It was perfect Love. Just perfect!"

"Is that... That is to say... Do you accept?", he asked hopefully.

"Oh YES! Yes, yes, yes my darling!", she said, hugging him tightly.

The crowd cheered, and Nanny gave him a big kiss. Wilkes laughed

happily then and hugged her once again.

"Thank you Nanny. I am so happy. Thank you!", he said in her ear.

"You needn't thank me Willie! I love you. I want to marry you!"

"Yes. Indeed", he replied.

Both their eyes were brimming with tears, as they let out little

breathless laughs.

"I must put the ring on your finger!", Wilkes announced, noticing a

lot of people were still standing around waiting for something.

"Aoww, it is so lovely Wilkes!", she said as she held out her

trembling hand, dozens of strangers looking on.

Wilkes took her hand and began slipping the ring on, but then someone

bumped him from behind and the ring went flying. Wilkes and Nanny, as

well as several others in the crowd looked around, searching for where

it had landed.

"I am such a fool!", Wilkes scolded himself, as he searched for the ring.

"You are not, not, not a fool! ... And we will find it sweet'eart",

Nanny replied, as they scanned the ground. Something in the distance

caught her eye, "There!"

"Where?", Wilkes asked.

"Here", Nanny said grabbing his hand and walking a few yards away,

just to the left of The Plaza doors, "Oh! There you are!", Nanny said

to the ring as she picked it up.

"Thank goodness!", Wilkes said, relieved.

"Look. We're away from the crowd. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise"

"Yes... A little more private over here isn't it? Now where were we?"

"Ah... I believe you were about to slip an engagement ring on my

finger Sir Wilkes, my 'andsome knight", Nanny replied, holding out her

hand.

"Oh...", Wilkes said with a smile, "Yes indeed I was Lady Suzanne. May

I have that beautiful finger please me lady"

"Certainly Sir, and you may kiss my 'and as well"

"Ah. A treat indeed", he said, kissing her hand, "Such smooth skin...

May I slip on your ring now my beloved?"

"Please do"

With that, he slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. Well

of course it did, Nanny thought. This was just like a fairy tale.

Nanny admired her ring, before reaching out to kiss him.

"I love you Nan", he said, when her lips were about to touch his.

She smiled, not leaning back, so that when she replied her lips

brushed his slightly, "I love you Wilkes", she said before she moved

in for the kiss.

What a kiss it was! It started out filled with love and excitement,

warm and opened mouth, which would not be called tame, but then it

took on a new life. The joy of their engagement, mixing with all the

bonding and knowledge of their mutual love from earlier, and the

relief that they had overcame thee obstacles and made up from their

quarrel fueled them. Their kiss became deep and hungry, as they forgot

where they were. Their hands clung to one another's backs, as their

angled mouths seeked more and more from thee other. The sound of a

couple clearing their throats was what finally halted them.

They straightened themselves, and turned around, expecting to see

people standing behind them. Wilkes was about to apologize for their

public display of affection, but stopped short seeing no one was right

behind them.

"Down here", a voice said.

They looked down to see Mr. Salamone and Miss Thompson huttled

together against the building, in a small alcove out of site.

"Oh my lord!", Nanny said quietly.

"We weren't going to say anything", Miss Thompson said, "Since you

hadn't seen us. No need to embarrass anyone, but we thought... We

thought that the way things were going you might like to know we were

here, you see"

"Ah", Wilkes said slightly embarrassed, before realizing he had no

reason to be. He loved Nanny. They were getting married. Yes they had

passion for one another, which was a rather wonderful thing as far as

he was concerned, "And what are you two doing down there?"

"We were just...", Miss Thompson started.

"We simply wanted... ", Mr. Salamone added.

"Never mind!", Nanny said as she raised her hand, "You needn't explain

to us. You just go back to doing whatever you were doing!", Nanny

said, winking and taking Wilkes' arm.

"This is not something we do... often", Mr. Salamone said, "We are

generally strictly professional. This a... a five star hotel!"

"Well perhaps you should do it more often then", Wilkes replied, "Time

only moves in one direction. Don't make the same mistake I made and

wait close to a year before making a move"

"Yes, yes, yes! You must grab 'appiness when you get it. We'll let you

two be now"

"Thank you", Miss Thompson replied.

"Yes. Thank you", Mr. Salamone seconded.

"And congratulations", Miss Thompson added with a bright smile.

Wilkes and Nanny left thee other couple alone and made their way back

into The Plaza. The crowd had disappeared, except for the group of

Plaza residents and employees who wished to offer them

congratulations. Mr. Peabody, who Nanny noticed was standing by

Maggie's side, had champagne dispersed to everyone in the lobby, as

Bill got on the piano and played love songs. Nanny and Wilkes danced,

and sang along with their friends for about an hour or so, before

retiring upstairs, exhausted.

"Well... That turned out to be a pretty special evening after all.

Didn't it Love?", Nanny asked as they rode up in thee elevator.

"Oh yes, yes! Quite!", Wilkes replied, kissing her briefly.

"I'm going to be a Lady!", Nanny said, having just truly realized it.

"You have always been a lady!", he said as they nodded to Max and

stepped off the elevator, approaching her suite.

"Aoww..."

"I know we have a lot to work out... The wedding details, living

arrangements, the plan for Eloise, meeting my family, meeting my... my

son. Not to mention my retirement coming up... But can we save all of

that for Monday Nan?"

"Well. Yes. Of course Willie"

"Ah. Very good. You see, I was hoping that tomorrow would just be

about you and I"

"That sounds lovely darling. Thank, thank, thank you!", she said as

she kissed him, then turned to unlock her door.

"Nan?"

"Yes Love?"

"Er, Hillary and Eloise won't be home until Monday morning you said"

"Yes. That's right"

"Well. Then. Would you care... to, you know, sleep in my suite tonight?"

"Oh!", Nanny said in surprise, "Well... I would like to, yes, but I

think that perhaps... I 'ave never been married Wilkes... and I want

our wedding night to be..."

"Oh! No, no. I just meant to sleep. Truly I did. I would like to wait

until we are married as well", he said, taking her hands, "I know what

it means to you to wait... and to me too, but particularly you"

"Thank you. I love you so much. Much, much, much more then I 'ad

the... Well, the two other men who I cared for in the past. It's

different with you Willie. I just want our wedding night to be

special, in that way"

"I'm honored to hold that place in your heart", he said, kissing her

hand, "and yes, our wedding night will be very special"

"Wilkes...", she started, leaning against the door frame and looking

down, "You do realize then... I am not, not, not a virgin"

"Nor I, as you know, but it has been a very long time for me"

"Oh yes! Me too... and as I said, it's different with you. I'll be

with... my 'usband"

"Yes. Yes indeed you will. Perhaps our wedding night will be like the

first time all over again then, for both of us", he said with a smile.

"It does not bother you then?"

"Of course not my darling", he said, reassuring her, "We both have our

pasts and now... We have our future"

"Oh Willie! I love you", she said hugging him.

"I love you too", he said with a little laugh, her having nearly

knocked him over.

"So. You just want to... Cuddle a bit tonight?"

"Does that sound silly?"

"No! It sounds divine, divine, divine!"

Nanny entered her suite then and put a few things in a bag. Once she

was ready, Wilkes took her arm, after Nanny had locked up, and tucked

it securely under his, as they made their way to his suite. They

passed Lily, the night maid from their floor, on their way.

"Congratulations", she said, as she passed, "Always knew you two were

sweet on each other"

"Thank you very much", Wilkes replied.

"Yes, thank you", Nanny seconded.

"Lovely people here at The Plaza", Wilkes said, after Lily had gone.

"Aoww... Yes! Quite. You know... Eloise is going to be quite upset with you"

"For taking you away? Yes. Well, we will work that out"

"Aoww... No. Not that. I will always be a big, big, big part of my

little Love's life. I was referring to the fireworks"

"Ah, yes. I suppose she'll be rather cross at me when she finds out

she missed them"

"Yes"

"Well... Perhaps I'll arrange for more on her Birthday"

"Aoww... What a sweet man", Nanny replied.

"Here we are", Wilkes said as he unlocked his door and pushed it open,

before scooping her up into his arms.

"Willie! Put me dow- dow- down! You'll brake your back!

"Nonsense", he said, stepping over the threshold with her.

"Itn't it supposed to be the wedding day that you do that?"

"We'll do it then too", he said with a smile.

She laughed deeply, "Should you put me down now?"

"No, but could you get the door", he replying, giggling with her as

she tried to manage the door knob.

He walked them over to his little cart of drinks and motioned to the

bottle of champagne and glasses, which she picked up.

"Very nice", she said with a smile.

"I'll have to get ice", he said walking into the bedroom with her.

He motioned to the night stand and she placed the champagne and

glasses down. He then laid her gently in his bed, kissing her sweetly

on the mouth.

"I'll go get that ice", he whispered, just an inch from her face.

"Do you really have to go? I'll drink it warm. I don't mind, mind, mind"

"I'll only be a minute", he said with a little laugh, as he straightened.

"Alright, but I expect my fiancé back 'ere in one minute!", she said,

pointing to the bed.

"Yes, my lady", he said, kissing her hand and hurrying out of the room.

Here she was. Laying in Sir Wilkes' bed. Engaged to him! Him

completely in love with her. Lord! How had this happened? She smiled,

marveling at how wonderful life could be when you listened to your

heart, and to what was in other people's hearts.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: MEET DAVID

ONE WEEK LATER

Nanny sat nervously tapping her knee at the table in thee Italian

restaurant where Wilkes and David would be meeting her. They had gone

to the boxing match, which had originally been intended as a date for

Wilkes and Nanny, but after finding out that David was an avid boxing

fan, Nanny insisted that Wilkes bring his son instead.

Tonight was the third time Wilkes was meeting with David. They had

meet for the first time earlier in the week at The Palm Court for tea.

Nanny had nervously waited in her suite for Wilkes to come up and tell

her how it had gone. The moment Nanny opened the door and saw Wilkes

beaming back at her, she felt incredibly relieved. They had gotten on

very well from the very beginning. Wilkes told her that David was

bright, kind, handsome, funny, interesting and well rounded. He was

obviously incredibly proud of him already, which pleased Nanny to see.

Wilkes told her that he had told David all about Nanny as well, and

that David very much wanted to meet his father's fiancé. Later in the

week Wilkes had met David for lunch downtown, and once again they had

enjoyed each other's company.

This had been a busy week, with Hillary and Eloise dragging Nanny all

over Manhattan in search of the perfect wedding dress. Nanny didn't

care quite as much about the dress as Hillary or Eloise seemed to, but

the search had made them happy and lessened the blow of Nanny's

retirement, and so Nanny was happy to play along. She had found one

dress, just yesterday, that she loved, loved, loved! However, Hillary,

who did say Nanny looked beautiful in it, wasn't sure it was right for

the wedding, and so Nanny was having second thoughts now as well.

Nanny had decided that she would be retiring as Eloise's nanny after

she had married Wilkes, but had assured Eloise that she would always

be close by. She could never just up and leave her or Hillary. She

loved them as if they were her own daughter and granddaughter. Eloise

was a bit sad of course, but perked up when she was told that Nanny

and Wilkes would be living in a castle in England part of the year.

She was thrilled to learn that she could spend a lot of time there as

well, and would even have her own room.

Nanny sipped her wine now, thinking about how crazy her, once simple,

life had gotten over the course of one week. It would all be divine in

the end though. She would be happier then she had ever dreamed. She

smiled at the thought of being Wilkes' wife. Just then, she looked up

and saw Wilkes entering the restaurant, beside him was a handsome

young man with dark hair, who looked remarkably like Wilkes, just a

bit fitter and of course younger. Nanny sat up as tall as she could,

and straightened her red silk blouse and her black pencil skirt,

before crossing her legs. She patted her hair, and looked down,

pretending to examine her menu.

"Nan, sweetheart", Wilkes said, as they arrived at the table.

Nanny looked up, "Wilkes!", she said as she stood and kissed his cheek.

"You look beautiful", he said, looking her up and down before turning

to David, "David, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Suzanne... Nan,

this is David. My son"

"Suzanne, how lovely to meet you", David said, stepping forward and

kissing her hand.

"You as well David. Call me Nanny, as my friends do. Please"

"Very well, Nanny", he said with a smile.

"Shall we all sit?", Wilkes asked, pulling Nanny's chair back out,

before taking his own seat.

"So... Ha 'ow was the match? David, Wilkes tells me that you enjoy

boxing quite a bit"

"It was a great fight Nanny. Yes I do enjoy boxing, I'm told the same

about you. How refreshing. Most woman detest boxing!"

"Everything about Nanny is refreshing", Wilkes said, squeezing her

knee under the table, "She is unlike any woman I have ever known. A

true breath of fresh air, as far as I am concerned"

"Wilkes...", Nanny said, blushing.

"It is true Nan. You are very well rounded", he said, defending his

praise of her. Then, thinking of the double meaning of his last words,

an unintentional smile formed on his face, but he caught himself

before it got too broad. He cleared his throat, adding, "I am a lucky

man to have such a charming woman in my life"

"I think you've embarrassed your lovely fiancé", David said with a grin.

"Oh. I did, didn't I? I do apologize Nan, but it's true. She has such

a lovely way about her, an inner beauty... and outer beauty of

course... But I'll stop now. I believe you two were discussing boxing"

"Yes", she said, relieved that Wilkes had stopped gushing over her.

Not that she had really minded. He was awfully sweet. She tucked his

praise away, inside her, to think about later when she was alone,"I do

enjoy boxing. Yes David"

"My father says you always drink a beer when you watch the match on

television. I am the same. They just go together don't they?"

"Aoww... Yes. I do enjoy a beer with boxing. I know it's not exactly

lady like... "

"Oh, nonsense!", David insisted, "My father's right. It's refreshing"

Nanny smiled in reply at David. She liked him. He was a nice young

man... and he looked so much like Wilkes! It's a wonder no one had

guessed previously that Wilkes was his true father. The waiter came

then and took their food order. Wilkes ordered two bottles of wine as

well.

"We might prefer beer", David said with a laugh, gesturing to Nanny and himself.

"Oh dear", Wilkes replied, thinking he was serious.

"Aoww... 'e is only teasing Love"

"Ah", Wilkes said with a laugh.

"Nanny?", David asked then, "Is that a cockney accent I just heard?"

"Aoww... Well, yes. I tried to 'ide it"

"But why?"

"Nanny's a bit paranoid about her accent. I find it charming however",

Wilkes explained.

"As do I. I have always liked a London woman", David agreed.

"Well. Itn't That sweet, sweet, sweet of you. Thank you David"

"When we first met she tried desperately to hide her accent. Didn't you Nan?"

"Aoww, Lord yes! I worked awfully 'ard at 'iding it, as I recall"

"Little did she know how sexy I found it", Wilkes went on to say.

"Wilkes!"

"Oh dear. I am sorry Nan. It is however, you know, the truth"

David gave a little laugh, "If I may say, you two seem like quite a

nice pairing. You seem to fit, perhaps unexpectedly, quite nicely

together"

"Thank you. I would have to agree", Wilkes said, taking Nanny's hand

and gazing into her eyes.

She squeezed his hand and gave him a little smile, before turning back

to David, "So... I'm not the first woman with a cockney accent you've

met then David?"

"Well, in the flesh yes, but my daughter and I saw "My Fair Lady" on

Broadway three times last year"

"Oh 'ow nice!", Nanny exclaimed.

"Yes. Have you seen it? It's marvelous!"

"No, no, no. I 'ave 'eard very good things about it though. I would

like to see it"

"Oh, you should!"

"Wilkes never mentioned you 'ad a daughter David"

"I, ah, did not realize", Wilkes said then, "I... Have a granddaughter?"

"Aoww! I 'ad not even thought of that! 'ow wonderful!", Nanny exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry", David said, rather bewildered, "I had thought I had

told you. I was sure I had"

"No. I'm quite sure I would recall"

"I apologize", David said sincerely.

"No need, no need my boy! This is all a lot for both of us to take in,

and as Nan has pointed out... It's quite a wonderful surprise!"

"Your going to love her! She's the light of my life! Her name is Sophia"

"Sophia", Wilkes said, turning to smile at Nanny, "That's a nice name,

isn't it Nan?"

"Aoww... Yes, yes, yes! Very sweet. 'ow old is she David?"

"Six"

"Your joking! My Eloise is six!"

"Your granddaughter?", David asked.

"No... I'm 'er nanny. It's not just my name, it also 'appens to be my

occupation... Or I was. I will be retiring soon"

"Nonsense. Nan is much more then a nanny to Eloise. She was Eloise's

mother, Hillary's, nanny as well. She had custody of Hillary after her

father died. She is very much a part of their family"

"Yes. Well, that is true", Nanny admitted, "I love my girls very,

very, very much!"

"And they feel the same", Wilkes added.

"I'm sure that's true. You seem like you would be wonderful with

children. I just can't wait for both of you to meet Sophia... and

Eloise too. Sophia could use more friends. My ex wife has her home

schooled by a tutor. She does not make friends easily I'm afraid"

"Eloise is tutored as well, but she'll be going to school in the fall.

Oh, Eloise would love to meet 'er! I'm sure, sure, sure!"

"Yes. We'll arrange something", David replied, "And of course Sophia

needs to meet her grandpa!"

"Sounds good to me. I'm rather excited now!", Wilkes said, pouring

wine for everyone.

"Yes, yes, yes", Nanny agreed, "I must say. I am surprised... And

pleased, at 'ow quickly you two 'ave become comfortable with one

another. I thought you might be using first names at first, but 'ere

you are already comfortable saying "my father" and "my son"... It's so

nice to 'ear"

"Oh, well...", Wilkes said blushing, "It never occurred to me to call

him anything else"

"Nor I", David said, reassuring him, "I was not never very close to my

father, well... the man I thought was my father. He was a decent man,

don't get me wrong, but we did not see eye to eye very often. So this

is like a second chance for me"

"That's lovely", Nanny said.

"Yes. To second chances, for all of us", Wilkes said, raising his

glass, "and to our new family... Cheers"

"Cheers", David and Nanny chimed in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nanny! How did it go with Wilkes' son?", Hillary asked, poking her

head out of the door of their suite, as she heard Nanny's

characteristic footsteps in the hall.

"Aoww... Very well! They'll be right up. Wilkes is just showing David

around The Plaza first. David 'as been 'ere before of course, but

Wilkes wanted to show 'im around so much, I don't think David 'ad the

'eart to point that out to 'im"

"They're coming up then?"

"Yes. For a drink. I thought you might like to join us"

"Oh! I couldn't possibly! Look at me"

"You look gorgeous!", Nanny said sincerely. Honestly, when did Hillary

ever not look gorgeous.

"Well... Perhaps. Eloise is fast asleep. I suppose if I lock the suite

door it would be alright. We'll just be down the hall. This David...

is he cute? "

"Very! Just like Wilkes, but younger"

"Oh", Hillary said, a bit disappointed.

"Excuse me young lady! My fiancé is a very 'andsome man!"

"Well... Yes. To you Nanny. Don't get me wrong Wilkes is a nice

looking man... Just not my type"

"Well it's not a date 'illary! Just come meet 'im. 'e is Wilkes' son"

"Ok. Just let me change. I'll be right over"

"Alright. Don't be long!", Nanny said as Hillary closed the door.

"Two minutes", Hillary called back.

Nanny reached in her bag then and retrieved her lipstick. She flipped

open her compact and touched up her lips while waiting for thee

others. Red lipstick! She had never thought she would wear such a bold

color, but she had found now that she enjoyed wearing it in the

evenings. Wilkes liked it too, she was quite sure. She gave herself a

little smile before closing her compact, instantly scolding herself.

So you have a wonderful man who is crazy about you, she told herself,

don't get vein about it Nanny!

"Ah, there's my lady!", Wilkes said, as he and David rounded the

corner. Wilkes approached her and slid his arm around her waist. His

hand then moved lower briefly, coming to rest on her outer thigh,

giving it a discreet little squeeze, before returning to her waist.

"Oh!", Nanny exclaimed, before lowering her voice, "Willie!"

"I'm sorry my love"

"Are you sure, sure, sure you need a nightcap?", Nanny asked, "Per'aps

you've 'ad enough wine for one evening"

"Why? Because I'm happy to see the woman I love?"

"Considering I just left you a few minutes ago in the lobby... Yes",

Nanny said, flushing, seeing how David was smiling at them.

"No, no. I'm just immensely... Happy... and grateful for my life at this moment"

"Well... I can't argue with that I suppose", Nanny replied, just as

Hillary was opening the suite door once more and stepped out, locking

it behind her.

"All set Love?"

"Yes Nanny. Good evening Sir Wilkes"

"Hello", David said to her.

"How do you do", Hillary said to him, as she offered him her hand,

"I'm Hillary"

"Nice to meet you. David Lawrence, Wilkes' son"

"Of course. How good to meet you"

"Good evening Hillary. Will you be joining us in my suite for a night

cap?", Wilkes asked.

"Certainly. Thank you"

"Brilliant! Let's not stand about in the hall then. Shall we?", Wilkes

asked, taking Nanny's arm.

They all walked down to Wilkes suite. Where Nanny and Hillary settled

on the sofa as Wilkes and David made the drinks.

"He IS cute!", Hillary whispered, "Very fit"

"Yes. Well, 'e 'as good genes", Nanny said giggling.

The men returned with the drinks then, and took their seats, each in

an armchair across from the ladies. Wilkes looked longingly at the

sofa, before sitting. Nanny knew he wished he was sitting there beside

her, so that he may rest his hand on the small of her back, or perhaps

discreetly on her knee. However, he would survive for one night

without that.

"So David, what do you do for a living?", Hillary asked.

"I own a travel agency. Lawrence Travel"

"I've heard of it. I have friends who use it often actually", Hillary

said nodding.

"They are quite a large outfit. David started it from nothing. Isn't

that impressive?", Wilkes asked, proud of his son.

"Very impressive", Hillary replied.

"Thank you. We specialize in trips to tropical locations. The

Caribbean is very big right now, as well as Bermuda. Have you been

Hillary?"

"Oh yes. To both. They are lovely places"

"She travels a lot, lot, lot", Nanny said to David.

"I see. As do I. Perhaps I can be of some assistance to you in the future"

"Perhaps you may", Hillary replied.

"Which is bigger?", Wilkes asked to David, who was still looking

Hillary in the eye in a flirtatious manner.

"Ah, what?"

"Which is bigger right now, Bermuda or the Caribbean?"

"Probably Bermuda. A lot of couples are looking to honeymoon there

these days. They have these wonderful resorts there where you can just

stay in your swim suit all day long. They have huge pools with swim up

bars, suites with gorgeous ocean views, beaches with all kinds of

activities"

"Perhaps you two should consider having your honeymoon there", Hillary

pointed out.

"I'm not sure I want to be in my swimsuit all day long. Especially not

around all those young people"

"Nonsense. I'm sure you look very appealing in a swimsuit", Wilkes

commented, "Besides... It's not like we'll be leaving the room all

that much"

"Wilkes!", Nanny chastised him, as Hillary and David laughed.

"I am sorry Nan", Wilkes said, trying to hide his smile.

"Sure, sure, sure you are", Nanny replied sarcastically, although she

wasn't really upset. In fact she rather hoped that what he implied

would be true.

"I'm feeling rather cheeky tonight aren't I?"

"Yes. You certainly are!", Nanny replied, as she stood and walked

towards him, "But your so adorable when your cheeky", she said bending

down to kiss his cheek.

"Should we leave them alone?", David whispered teasingly to Hillary.

Hillary chuckled in reply.

"I'm just going to the little girls room", Nanny said, straightening,

"Please, please, please excuse me"

"So how are the wedding plans going?", David asked after Nanny had

left, "I hope Nanny is not getting too stressed, as most brides do"

"Oh, well... The plans are in their infancy. Nanny and I have only

been engaged for a week you see... but we do wish to marry as soon as

possible. Unfortunately, weddings take time to plan"

"Why don't you just elope?", David asked.

"Because my daughter would kill them", Hillary answered.

"Oh yes, I have been told about Eloise", David replied.

"Well, don't believe a world of it. She's troublesome, yes, but a real

sweetheart. I'm very proud of how compassionate she is"

"She is quite remarkable for such a young child. She encouraged Nanny

and I to, well... pursue one another, in the beginning. We might not

be together if it weren't for her", Wilkes added.

"She sounds amazing", David replied, "... and I have heard nothing but

good about her"

Wilkes and Hillary exchanged a look, which, although both of them

adored her, said "wait".

"I have a six-year-old daughter myself. Sophia"

"Oh! How divine! Sir Wilkes, your a grandfather!"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm quite happy about it. I just found out tonight. I

cannot wait to meet her", Wilkes replied.

"Does she keep your wife very busy?", Hillary asked David then.

"We're divorced. I have Sophia more often then her mother does. My ex

wife works, by choice, so we share custody", David replied to Hillary.

"I see", Hillary said. So he was available...

"Weren't we talking about wedding plans?", David asked.

"Oh yes!", Hillary replied, "Nanny and I, and Eloise, have been

searching for her dress all week. I would never buy off the rack, but

Nanny insists that it is what she wants. I think we might have found

the one yesterday"

"You did?", Wilkes asked in surprise, "Nanny did not tell me"

"Well, its very lovely... and she does look beautiful in it, don't get

me wrong..."

"I'm sure she does", Wilkes replied, feeling slightly jealous that

Hillary had seen Nan in her wedding dress.

"We're just afraid it may be a little too simple for a grand affair,

which is what this wedding seemingly will be"

"What are we talking about?", Nanny asked, as she returned and sat

next to Hillary.

"The wedding", Wilkes replied.

"Oh. Not, not, not again!", Nanny said with a sigh.

Wilkes raised his eyebrows to this. She could vaguely see hurt in his

eyes, and immediately was sorry she had said the words aloud.

"Aoww... I did not mean it like that Willie! Not at all, all, all! I

want to marry you more than anything in the world! It's just... Well,

all anyone 'as talked about for a week is the wedding and there 'asn't

even been any real progress"

"You found a dress", Wilkes pointed out.

"Oh. You told 'im?", Nanny asked Hillary, "I didn't want to say

anything, because I'm not sure it's right for thee occasion"

"Do you like it?", Wilkes asked Nanny, setting down his glass.

"Well... Yes. I love it! It's the most beautiful I 'ave ever felt in

my life, wearing that dress"

"Then it's right for thee occasion", Wilkes said with a smile, looking

forward to seeing it himself.

"It's not, not, not formal enough though", Nanny pointed out.

"Why do you two need a big wedding? Why not just go down town and get

married next weekend? Then Nanny could wear her casual dress. Perhaps

you could make it up to Eloise some other way", David suggested.

"It's not that casual!", Hillary said, "It's a beautiful silk chanel

wedding dress, its far too good for city hall!"

"Ok... Sorry", David replied.

"No, I'm sorry", Hillary replied kindly, "I just think that Nanny

deserves a grand wedding. She has never been married before, and their

love story is like a fairy tail. It should happen in a majestic

ballroom, not a dingy city office"

"I agree with Hillary. I think Nan should have everything she's ever

wanted on her wedding day", Wilkes added.

"Yes. You both are right", David said, seeing their points.

"Then it's settled. It shall be...", Hillary began.

"But all, all, all I want, is to marry you", Nanny said, looking at Wilkes.

"Really? You don't want a grand wedding Nanny? It is alright if that

is how you feel. Please. Be honest. Tell me how you feel about this"

"Aoww... I'm a simple woman. I 'ave never been one for nice things.

'illary 'as been giving me designer clothing for years and I did not

wear any of it until I started dating you Love"

"I see", Wilkes replied, "Then you would like to just go to city hall and wed?"

"Well... No. The truth is, despite my being a woman of simple tastes,

well, I would love a big beautiful wedding... With flowers everywhere

and all of our friends and family, and dancing and champagne. I do

want a beautiful romantic wedding, as selfish as that may sound"

"That does not sound selfish Nanny!", Hillary said.

"No. It does not", Wilkes agreed.

"But a wedding like that takes time to plan, and as much, much, much

as I want a beautiful wedding... I don't think I could possibly wait

all those months to marry you Love"

"Oh Nanny, I don't want to wait that long either! It is not as if we

are that old, but we aren't young any longer either. I just don't want

to waste the precious time we have... I do wish to give you your dream

wedding however. It is quite a dilemma"

"There might be a solution", David said, "There was couple I worked

with recently that just got married in Bermuda, on the beach. You fly

in all your guests, and the resort takes care of everything else. It

was really nice too. I saw the pictures. It was gorgeous! Very classy,

yet casual... Tropical flowers everywhere. You have the option of

holding it in the evening, as the sun in setting over the sea, quite

beautiful... and it could be planned for two to three weeks from now.

Just a thought"

"It's an idea", Wilkes said, looking at Nanny, "It's nice and warm

there this time of year. Despite it being cold here, or in England. We

could fly everyone in and then stay for our honeymoon"

"Fly in all those people? That would cost, cost, cost you a fortune!",

Nanny pointed out.

"A grand ball costs a fortune as well, and I can certainly afford it.

WE can afford it"

"Well... It does sound... Romantic", Nanny admitted.

"It does", Hillary agreed, "Oh! Nanny! You could wear your dress. It

would be perfect!"

"Aoww!", Nanny said with a smile, thinking about the dress, "Yes I could!"

"Shall we think about it then?", Wilkes asked Nanny.

"No"

"Ah. Well..."

"I think we should do, do, do it!", Nanny replied.

"Brilliant!", Wilkes declared.

"Oh! Divine! Wait until I tell Eloise! A wedding in Bermuda. How

exotic! How chic!", Hillary said.

"You could help us arrange it David?", Wilkes asked.

"Of course. I think I could pull it off for two weeks from now. If I

get busy right away"

"Is two weeks enough notice for people to attend?", Nanny asked.

"It is plenty", Hillary said, with a wave of the hand.

"Maybe for you Love, but for others it might be 'ard to get time off from work"

"We could make it a month from now", David offered.

"No!", Wilkes practically shouted, making everyone look at him wide eyed.

"You just tell me what you want for a time frame then, and I'll try to

work it out", David said after a moment.

"I'm sorry. I did not intend to shout at you all. I just... I... I

really...", Wilkes started.

"You don't want to wait", Nanny said.

"No. Is that terribly selfish? Once I heard two weeks... Well, I feel

rather set on it now, but a month isn't so bad I suppose..."

"No, no,no! Two weeks. I don't want to wait any longer then that

either Love", Nanny replied.

Wilkes smiled at her in reply. He could not wait to be her husband. It was true.

"Great. Then two weeks it is", David said.

"Yes, and, ah, Perhaps we can throw a big celebration this summer. In

England. For anyone who could not attend the wedding and for the

locals as well. I am quite active in my community. I'm sure everyone

will want to meet my beautiful wife"

"Aoww... 'ow sweet", Nanny replied.

"That's a great idea!", Hillary commented, "We can hold a ball at the

castle. I'm sure all of your friends in England would want to meet

your son and granddaughter as well"

"Yes! Indeed. I've yet to meet little Sophia myself. Tell me David, do

you think I might have an opportunity to meet her soon?", Wilkes asked

hopefully.

"How about tomorrow?", David asked.

"Well, that would be wonderful!", Wilkes replied.

"Yes. You and Nanny can take Sophia and Eloise out and David and I can

start on the business of the wedding... Just the boring things,

bookings, flights. You two can pick the flowers, and linens, plan your

honeymoon... ", Hillary offered.

"Alright", Nanny said to Hillary, "Thank you Love"

"I'm not taking over am I?", Hillary asked cautiously.

"No, no, no! I'm 'appy for the 'elp. We must make a guest list soon,

soon, soon and send the invitations. Oh, and I need to get my dress

from the shop for sure, sure, sure"

"Why don't we make the guest list tonight Nan? Unless your too tired",

Wilkes offered.

"No, no, no. I'm not tired a bit", Nanny said with a smile.

"Great! Then I can have the invitations printed tomorrow after David

and I have set it up with the resort", Hillary said.

"Yes. That should be fine. I'll pick up Sophia in the morning and

bring her to Grandpa's. I told her about you. She's excited... in a

quiet way. As I said, Sophia is quite shy", David said.

"Oh. Isn't that sweet", Nanny replied.

"What shall you do with her and Eloise?", Hillary asked.

"Per'aps the zoo, or a picnic. What do you think Willie?"

"Yes. That sound fine. I will follow your lead Nan. I don't have much

experience with children..."

"Well then you 'ave come to the right woman", Nanny replied.

"Yes... I am quite sure I have", Wilkes said, smiling at her. Their

gaze on one another lingering.

"Shall we get that guest list done?", David asked.

"Aoww! Yes, yes, yes", Nanny said, snapping out of her trance.

"Do you have time to get your dress tomorrow and go for alterations

Nanny?", Hillary asked.

"We'll squeeze it in", Wilkes replied.

"Yes, but you can not, not, not see me in my wedding dress Love",

Nanny told him.

"Of course not, of course not. I'll just send in my little spies to

tell me how beautiful you look", Wilkes replied with a grin.

"Alright then", David said, as Hillary returned with a pad and paper

from Wilkes desk, "Let's get to work everyone"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: Contentment

TEN DAYS LATER

"They're rawther fond of each other already, aren't they Love?", Nanny

asked, as she took a bite from her egg salad sandwich.

"Yes. Indeed they are. Sophia has really come out of her shell. She is

not nearly as shy when Eloise is around", Wilkes replied.

Wilkes and Nanny sat on a checkered picnic blanket in Central Park,

watching Sophia and Eloise chase each other around with their bubble

wands in hand. They had just finished flying their kites with Wilkes.

"Do you like your sandwich Love? You barely touched it", Nanny asked,

taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Oh. Yes. I do. Quite good, thank you", he said, taking a bite, "Your

a very good cook"

"It's just, just, just egg salad Willie", she replied, laughing.

"Well, I can't make egg salad. I can't make much of anything, but

luckily I have room service here and a cook in England"

"In a few days you can add a wife to that list. I know you 'ave a

cook, but I would love, love, love to cook for you from time to time.

Would that be alright Love?"

"Of course Nan! Whatever you like"

"Thank you Willie. I do love cooking. I just 'ave not 'ad the

opportunity! I miss it. I miss a lot of things living in a city"

"Like what?"

"Well... tending a garden, riding a bicycle into town, swimming in

lakes without anyone to see"

"Ah yes. I enjoy working in the garden back home myself, and thee

occasional swim. Perhaps you'd like to plant your own garden there?"

"Could I?"

"Of course. You'll be the lady of the house. You can do whatever you like"

"Aoww... You are so, so, so wonderful!", she said, giving him a long sweet kiss.

"Well", he said, after the kiss had broke, "That was very nice"

"I aim to please, please, please", she said, taking a bite of

watermelon and a stretching out her legs.

"Yes", he said chuckling, "Yes, you do!"

"What shall I make you?"

"Pardon?", Wilkes asked, looking at her legs.

"When I cook for you. What is the first, first, first thing I should make?"

"Well... Whatever you like. You can look through Gerald's recipes if you like"

"Gerald?"

"My cook. He's very good. He has worked for my family for some time"

"Aoww... No, no, no. I 'ave my own recipes Love. I was just wondering

what you might like. The food I used to make might not, not, not be

your taste"

"Nonsense. I will eat anything you prepare, like a good husband"

"Aoww... I do love that word"

"Which one?"

"Which do you think? 'usband! My 'usband. This is my 'usband... 'ave

you met my 'usband... I'm sorry, my 'usband 'as that seat..."

Wilkes chuckled and reached out for her hand,"You are delightful. It

will be an honor to hold that title my love"

"Can you believe it's only four days away for Lord's sake!"

"Are you, er, nervous?"

"Per'aps a bit, but mostly I am terribly, terribly, terribly

excited!", she said, watching the girls play.

"Ah. As am I", he said, before taking a bite from his sandwich, "It

will be wonderful! I think all of the big details are just about seen

to now"

"Thanks to 'illary and David! They've been wonderful. Taking time off

from work to 'elp plan the wedding and all"

"Yes. Indeed. Although... I think they have been rather enjoying

themselves. Is it just me, or is there perhaps something there?...

Between them I mean"

"No Love. It is not, not, not just you! I 'ave noticed too"

"Grandpa, grandpa! Can we get ice cream?", Sophie asked, running up to Wilkes.

"Of course you may!", Wilkes replied to his cute brunette curly haired

grandchild, "Oh boy! Eloise! Guess what?"

"Wilkes!", Nanny scolded him, after Sophia had skipped away, "They

just 'ad whoopie pies after their sandwiches!"

"Oh. Well, I know but... I just want to spoil her a bit"

"Aoww... Alright, but just this once. I will give you a free pass.

You're awfully naughty though"

Wilkes gave her a cheeky grin in reply.

"Don't even think, think, think about commenting on that", Nanny said

with a chuckle.

"Of course not", Wilkes said with a smile.

She moved over and snuggled up to him then, and they continued to

watch the girls play.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TWO DAYS LATER

They had had a lovely evening out. Their first since they began

planning the wedding in Bermuda. Hillary and David were taking care of

the last minute details, which they assured them were only a few. They

had insisted on Nanny and Wilkes having one last night out, before

becoming husband and wife. They had accepted, being very tired from

all of the planning of the wedding. Wilkes' last day of work had been

today, the wedding plans were done, now they could relax until their

flight tomorrow afternoon.

"Oh Lord, please do not, not, not stop doing that Love", Nanny said

breathlessly, as Wilkes kissed all down her neck, having already

unzipped her dress and worked the neckline partially down. They were

laying on his sofa, which was their usual spot for kissing and such.

"How about here?", he asked, moving down to her cleavage.

"Oh yes. Please, please, please continue..."

"With pleasure", he replied, kissing just above her brassiere, as she

ran her fingers through his hair. He slid the dress down lower after a

few moments and placed kisses down her stomach, paying special

attention to her belly button, which he had never seen before, "You're

not wearing your corset"

"No. I lost a bit of weight. My clothes fir better without it now"

He looked up at her then, and she gave him a lovely smile. He raised

himself up with his arms and hovered above her, reaching to allow his

lips to kiss hers. Sweet soft kisses turned to hungry urgent ones, and

she wrapped her legs around him, pressing him to her.

He broke the kiss and continued to kiss all down her body, noticing

this time that he could see right through her white lace brassiere. He

kissed her stomach once more, much more hurriedly this time. She

purred at his attention to her. Being able to bare it no more, he

yanked the dress down her hips and tossed it onto the floor. She sat

up then, and took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply and

longingly. He unbuckled her hosiery from her garter belt, as she

kissed him, and peeled them down her legs.

She leaned back, leaving him at her ankles. Wilkes ran his hands up

her soft bare legs, as she panted her approval, stopping at her thighs

to give them a squeeze. He continued to run his hands up her, grazing

thee most sensitive of places, then up her stomach, and resting his

hands on her chest. He ran his thumbs over her brassiere until her

eyes rolled back in her head, and the moan she had been holding in was

set free. He hesitantly brought his mouth down, as she held her

breath. He licked his lips, an inch above her brassiere and paused

there.

"Oh Lord! We 'ave to stop, stop, stop!", Nanny wailed, knowing she

should have said it earlier.

"Yes. I know", He replied, sitting up quickly, staring straight ahead,

not wanting to look at her.

Nanny sat up then and grabbed her dress off the floor clutching it to her.

"I am so sorry Nan. I should have never let things go so... So far"

"Aoww, It is fine, fine, fine Love. I was just as bad. Besides,

nothing 'APPENED!"

"It very nearly did"

"Yes, I know"

"I feel horrid. I can't even imagine what you must think of me"

"Aoww. Don't be so, so, so 'ard on yourself Willie. We both got a bit

carried away, but it's fine! Nothing 'as changed Love"

"I love you very much Nan", he said, finally letting his eyes meet hers.

"I love you too sweet'eart and in forty-eight 'ours we will be

married, and then we can get as carried away as we like"

"Yes. I suppose so", Wilkes said with a little smile.

"That's right, right, right Love. Two nights from now will be our

wedding night and it will be divine"

"Yes", Wilkes said, taking her hand, "I hope its a lovely day. I can't

wait to see that first sunset with you"

"Aoww... Me too Love! Come 'ere", she said dropping her dress back on

the floor and grabbing the throw from behind the sofa, "Let's 'ave a

cuddle"

"Oh. Well... are you sure?"

"Aoww! Stop, stop, stop being silly and come 'ere!"

"Alright", he said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, careful

not to touch her inappropriately.

She draped the blanket over them and nestled up again him, "See. Itn't

this nice?"

"Very", he replied sincerely, kissing her ear and inhaling the sent of her hair.

"It should be a good, good, good turn out. I must say I'm rawther

surprised that so many people wanted to attend a wedding all the way

in Bermuda. Although, you did pay for everyone's plane tickets and

their stay at the 'otel. So I suppose it is rawther a treat for most

our guests"

"Oh yes. I do hope everyone enjoys themselves. I had David arrange for

everyone to keep their rooms for an additional night after the wedding

as well"

"You did?", Nanny asked in surprise, "That was awfully generous of you Love"

"Well... They are our friends and family. I thought they might like to

enjoy the trip on their own for a day as well, before they all flew

home"

"So you won't be suggesting we spend the first day of our 'oneymoon

with our family and friends then?"

"Absolutely not. I do not intend to share you on our first day as

husband and wife. You see, I can be quite selfish when I want to be"

"That is 'ardly selfish!", Nanny said, kissing his chin and looking

down at her engagement ring, "You'll 'ave a friend soon", she said to

her ring.

"Do you always talk to your jewelry?", Wilkes asked, teasing her.

"Only this ring. I love it, you see. Since the first, first, first

moment I saw it"

"Ah, when you saw me in the Tiffany's window and passed out cold a few

moments later... What a way to start an engagement!"

"We weren't engaged yet then Love"

"Well, perhaps not, but you know what I mean. I still feel rather

badly about that"

"Aoww... It's not your fault Wilkes! Besides, I should feel worse,

worse, worse about what 'appened when I told you that I 'ad seen you,

that morning after we became engaged"

"Ah yes... I burned myself on my tea", he said with a chuckle.

"Yes... Poor baby!", Nanny said, remembering that morning after they

had become engaged...

Nanny had woken up that morning in Wilkes arms feeling better the she

ever had in her life. Wilkes had kissed her good morning and cuddled

her a bit, before going in the other room to dress and order their

breakfasts.

Over breakfast, they had smiled at one another happily, excited and

joyful about their engagement. Nanny chewed on her bacon and sipped

her coffee, all while gazing at her beautiful ring. It made her

unbelievably proud that he would buy HER such a ring. She was

obviously very important to him.

"You do like it then?", Wilkes asked, as he watched her eyeing the ring.

"Oh!", Nanny said, slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry. It is just so

beautiful. I can't believe its mine... And I especially can't believe

what it symbolizes... That you will be mine, mine, mine!"

"Believe it", he said with a loving smile, "I am immensely glad that

you like it Nan"

"Oh Yes! It's the most beautiful ring in the world! I've thought so

since the first moment I laid eyes on it. I 'ave even dreamed about it

several times... Not, not, not because it's valuable. It's just so...

Lovely"

Wilkes looked back at her, confused, "But you saw it for the first

time last night... How would you have dreamed about before then?"

"Oh! I 'ave not told you about that 'ave I?", she said, placing down

her coffee mug, "I, ah, well... I saw you buying it"

"What! How?", he asked, his teacup raised midair.

"Believe it or not, I just 'appened to be walking by TIffany's at the

time... Are you cross with me? For not telling you before now?"

"Well, of course not! Why would I be? It is quite remarkable though, isn't it?"

"Aoww yes, yes, yes"

Wilkes chuckled, "Well, I suppose last night was not all that big of a

surprise then... That is what you were referring to? When you said you

suspected I might ask?"

"Yes Love. I still was rawther surprised though, oddly enough. Who

would 'ave guessed... Fireworks! It was so wonderful Wilkes! Thank you

for going to all the trouble sweet'eart. It makes me feel very

special. For sure, sure, sure!"

"You are very special!", he said, kissing her hand, "You must have

been quite surprised when you saw me in the shop", Wilkes said,

sipping his tea.

"Aoww... Yes! I passed out! That is 'ow I 'it my 'ead", Nanny said

casually, taking a bite of her toast.

"You what? That's how...", Wilkes said, before realizing the skin on

his chest was in pain.

"Aoww... Love!", Nanny said, jumping up.

"Ahh!... Oh, That is rather unpleasant... ", Wilkes said, pulling at

his shirt, where the hot liquid had spilled.

"You've burnt yourself!", Nanny said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm alright. It's ok Nan"

"It is not, not, not ok! Look at your skin!", she said, motioning to

his chest, where his skin was red.

She pulled his shirt off and stuck her fingers in the butter on the

table, rubbing some on his burn.

"Better?", she asked after a moment.

"Yes. Thank you", he replied, trying to ignore how sensual it felt,

"Nanny... I caused you harm"

"Wha-wha-what? Your the one with the burn Love!"

"You passed out because of me. You hit your head! You could have been

seriously injured!"

"It was 'ardly your falt Love"

"I feel terrible"

"Do not, not, not!"

"I can not help it. I feel dreadful. You still have a lump on your head..."

"It is not that bad, bad, bad!"

"It's bruising quite badly"

"No, no, no..."

"I am supposed to be the one who protects you from harm and... You

have been hurt due to my lack of discretion!"

"Oh for Lord's sake!", she said, bringing her lips down on his to shut him up.

It worked. They kissed for several long moments, before Nanny broke away.

"It is fine Love. Alright?", she said, wiping lipstick off his mouth.

"Ah, well... Yes", he replied, bewildered by her kiss,"Alright"

"Good, good, good. Now, let's tend to your burn"...

Wilkes chuckled at Nanny's recount of that morning a few weeks before,

"You certainly did shut me up"

"Yes, yes, yes I did!"

"We can be rather silly at times, can't we? We tend to take things

rather seriously when it comes to each others feelings or well

being... Or so it seems to me"

"Yes. We certainly do, do, do... Which leads to misunderstandings at times"

"And quarrels"

"Yes, but I wouldn't want it any other way. We only act that way

because we both care, care, care so much!"

"Yes. I believe you are correct", he said, hugging her close.

She turned in his arms to face him, "I 'ad a lovely evening Willie,

but I 'ad better be going. I still 'ave to pack a few things in the

morning and it is going to be a long, long, long day tomorrow!"

"Yes, yes. Quite right. Some last minute things in the morning, we

have got the flight, and settling in our respective rooms. Then the

rehearsal is tomorrow evening of course"

"Busy, busy, busy!"

"Indeed... and the next day...", he said, kissing her forehead, "The

next day will be a long day as well"

"Oh yes, yes, yes. It will be a long divine, divine, divine day. I 'ad

better get my rest now"

"Certainly. Allow me to, er, help with your dress", he said, sitting

up and handing Nanny her dress from off the floor. She still had the

blanket over her.

"Thank you", she said, sliding the dress on, while he looked away,

"Could you zip me?"

"Of course", he said, zipping her dress up and kissing her shoulder.

"Thank you", she said, turning to him with a smile.

Nanny put her stockings and shoes on in the bathroom, wear she had

gone to fix her hair, before going. She walked back into the living

room, all put together now, and caught Wilkes hiding something behind

his back.

"Wha- wha-what is that?"

"Er, nothing... Nothing"

"Wilkes..."

"Alright. It is a surprise... for tomorrow. Your wedding gift. I

thought I would give it to you tomorrow"

"Wedding gift? Aoww... I didn't know we were exchanging gifts Love! I

'ave nothing for you, you, you!"

"Tosh, tosh. Don't think of it that way. It is simply a present from me to you"

"I wish I 'ad something for you, all the same"

"May I, er, quote a very wise and beautiful woman?"

"Well... Alright"

"It is not the presents wrapped in ribbons and bows that count. It's

the ones that come from in here", he said, gesturing to his heart.

"Aoww... You are a sweet one Wilkes!"

"You'll except my gift then?"

"Yes Love. May I see?"

"Yes... Tomorrow"

"Aoww... Alright"

"Can you close your eyes? Just for a moment?"

Nanny obliged and closed her eyes, hearing a drawer open and close.

"All set", he said, walking over to her, "May I see you to your suite?"

"Certainly. Thank you", she replied, as he placed a hand on the small

of her back and they left for her suite.

"Well...", she said, arriving at her door, "I will see you in the morning!"

"Yes. Just think... Tomorrow night I will be kissing you goodnight at

the door to your room in Bermuda"

"...and the next night you will be kissing me goodnight in our shared bed!"

"Oh yes! Yes indeed", he said with a bright smile, "Good night my love"

"Goodnight Willie", she said, kissing him sweetly, before turning and

entering her suite.

"I love you!", he said quickly, before she closed the door.

"I love you, too, too, too", she replied with a giggle, leaning

forward to give him one last little kiss through the partially open

door, "Now get, get, get some rest Love!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: Getting It Together

"Naaaaanny! Wake up, wake up, wake up!", Eloise shouted, jumping on

the end of her bed.

"Wha- wha- what time is it?", Nanny asked, peeling her eyes open.

"Time to get up, up, up! It's your wedding day eve!"

"Eloise! Their is no, no, no such thing as a wedding day eve. Now if

you'll excuse me...", Nanny began, before registering the sad look on

the child's face, "What's the matter Love?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just realized that this will be the last time I

everly give you a wake-up call. Our days as mostly companions are

over, over, over"

"Aoww... Now that is not, not, not true Pet! You and Sophia will come

and stay with Wilkes and I all of the time! We can 'ave sleepovers,

you see, and you can give Wilkes and I wake up calls"

"I can? "

"Well... Perhaps sometimes, yes. We will just, ah, plan them ahead of

time. Now, why don't you go wake up your mother"

"I love you Nanny"

"I love you too Pet! Come 'ere and give Nanny a cuddle"

Eloise snuggled up to Nanny, and Nanny had to admit she would miss

this. She knew everything would be fine, fine, fine... Better then

fine. They were adding to their loved ones, not taking any away.

"Ok Love. Go get your mum up now"

"She's already gone, gone, gone. She had loads of things to do"

"Oh"

"She said she would be back to collect us and bring us to thee airport

at ten o'clock sharp!"

"Ten, ten, ten? No! She must 'ave meant noon. We're supposed to be

leaving at noon!"

"She changed it. There was too, too, too much to do when we get to Bermuda"

"Your joking! You must, must, must be joking! Why wouldn't she tell

me?", Nanny asked, tossing the covers off her and rushing around her

room, "I saw her yesterday evening. She did not say a word!"

"She just told me this morning. I am supposed to tell you... To be

ready for ten o'clock sharp!"

"It's past nine thirty! I will never, never, never be ready! When,

when, when did she tell you to wake me?"

"Right away... And Sir Wilkes too. So I skipped right over and told

Sir Wilkes. He was already up and dressed. He could not, not, not

sleep last night! Anyway, then I ran into Bill and... I forgot to get

you up"

"Eloise!"

"I'm sorry Nanny. I really am, but I will help you get ready Nanny!"

"Eloise, the only way I could possibly be ready on time now is if I

'ad a time machine!"

Eloise looked at her questioningly, "Do you have a time machine?"

"No! Aoww... Nevermind. Just... Go get Sir Wilkes. Tell 'im I need 'elp"

"Ok Nanny", Eloise said, skipping out of their suite.

Nanny quickly made her bed and placed her luggage on top. Still in her

nightgown, she rummaged through her drawers for clothes. She found a

suitable outfit and yanked her nightgown over her head in preparation

of dressing.

"Nanny?", Wilkes yelled, opening her bedroom door.

"Wilkes!", Nanny shrieked, clutching her nightgown to the front of

her, "What are you do, do, doing? "

"Eloise said... That you needed help. I thought you were... Hurt",

Wilkes said, averting his eyes from her near nakedness.

"Well, I am not, not, not!"

"Why aren't you dressed?", Wilkes asked, looking back at her face. The

time dawning on him, "It's nearly time to go!"

"Aoww! I know, know, know that now! I was not told or awoken

'owever... And know I'm going to miss the flight to my own wedding!"

"Oh dear. No, you won't miss the flight"

"Yes. We will, will, will! I still 'ave a few things to pack, I need

to dress, I 'ave not eaten... I don't know if Eloise 'as eaten..."

"I will help. Tell me what I can do"

"Well, right now you can get out so that I may dress, dress, dress for

Lord's sake!"

"Of course, of course. I apologize", he said, walking out of her room

and closing the door, "I'll call David and tell him we will meet him

at thee airport... and I'll get a private driver who can get us their

faster then Maggie", Wilkes said through the door.

"But I want to go in the carriage!", Eloise complained to Wilkes.

"I'm sorry. That's not possible now"

"No, no,no! I want to go in the carriage!"

"Eloise! This weekend is not about you. It is about Nanny and I. Now I

know your disappointed, but that is the way it is. When we return we

all go on a carriage ride, but for the time being we are going to help

Nanny. Do you understand me?"

"Ok", said Eloise a little taken aback, "Do you still like me, Eloise,

Sir Wilkes?"

"I adore you. I really do, but now let's tend to Nanny. She needs our help"

"What can I do Sir Wilkes?"

"Go tell Maggie we won't be needing the carriage after all, but not to

worry, she will certainly be paid all the same. Then go have something

wrapped up for Nanny for breakfast. Something she can eat in the car.

Have, er, you eaten or will you need to be fed?"

"I found half a donut under my bed. So I am fine, fine, fine"

"Well... Ah, alright. Go run along then and report back here by ten"

"Yes Sir!", Eloise said marching off.

"Thank you. You're a good girl", Wilkes said.

"Why thank you Sir Wilkes. Ta ta", Eloise replied before slamming the

door behind her.

Wilkes got on the phone and called David then. He luckily caught him

at home before he had left. He told him they would meet him at the

airport. He then called for a driver, dropping his name, and asking

for someone with experience, whom could get to the airport fast. Just

as he was hanging up Nanny stepped out of her room.

"Willie... I'm sorry I snapped at you Love", Nanny said, approaching him.

"Tosh, tosh, tosh. It is not your fault", he replied, placing his

hands on her shoulders, " I have arranged for the car and breakfast,

and phoned David. Tell me what else I can do"

"Well... I just 'ave do my 'air and make-up quickly. Could you locate

a few things and put them in my bags for me?"

"Certainly my love. I will take care of it. What do you need put in your bags?"

"Well...", Nanny said, speaking to him, as she sat in front of her

vanity, "My camera. It's in the second drawer in that 'utch"

"Camera, alright", he said, retrieving them from the hutch.

"My wallet, on the night stand"

"Alright... I have that"

"My glasses, also on the night stand"

"I've got them"

"Some aspirin from the bathroom"

"Found some. That's all set", he replied, closing the medicine cabinet.

"Ah... My 'air curlers. Bottom drawer of that dresser"

"Right. Found them", he said, closing the drawer.

"And... Oh. There is a silk bag in the top drawer"

"Red?", Wilkes asked, opening the drawer, trying to ignore the fact

that it appeared to be where she kept her undergarments.

"Yes, yes, yes. I think that is everything"

"Brilliant", he said, returning to her with the silk satchel.

"My make-up is good enough. I will just put my 'air up and I should be ready"

"Ah. You see. I knew we could do it"

"We are a good, good, good team Love. Thank you"

"Of course Nan. Let me put this in your luggage and lock them up", he

said, gesturing to the satchel.

"Thank you sweet'eart", she said, as she did her hair in the mirror,

and he opened her luggage behind her on the bed.

"I'm just going to open this satchel to flatten things down. It won't

fit as it is"

"Aoww... No!", she said, a little too late.

"Oh my", Wilkes said, as lacey lingerie spilled out. He looked away,

"I do apologize"

"It's fine, fine, fine Love", she replied, trying not to laugh,

"There. I'm done with my 'air. So I will take care of that"

"Thank you", he replied, stepping away as she placed her things in her

bags and zipped them up.

"All set Love"

"Ah. Very good. It's a few minutes before ten. We should go find Eloise"

"Yes. Let's move, move, move!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny let out a deep sigh, as they sat in their seats on the airplane.

"I did not know Humphrey Bogart died", Wilkes said, flicking through a

magazine beside Nanny, "It seems it was a couple of weeks ago. Cancer.

I suppose we have been rather busy with the wedding. Too busy to pay

attention to much lately, isn't that right Nan. Nan?"

"Oh... Yes. For sure, sure, sure", Nanny replied vacantly.

"Are you alright Nan?", Wilkes asked then.

"Yes, yes, yes. It was just a rawther stressful morning wasn't it?",

Nanny asked, trying to snap out of her funk.

"Well... Yes. Everything is fine now, however. We are on our way!"

"Yes Willie I know. Thank you for coming to my rescue. My knight in

shining armor!"

"Well... I didn't do that much. I am glad that we were able to get you

ready and get everything together in time"

"Oh yes. Me too! You did find my camera?"

"Yes. It is packed"

"Good, good, good. 'ow about sun tan lotion? Did we pack that?"

"Ah, no, but we will buy some there"

"For sure, sure, sure... and I 'ad already packed a 'at and sunglasses"

"Yes. I did as well"

"Good, good, good. I was going to remind you. Let's see... You packed

my jewelry box, and thee, ah, satchel... I am sorry about that Love. I

did not, not, not mean to embarrass you", Nanny said with a smile.

"Oh... Tosh, tosh. It is expected that... I mean, that is to say that,

you know. It is our honeymoon... Ah... Did you say something about a

jewelry box?"

"Yes. You packed it, and my 'air curlers. Oh! Did we pack my wallet?"

"Ah, yes. However I did not pack..."

"Aoww... Good, good, good. I know my passport is packed. You packed your Love?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Nanny, I did not pack..."

"My reading glasses? Aoww..."

"No, no. Your glasses are packed, but you did not say anything about a

jewelry box. I did not pack that"

"Oh no! No, no, no. Aoww... I needed that"

"You have your engagement ring on"

"Yes Love, but my earrings and necklace for the wedding were in there.

Aoww... The dress is very pretty, but rawther plain. It won't look as

nice without them"

"Did this jewelry have a special meaning to you?"

"Well... Yes. They were the pearls you gave me and a pendant of my mothers"

"Ah"

"Aoww... 'ow could I have forgotten them!"

"You were rather rushed"

"All the same, same, same. I'm rawther disappointed. I only 'ave

myself to blame. I should 'ave packed them yesterday. Well... It will

not, not, not be the same, but I suppose I can borrow some jewelry

from 'illary"

"No. I do not think you will have to", he said, reaching into his

carry-on bag and taking out a small wrapped package and handing it to

Nanny, "Perhaps you would like this now"

"Oh! Willie! Is this my wedding gift? The one you were talking about

last night Love?"

"Yes. Please open it"

"Now?"

"Yes. I think it would make you happy if you did"

"Aoww... Alright. Thank you", she said, as she tore off the wrapping

to reveal a flat black velvet jewelry box.

"Are you opening gifts?", Hillary asked from the seat behind them,

where she and David were sitting.

"Well... Wilkes 'as a gift for me, yes", Nanny replied.

"Looks like jewelry!", David commented, "We'll let you two have

privacy. Come on Hillary. Let's go check on the girls", David said as

he stood.

"Where, where, where are the girls?", Nanny asked.

"With Sophia's nanny", Hillary replied as they stepped away.

"I didn't know Sophia 'ad a nanny", Nanny said to Wilkes after they had gone.

"Well, yes. Part time. David and his ex wife both work, you see. Ah,

are you... Going to open it?"

"Aoww! Of course", she said with a shy smile, before cracking open the

box and letting her mouth fall open.

"What do you think?", Wilkes asked, "You have your earrings and

necklace now... If you would like to wear those that is"

"Wilkes! They are so, so, so beautiful!", Nanny said, looking down at

the most beautiful necklace and earrings she had ever seen.

"Ah. You like them. That's splendid. What a relief"

"They are gorgeous. 'ow could I not, not, not?"

"I had them made just for you. At a jeweler back home. He is quite a

good craftsman. I thought you might like emeralds and diamonds, since

they will match your ring that way. Then I thought that I would have

him put some sapphires in as well, since your eyes have always

reminded me of sapphires"

"Wilkes... I'm quite speechless"

"I know its not what you had originally planned..."

"It is much, much, much better then what I 'ad originally planned!

Lord, they are so beautiful! They must 'ave cost you a fortune though

Love!"

"Oh... Not that much"

Nanny looked back at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Well... Perhaps they are a bit on the higher end, but it is our

wedding and I can afford it. Please except them"

"They certainly are breathtaking Willie. You really 'ad them made just for me?"

"Oh yes. For you alone my love"

"That is so, so, so considerate... and aoww... just so lovely of you"

"You will wear them then? Tomorrow?"

"Yes Love! For sure, sure, sure"

"Brilliant. I must admit I have always liked jewelry. The fine

craftsmanship involved, that is. I will enjoy seeing you in them. I

had hoped you would want to wear them, you know, for the wedding, even

before I knew you had forgotten your jewelry. I suppose things do

workout just right at times"

"Oh yes. They certainly do", she replied, speaking more about them

then the jewelry, "Thank you so, so, so much Willie! What a beautiful

gift"

"You are welcome", he said, leaning forward to give her a little kiss.

She put her hand behind his head, making the kiss last much longer,

and grow much deeper, then originally intended. Remembering where they

were, Nanny eventually broke the kiss. Smiling at him, she wiped the

lipstick off his lips. He looked back at her appreciatively. He loved

these moments. When she gave in to her longing and made them both

loose their barrings.

"You are so good to me", she said after a moment, "You make me feel so

beautiful, so special, so loved... I love you so much. So very, very,

very much!"

"And I love you Nan... One more day my darling", he said, taking her

hand, as they both leaned back into their seats.

"One more day", she replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: The Final Countdown

Nanny tossed and turned in bed that night. She could not sleep. She

was far too nervous, and excited, and in awe... to sleep. She was

getting married tomorrow for Lord's sake! She threw off the covers,

feeling quite warm. It was early February, but that meant high 60's in

Bermuda and she had packed her flannel nightgown, being a New Yorker.

She got up and went to her dresser then, to look for something

lighter. She was staying in the honeymoon suite tonight. Tomorrow

night Wilkes would join her.

Nanny opened her top drawer and spotted her lingerie satchel. She

thought about it for a moment, before pulling it out and quickly

closing the drawer. She dumped the contents on the bed and looked at

them. What had she been thinking? Everything was so skimpy and sheer.

That girl at the store was much too pushy. That is why she had ended

up with this lot. That, and she did want to look appealing to Wilkes

on their honeymoon. She took off her flannel nightgown and picked up a

midnight blue lace nighty.

She reluctantly pulled it over her head and went to the full length

mirror to examine herself. Well, you could see her brassiere and

panties right through it, and they didn't even match! Why, why, why

had she bought this? She turned and looked at herself some more,

before getting an idea. She thought about it for a moment. It seemed

rather silly, but who would know? She was alone. Nanny unhooked her

brassiere and slid off her underwear, before turning back to the

mirror to see how it looked.

"Well! That will get 'is attention!", she said to herself, "It doesn't

look cheap... At least I don't think it does. It is rather... Nice.

Really. I does look good. Aoww... Why, why, why am I talking to

myself for Lord's sake!"

Nanny started to take the nighty off, before catching site of her

backside. Well, he will like how my botto looks, she thought. Deciding

this was all getting rather ridiculous. She took the nighty off and

put it back in the bag with thee other lingerie. She put her flannel

nightgown back on and climbed back into bed, not using the covers this

time.

She must get some rest, or she would have big bags under her eyes on

her wedding day. How attractive that would be! She smiled to herself

as she hugged her pillow. This might be the last night she ever spent

alone. She decided then that she would wear that nighty for Wilkes on

their wedding night, and she would wear the other pieces of lingerie

she had purchased for this trip as well. It was her honeymoon. She was

marrying a man who adored her. A man she loved more then she ever

dreamed possible and she would not, not, not be afraid! Especially not

of her own body or her own desires. Not anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wilkes looked at the bedside clock in his room. As he had suspected it

was the middle of the night... 2AM. He could not sleep. He kept

replaying in his head the rehearsal and dinner from a few hours

before. He, personally, thought a rehearsal was a silly idea. Hillary,

however, insisted that it was a growing trend and one they should

carry out. He had a wonderful time this evening, as it turned out, and

he was rather glad now that he had agreed.

The bridal party consisted of Nanny and Wilkes, naturally. Then David

as best man and Hillary as maid of honor. Eloise and Sophia would be

junior bridesmaids and Wilkes' three-year-old great niece, Abby, was

their flower girl. Her grandmother, Wilkes' sister Agatha, would help

her down thee isle.

The little girls all did a wonderful job at the rehearsal. It was

rather cute in fact. Abby took immediately to Nanny. A fact that did

not surprise Wilkes in the least. No one was as good with children as

Nanny was. Sophia insisted that she wanted to walk down holding

Eloise's hand, and Nanny had told her that was fine, fine, fine,

despite Hillary's protests that they were Jr. bridesmaids, not flower

girls.

Eloise had pink dress, with a purple sash, and Sophia, loving purple

as much as Eloise loved pink, had a purple dress with a pink sash.

Abby had a white flower girl's dress, and Hillary a pink dress which

matched Eloise's. Agatha wore prurple, like Sophia. Nanny would be

wearing white. They all would have pink, purple and green tropical

flowers. Of course they did not wear their dresses for the rehearsal,

a fact which upset Eloise and Sophia. They were happy once again,

however, when they saw their matching sundresses that Hillary had

bought them for the rehearsal.

Nanny had met Wilkes' sister and her family at the rehearsal dinner.

They had gotten on very well, which delighted Wilkes. His niece and

nephews whispered to him how charming she was, how sweet! He has

always loved his niece and nephews, but after their kind words about

his beloved, he believed he was even fonder of them. His sister,

Agatha, and Nanny had chatted most of thee evening. He normally would

have been jealous of anyone that would take that much of Nanny's

attention away from him, but he was happy to see how well the

soon-to-be sisters-in-laws were getting along. Wilkes' brother-in-law

had not attended. Agatha said he was very busy with work. It was

rather far to travel, but still Wilkes felt a bit irritated that

Horris had not made more of an effort to be there.

He had kissed Nanny goodnight at her suite, their suite as of

tomorrow, just a few hours ago. A sweet, tender kiss. Their last kiss

as an engaged couple. Their next kiss would be in front of 120 guests.

The next time he saw her she would be walking down the isle towards

him, and then promising to be by his side for the rest of their lives.

He missed her. He felt like doing something impulsive. Like going to

her suite and kissing her passionately, and telling her he could not

sleep because he was simply too excited about the prospect of

tomorrow. He did not however. She needed her rest, and so did he. He

turned over now and forced himself to try and fall asleep. Tomorrow

was a big day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Twenty minutes", the wedding planner called into thee elegant little

tent where the ladies were getting ready.

"Not a problem", Hillary assured her, before the woman closed the flap.

"Do I look, look, look alright?", Nanny asked, as she looked at

herself in the mirror. This was it. This was her wedding day.

"Breathtaking", Hillary assured her from beside her. Leaning forward

to smile at Nanny in the mirror.

"My brother is a lucky man", Agatha added, from Nanny's other side,

"He's waited a long time to find someone like you. I'm very pleased

for you both"

"Thank, thank, thank you", Nanny replied, "I can not believe we 'ave

just met yesterday Agatha. You 'ave been so kind. I feel as though I

'ave known you for a long, long, long time"

"Me too", Agatha said, as all three woman smiled at Nanny's lovely

face, which was framed by a small veil, in the mirror," Shall we have

our toast?", Agatha asked then.

"Aoww... I'm already so nervous. Per'aps I shouldn't be drinking"

"To me, that is exactly why you should. To calm your nerves. Just a

little champagne", Hillary said, handing Nanny a glass.

"Yes, yes, yes. I think you may be right Love. Thank you"

"Let's raise our glasses then", Agatha said, as she Nanny and Hillary

raised their champagne flutes. Eloise, Sophia and Abby raised their

flutes of apple juice. Agatha continued, "May Wilkes bring you all the

happiness and love that your heart desires and soul needs Nanny. To a

long happy marriage!"

"...and to Nanny. Who deserves happiness more then anyone I know",

Hillary added.

"To Nanny!", Eloise said, as everyone else chimed.

Nanny thought she might cry, but fought the urge, if only to save thee

others the trouble of redoing her makeup. She smiled, and drank her

champagne along with thee others.

"I'm just going to run over and check on Wilkes and David. I still can

not believe I have a nephew! ...and in an hour I will have a

sister-in-law! This is all so wonderful. I am rather excited about you

all coming to England soon! I'll go check on my baby brother now. Be

right back", Agatha said as she exited.

"It's hard to think of Wilkes as anyone's baby brother!", Hillary said

with a smile.

"We were all babies once Love", Nanny pointed out.

"Yes. Oh, I would like to have another baby!", Hillary said, rather

unexpectedly.

"Is there something I should know, know, know?"

"No. Just a thought"

Nanny nodded, before turning back to the mirror, trying to hide her

smile, "David likes you"

"A lot of men like me", Hillary said offhandedly.

"Yes... But this time you like 'im too. Don't you Love?"

"I... What? Oh dear. Is it that transparent?"

"No, no, no!", Nanny said, turning back to Hillary, "I just know you

very well Love"

"What do you think? He asked me to have a drink with him after the

wedding. He wants to bring some wine down to the beach"

"Why, that sounds quite romantic!"

"Are you alright with it? My pursuing a relationship with David? He is

Wilkes son, and... If it did not work out..."

"Things could get awkward", Nanny added.

"Yes! Exactly. Perhaps I should not..."

"Aoww, don't be silly Love! You really like 'im... and I don't recall

you feeling that way for quite some time about a man. You must take an

opportunity at 'appiness when you are given it!"

"Like you did", Hilllary said with a smile.

"Yes, yes, yes! Things will be fine Love. Even if it doesn't work out.

David will always be Wilkes' son and my step-son and you will always

be..."

"Your daughter?", Hillary asked.

"... Yes", Nanny said softly, feeling tears fill her eyes once again.

"I love you Nanny", Hillary said, pulling her close.

"Oh Love! I adore you... and Eloise. Your my girls. I love you both

so, so, so much!"

"And we adore you!", Hillary said, Still hugging Nanny, "My father

gave you custody of me all those years ago, because he knew you were

much more then a nanny. You always were my mom. A job my birth mother

never wanted apparently, but do you know what? I am so glad she left

when I was just a tiny child, or I would have never been given you. I

am so very lucky. You are incredibly special... And I am so happy for

you today Nanny!"

"Aoww...", Nanny said, drawing back to look at Hillary's face, "You

are a sweet, sweet, sweet'eart! Thank you Love"

"Don't thank me. I should be thanking you. Now, let me fix both our

make-up", Hillary said, as she and Nanny both dried their eyes.

"Why are you crying?", Eloise asked them.

"Because we're happy El", Hillary answered, "Happy that Nanny is

getting married and happy that she is our family"

"SHE is! Are you my real granny Nanny?"

"Aoww Love...", Nanny started.

"Yes", Hillary interrupted, "In every way that matters she is. In

fact. Perhaps you should start calling her Granny now"

"Can I ?", Eloise asked Nanny.

"Well of course Pet!", Nanny said with a laugh.

"Yippie!", Eloise said, hopping up into Nanny's lap.

"Careful of her dress El! You'd better get down", Hillary said, as she

started fixing their make-up.

"Can Sophia call you Granny too? Since Sir Wilkes is her grandpa and

you will be Sir Wilkes' wife now", Eloise asked as she hopped down.

"Well... I suppose. I would like that, but Sophia does 'ave another grandma"

"I call her grandmother", Sophia said shyly, referring to Elaine, "So

I could call you Granny. Then no one would mix you up"

"That sounds brilliant", Nanny told Sophia with a smile, as Hillary

put mascara on her.

"Then we'll be like sisters!", Eloise said, "Can I call Sir Wilkes grandpa?"

"I suppose Pet. Yes, I believe Wilkes would like that very much",

Nanny said, knowing that Wilkes would never say no to such a request.

"I call him Grampy", Sophia said with a giggle, "We think it's funny

and he likes it"

"Grampy and Granny", Eloise said, "How absolutely perfect!"

"What's perfect?", Agatha asked, as she returned.

"I am going to call Nanny Granny now and Sophia can call her Granny

too... And we are both going to call Sir Wilkes Grampy", Eloise

explained, "Isn't that divine?"

"Oh yes! I rather think Wilkes looks like a Grampy", Agatha said with

a laugh, "Speaking of which... I just checked on him. He's great,

although I can tell he is nervous. He told me he was not, but Wilkes

is a rather bad liar"

"Yes, 'e is", Nanny said with a laugh, "Poor Willie. I 'ope 'e is not

too, too, too nervous!"

"He is fine", Agatha assured her, "He mostly wanted to know how you were"

"Aoww... 'e is sweet. What did you tell 'im ?"

"That you were great. Just a tiny bit nervous, which is understandable

of course... and I told him you looked very beautiful"

"I do 'ope 'e is not disappointed by that last part", Nanny said with a laugh.

"Not a chance", Hillary said, "Now... Let's go get you married!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: Here Comes the Bride

Wilkes nervously shifted his weight from one foot to thee other. The

violinists had just paused their playing. The girls had just made

their way down the isle and were giggling to one side, awaiting Nanny

along with everyone else. Hillary stood beside the girls, trying to

calm them. Wilkes noticed David eyeing her in her beautiful purple

gown, but was not all that interested in their relationship, whatever

that might be, at this particular moment. Agatha had taken her seat

and winked at Wilkes, before giving him a thumbs up. He smiled in

reply. He did love his sister. He had realized recently how much he

had taken her for granted over the years. She was a lovely person, and

a wonderful sister. She had been very kind to Nanny upon meeting her,

which had not surprised him, but had delighted him all the same.

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining, and the sea glistened a

beautiful blue behind them. The rows of chairs were decorated with

beautiful ribbons, seashells and tropical flowers. The chairs sat on a

large wooden varnished platform, in the middle of the sandy beach.

Wilkes was willing to guess that many of their guests were thankful

that they wouldn't be sitting directly on the sand. Thee isle was an

elegant runner which ran down the center. A large white canopy was

stretched above their guests seats and thee isle. Thee alter was

inside an enormous gazebo at thee end. Where Wilkes stood now, with

David by his side. The weather was very comfortable, which wilkes was

immensely thankful for, since he was wearing a suit.

The violinists began playing once again and Wilkes could feel his

heart pounding in his chest like he never had before. Please God, he

thought to himself, don't let me have a heart attack now! His fears of

his own physical health dissipated however, when he saw her appear at

thee end of thee isle. He looked her over for a long moment, not quite

sure if she was looking back at him. He stood remarkably still. He

didn't quite feel like himself. It was as if he was dreaming.

"Magnificent", he finally said, barely audibly.

David leaned in, as if to imply that he had not heard him. Realizing

that David had thought he was speaking to him, Wilkes smiled and shook

his head. Wilkes, as well as David, then directed their attention back

towards the bride, who was now moving down thee isle.

"This is it", Nanny said to herself, as she stood at thee top of thee

isle, "Go marry your knight"

She smiled at thee wedding planner, hoping the young woman wouldn't

find her crazy for talking to herself, but then realizing she really

didn't care if she did. The wedding planner returned her smile and

encouraged her, kindly, to start down thee isle. Nanny nodded and

looked up then. Taking it all in, she took a deep breath. It was so

lovely. The sun, the sand, thee ocean. The flowers, ribbons,

seashells. The beautiful runner, thee elegant canopy, the Gazebo...

Wilkes. She saw him looking back at her, and she began her decent in

his direction, her eyes not moving from the site of him.

She was dressed in her beautifully simple silk chanel gown. It had a

long skirt which rippled slightly in the breeze from thee ocean. Her

bodice, which hugged her securely, had light embroidered designs upon

it. The dress fell off her shoulders at the neckline. It fitted her

curves so perfectly that, as she came closer, Wilkes felt a profound

physical desire for her, but that was quickly overpowered by an

enormous pang of love for his fiancé. Her hair was up in a twist, her

bangs curled to one side. A small white decorative hairpiece was in

her hair, angled to one side, with a small dotted french veil attached

which was hanging just slightly over one side of her forehead. In her

ears and around her neck hung her wedding gifts. The sapphire, emerald

and diamond pieces Wilkes had given her the day before. The jewelry

was exquisite. The stones precious. Yet it was modest enough in size

and design that Nanny appeared to feel comfortable in it. Her make-up

was slightly darker then usual, but still very natural and fresh. In

her hands she held her bouquet of lovely tropical flowers in shades of

purple, pink and orange. Their long green stems were a beautiful

contrast to her crisp white dress. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Wilkes stood breathless, overcome by her beauty, by his love for her,

by thee importance of this moment. She walked towards him, giving him

a lovely smile. He could see that clearly now. Her posture was

perfect, which was not a typical trait of hers, but she was clearly

floating, not walking, down that isle. He smiled back at her, touched

by the thought that this moment meant as much to her as it did him,

which it appeared to. Her eyes did not leave his, despite all of thee

familiar, and also unfamiliar faces in the crowd around her, smiling

in her direction. This was their moment.

When she became near enough, Wilkes walked down the few steps of the

gazebo and reached for her hand. He wasn't sure he was supposed to do

this. It wasn't how they had done it at the rehearsal, but it felt

right. She took his hand happily, and together they stepped up onto

the gazebo's alter, as their guests were seated.

"Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true

beauty 'til this night", he whispered to her, as the reverend prepared

for the ceremony.

Nanny looked at him confused for a moment. Night? It was morning...

But then Nanny recognized the quote from "Romeo and Juliet" and

understood. She gave him a lovely smile.

"My knight in shining armor. You 'ave never looked more 'andsome

Willie", Nanny whispered sincerely, having already eyed him over in

his tan lightweight suit and his sage green ascot.

"I didn't think it was possible to love you any more then I did, but I

must admit that my heart grew a bit watching you walk down that isle",

was Wilkes' whispered reply.

Nanny blushed shyly and gave him a loving smile. She was about to open

her mouth to reply, when the reverend began speaking. Nanny closed her

mouth, and instead stepped a bit closer to Wilkes. He took her hands

in his as the ceremony began.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I now pronounce you, man and wife", the reverend announced, "You Sir,

may kiss your bride"

Wilkes blushed just a bit, before leaning forward and sliding his arms

around Nanny's waist. She lifted her face to his, and they shared a

little smile, before their lips met in a long tender kiss. They would

save the passion for later, there were others present after all. They

could, however, feel their love for one another radiating through that

kiss. It lasted perhaps a tad bit longer then it should, while they

enjoyed the feeling of being in love and happily married. Finally.

They parted, and their guests clapped. Some even cheered. Nanny gave

them all a broad smile, realizing that she was really seeing them for

the first time. She waved at Maggie who was clapping enthusiastically

near Miss Thompson and Mr. Salamone. Nanny was quite surprised that he

had taken time off to be here, but apparently he was reprioritizing

his life, as Nanny also noticed that he was holding Miss Thompson's

hand. Wilkes slapped David on the back and gave him a hug. Hillary

kissed Nanny and hugged her as well, before the wedding party departed

back up thee isle, leaving the bride and groom alone at thee alter.

"Weren't we supposed to be first?", Wilkes asked Nanny, with a chuckle.

"I suppose Eloise and Sophia, probably most-most-mostly Eloise, wanted

to go first and be the center of attention"

"Ah. Well, let them have the spotlight then", he said, taking her arm

and threading it threw his as they descending thee isle behind thee

others.

"That's very generous of you Love", Nanny replied, as they both smiled

at their guests as they walked past.

"Tosh, tosh. I have everything I want right here", he said squeezing her arm.

They approached thee end of the isle and Wilkes proceeded up the path

to the club house with the rest of the wedding party, but Nanny

stopped him and pulled them both aside.

"Where are we going?", he asked as she led him by her hand to her tent

several yards away, where she had gotten ready earlier.

They stepped inside and Wilkes gave her a questioning smile.

Nanny smiled back, before wrapping her hand behind his neck and gently

pulling him to her. His lips met hers and quickly parted, as they

gave each other their first proper kiss as a married couple.

"Well... ", Wilkes said, breathing heavily, as the kiss broke, "That

was a rather nice surprise"

"Hmmm... Yes, yes, yes. I thought you might think so", Nanny said as

she wiped the lipstick from his lips, "We 'ad better get going now

though"

"Ah. Yes", Wilkes replied, realizing then that his fingers were

tightly gripping her silk clad botto, "Oh! Excuse me"

Nanny chuckled at this, "Don't be silly Love. You can touch me any

place you like now"

"Oh...", he said feeling rather thrilled by the images that were

running through his mind, "How nice"

"Tonight", Nanny said simply, before giving him one last peck and

moving towards the door flap.

"Yes...", he said, watching her hips sway under her silk dress as she

walked away, "Tonight"

It was Nanny's turn now to reach out her hand for him. Wilkes snapped

out of his cloud of desire and smiled back happily at his wife, before

moving towards her and taking her hand.

"Let's go celebrate with our friends and family Love", she said as

they walked up the path, "and eat a marvelous meal, and dance, dance,

dance!"

"Yes. Indeed we shall my love. Indeed we shall", he said, wrapping his

arm securely around her waist as they walked, and smiling as she did

the same with him. They were the picture of a happy couple.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aoww!", Nanny said, as Wilkes scooped her up into his arms as they

entered the honeymoon suite, "You really do love doing that don't

you?"

"I do!", Wilkes said with a chuckle, as he placed her down in the room.

"That's the second time you've said "I do" to me today", Nanny teased.

"Yes. The first was slightly more meaningful however", he replied,

giving her a little kiss.

"Slightly?", she asked, as he stepped into the hall to retrieve his

bag from the previous evening, which he had just set down.

"Profoundly more meaningful then", he amended, closing the door behind them.

"That is much, much, much better", she said, giving him a quick

peck,"Oh my Lord! I thought we'd never be able to leave, leave, leave

that reception"

"Yes. I know what you mean. Our friends and family just wanted to

celebrate with us I suppose"

"Oh, I know, know, know... It was a lovely party. I'm glad everyone

'ad a good time. I enjoyed it as well, don't get me wrong"

"Indeed. As did I. Of course, I too was, you know, anxious to come

back to our suite"

Nanny nodded, "Aoww... It was such a lovely day!"

"I agree. I found it to be a magnificent day all around", he replied,

coming forward to take her hands in his, "Everything was to your

liking then?"

"Yes Love. Everything was perfect", Nanny said with a sigh.

Wilkes smiled at her reply, "Did you, ur, find it comfortable in here

last night?"

"Aoww... Yes, yes, yes Love. The bed especially was very cozy", she

replied without really thinking about it.

"Ah yes. The... bed. Good. Very good", he said, as they both blushed

and smiled at each other shyly, before looking away.

"Would you like to use the bathroom first, first, first?"

"No, no. You go ahead",Wilkes insisted.

"Actually... I 'ad thought I might go in after you. So that... I, ah,

could freshen up and change, while you waited... in bed"

"Oh!", Wilkes said, feeling rather stupid, "Of course. Yes. I will go

first, so that you can, you know, slip into... I will go first"

"Thank-thank-thank you", Nanny said, as she stepped over and peered

out the terrace doors at the beautiful moonlit sea.

She felt badly that he was clearly feeling so nervous about tonight.

Although her nerves could not be much better. For sure, sure, sure. It

was natural though of course, and everything would go fine, fine, fine

she was quite sure... or at least she prayed it would be. She heard

his footsteps behind her, and soon felt his arms slip around the waist

of her wedding gown. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and kissed

her ear.

"Itn't it lovely?", she asked, placing her arms over his around her,

and leaning back into him, "I looked out 'ere for a long, long, long

time last evening"

"It's very beautiful", he replied, although he was not speaking about

the ocean, as much as he was the site of her, in her lovely gown, on

their wedding night, standing before it.

"It sounds lovely too. The waves at night that is. Divine, divine, divine"

"You must have slept well last night. I am glad"

"Well... I suppose", Nanny replied.

"Ah", he said with a little chuckle, "I couldn't get to sleep myself.

Nerves I suppose"

"Yes", she agreed.

"Perhaps we will both have a good nights rest tonight. You know, when

we... are ready... to sleep"

Nanny could tell he was trying to pick his words carefully. She held

on to him a bit tighter, and began to speak, but did not look at him,

"Don't be nervous Love. I am too, too, too, but we must try to relax.

We are married now. We love each other, and everything will be

wonderful tonight"

"Yes. You are right my love", he said, hugging her close, "However. It

is my wish to, er, please you tonight"

Nanny turned then, in this tender man's arms, her man's arms, "You

will Love. Please relax. We both must relax. We must en-joy-joy-joy

this time"

"Yes. You are quite right", he said, pecking her lips, "Thank you. I

will just go, er, freshen up now"

"Ok Love", she said, as she slipped from his embrace.

She watched him take some things from his bag, and retreat to the

bathroom. He paused and smiled at her, before closing the door. At the

soft click of the bathroom door, she turned back to the view of the

beach below. What a lovely evening. A thought hit her then.

"Oh my Lord! I'm a Lady now!", she said to herself, as she shook her

head, letting out a little laugh and looking up at the night sky,"If

only you could see me now Aunt Fanny... Well, you always loved me as I

was any'ow. For sure, sure, sure... but who would 'ave thought that

little Nan with the scraped up knees, socks about her ankles and

frayed hair ribbons would some day, some very distant day, marry a

knight and become a Lady! It's like a fairy tale itn't it? I don't

care about 'is title, or status or 'is money though", she said, still

gazing at the stars, "You see, 'e loves me. 'e is so good to me. 'e

makes me feel so, so, so special... and I love 'im too! With all my

'eart"

Nanny realized then that she was talking to herself again, but no,

this time she wasn't. She smiled at the sky above and blew it a kiss.

She looked down then and saw Hillary and David exiting the main

entrance below. Their first date. Nanny grinned to herself, hoping

Wilkes' son would be as good to Hillary as Wilkes had been to her.

Hoping also, that perhaps they too had a future.

She closed the terrace doors then, and turned back to their suite. The

honeymoon suite. She smiled, and forgot about all her other loved

ones, as she thought about herself and Wilkes. She went to her drawer

to take out her lace nighty. She then put it in her carry-on bag with

some toiletries, so that he would not see. The bathroom door clicked

open then, signifying her turn.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: The Wedding Night

Wilkes laid in bed unfolding and refolding the sheet from around his

waist, while he waited for Nanny. He had pajamas on. He had thought

that perhaps he should just wear the bottoms, but that seemed too...

suggestive, or crude even, well perhaps not crude, but he did not want

to chance her thinking that. He looked at the clock. She had been in

there quite a while. Although, she had said she was going to take a

quick bath. He drummed his right hand's fingers on the knight stand,

as he waited. Perhaps he should offer to give her a message when she

came out of the bathroom. Yes. Brilliant! He would do that. It would

be a nice gesture, might help relax her, and also be a way to

transition into other forms of physical intimacy.

He got out of bed and searched the little basket of complimentary

toiletries that sat on the large vanity in their room. He picked up a

few bottles, shampoo, body lotion, bath oil... before finding what he

was looking for. Message oil. Brilliant. He took it out with a smile

and placed it on the night stand, but then he thought he should get a

little towel as well.

He walked into the small living room area of their suite, off of the

bedroom, and went to the bar, where he thought he might find a hand

towel. He hadn't wanted to disturb Nanny in the bathroom to ask for

one. He found a towel and grabbed it, spotting champagne on ice,

compliments of the hotel, as he passed by. The ice had started to

melt, but it was still very cold. He looked it over. It was a nice

bottle. High end. Well, champagne might be nice. He walked back to the

bedroom and tapped on the bathroom door.

"Nan?"

"Yes?"

"I found some chilled champagne at the bar. Would you care for some?"

"Aoww... Yes, yes, yes please"

"Right. Brilliant. Shall I, er, pour you a glass to have in there, to,

you know, relax you?"

"Yes. Thank you"

"Perhaps then we can have one together. When you are done in there"

"Alright sweet'eart"

"Right. Be right back"

Wilkes walked back to the bar, popped the cork, and poured two

glasses. He then returned to his bride with her glass.

"Shall I bring it in? Are you still in the bath tub?", he asked

through the door.

"No, no, no", she said, cracking the door open and reaching her hand

out, "I'm through, through, through with the tub. I'm right 'ere"

"Ah. Very good", he said, handing her the glass.

He stepped away from the door then, preparing to get his own glass,

when he heard her say his name. He turned and saw her hand reached out

the door, holding thee empty glass. He looked at her hand wide eyed.

She must have gulped it right down. He walked the few steps to the

door and retrieved the glass.

"Thank you Love", she said as he took the empty glass from her hand.

"Would you, er, like another?"

"Yes please"

He retreated to the bar and brought back the glass he had poured for

himself. He handed it to her once more, but this time waited. Once

again, the glass came right back out.

"Thank you", she said, with a hiccup, as he took the glass once more.

"Of course sweetheart. Shall I get you, er, another?"

"Oh no, no, no. Perhaps I will sip one with you later. I'll just

finish up in 'ere now. I'll be out in a few minutes"

"Brilliant", he said, as he walked away.

He realized that she must still be a bit jittery herself to have

downed both glasses as she had. Well, of course she was. It had been a

very long time since either of them had a partner in the bedroom, and

this was more then a partner. They were spouses, soul mates, and this

was their wedding night. Well, between the champagne and message she

should be able to relax, he reflected. He then remembered her last

words. She'd be out in a few minutes. He quickly poured himself a

glass of champagne and drank it right down, as Nanny had,

before pouring himself another and doing the same. He picked up the

remains of the bottle and brought it and the glasses into the bedroom

and set them down beside the message oil. Wilkes then climbed back

into bed.

He had been laying there for a couple of minutes, and was just

starting to feel a bit relaxed from the champagne, when the bathroom

door clicked open. Nanny stepped out in her white silk robe. It was a

day for white, he thought to himself as he smiled at her. He sat up in

the bed as she approached.

"I, er, thought you might prefer the left side, since that is where

you slept when you spent the night with me on the night that we became

engaged. The night that we, you know, cuddled. That is to say"

"Yes. Of course. That would be fine, fine, fine Love", she said as she

walked around to her side of the bed. She paused, and bit her lip, "I

suppose I should take off my robe"

"Yes. Well, whatever you wish"

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good, good, good at this"

"What? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well I... I've never been... I am not, not, not the kind of woman

that knows 'ow to walk in a sultry manner, across a room over to a man

waiting for 'er in bed, and disrobe seductively"

"Nan. I do not need that. All I want is for you to feel comfortable and content"

She thought about this for a moment, before giving him a smile,"Thank

you for saying that. Your already a very good 'usband Willie"

He beamed at her praise, and he knew that being a good husband to her

was going to be the most important thing in the world to him for here

on out.

"It is true Nan", he said, growing serious, "I love you very much and

I never want you to feel pressured to do anything of a, you know,

seductive nature, that makes you uncomfortable"

"Aoww... Well, I appreciate that, but I was just speaking of my gait

Love. I might not know 'ow to strut across a room, so, so, so to

speak. 'owever, I do believe that I will enjoy all thee aspects of our

physical relationship"

"Right. Excellent"

"I 'ave found recently that I do, do, do like lingerie as well"

"Is that right?", Wilkes replied, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes! I couldn't believe it. You see, at first it frightened me a bit,

but when I realized that it looked rawther good and that I even

enjoyed wearing it... My attitude just changed, changed, changed"

"Well, I am very glad... That you, er, enjoy wearing it "

"Yes. I 'ope you like the one I chose for tonight", She said, biting her lip.

Wilkes did not believe she knew how very seductive she could, indeed,

be. Without even trying. He looked away from her then, towards the

message oil. He didn't notice that after her last words, she had began

untying her robe.

"I am sure it is lovely", he said, inwardly warning his body to settle

down, "I found some message oil. Perhaps I could give you a little

message I had thought"

He grabbed the bottle of oil and looked back at her then, just as her

robe fell to the floor. The bottle slipped from his hands into his

lap, and his mouth dropped open as he looked at her in the lace

nighty. She had to admit to herself that she was pleased with his

reaction. She was glad that she had left the under garments in the

bathroom. Glad that he could see her this way. Nudity, in a committed

relationship, could be quite liberating it seemed.

"I... Ah...", he said, feeling like a fool, but not being able to find

any other words.

"I'm pleased that you like it", she said, as she climbed into bed beside him.

He relaxed for a moment when she disappeared under the sheet. At the

same time, however, he longed to see more. She reached over and took

the oil from his lap.

"Why don't we save the message for tomorrow", she said.

He simply nodded. She reached over him to place the bottle back on his

night stand. She saw the champagne sitting there and thought perhaps

they should have a toast. She straddled him to reach the bottle and

glasses, aware of what she was doing, but not aware enough. He lay

breathless below her as she poured the bubbling alcohol into the

glasses. She handed him his glass, and found him looking her over

wide eyed.

"Aoww... I'm sorry Love", she said, looking down at herself and

sensing he was uncomfortable with their positions. She went to move,

but he stopped her, gripping her thigh with his free hand.

"No. Please stay", he said, giving her a little smile.

"Alright", she replied, returning his smile, "Shall we drink to us?"

"Most definitely", he replied, sitting up a bit, with her still in his lap.

"To us", they said together, both taking a sip.

Nanny sat there on his lap for quite a while as they sipped their

champagne. They smiled at one another, and giggled, and then smiled

some more, enjoying their closeness. Wilkes let his eyes drop from her

eyes several times, and she was surprised to feel pride for her body,

not shame. Especially when she noticed his obvious physical reaction

to it. After they had finished their drinks, Nanny placed the glasses

back on the night stand. She then unbuttoned his pajama top, feeling

he had an unfair advantage.

She ran her hands over his chest, and he closed his eyes at her touch.

He opened his eyes a few moments later, and then they were turning

together on their sides. They kissed deep sensual kisses with their

mouths, long passionate kisses to one another's throats, ears,

shoulders, collar bones. Wilkes rolled over and was over her now,

slowly peeling off her nighty. Even though he could see right through

it, It was the first time he was seeing all of her. The nighty was

tossed on the ground.

Their lips locked some more, before he brought his mouth down on her

chest. A moan escaped her lips. She felt like she had waited so long

for this with him. He moved his lips down her body, paying her more

attention... and then... A knock came at the door to their suite.

Wilkes looked up at her, "What on earth"

"We hung the "Do Not Disturb" sign didn't we Love?"

"Yes... and anyone who knows we're here wouldn't disturb us tonight I

would think"

"Per'aps someone 'ad the wrong room"

"Yes. I did not hear another knock", Wilkes replied, as they both

waited another moment, before he asked, "Shall I, er, continue then?"

"Please", she replied happily, as he began kissing down her body once

more, messaging her with his hands as he did so.

"Tell me if, you know, there is something particular that you like",

he said, pausing for a moment.

"Good Lord, I like it all!"

He chuckled, and resumed paying her body attention. Something about

the way he did this was so respectful, so tender... as if he found her

body sacred. Nanny was enjoying it immensely... and then... another

knock. This one much louder and more persistent.

"You have to be kidding me!", Wilkes said, annoyed, as he sat up.

"Aoww... Who, who, who would do that? It's our wedding night! It

couldn't be anyone we know"

More knocks came at the door, and Wilkes stepped out of bed, "Well...

Whoever it is..."

"Wilkes, get back in bed. Please. They'll go away in a minute when we

don't answer"

"It's very annoying!"

"Yes. I know Love, but don't leave me. Not now", she said from her

position tangled in the sheets.

"You do not think your seductive my love? I wish you were standing

where I was", he said with a smile, as he prepared to reenter the bed.

"Wait, wait, wait! Take off your pajama bottoms first"

"Oh. Alright", he replied, as he pulled down his bottoms and tossed

them aside, leaving only his boxer shorts.

"Those too", Nanny said, again biting her lip.

He smiled at her, and did as he was told. His nerves having somehow disappeared.

"Slower", Nanny said in a sultry voice, giggling just a bit.

He laughed at this. She was obviously teasing him, but he complied all

the same.

"Oh my", she said, looking him over, "A knight that looks that good

should not, not, not be hidden in armor!"

He chuckled, and eagerly joined her once again in bed. They both took

turns kissing and messaging one another now, until once more... a

persistent knock was heard at the door.

"Right! That is it! I am sorry sweetheart, but I have to address

this", Wilkes said, trying to hide his anger, as he put on his pajama

bottoms.

Nanny let out a sigh. Who on earth was bothering them on tonight of

all nights? Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it earlier. Hillary

and David were out on their date. Who was watching Eloise?

"I'll kill 'er!", Nanny said jumping out of bed and throwing on her

robe as she raced to the door.

"Who?", Wilkes asked from where he followed behind her.

"Who do you think?", she said, flinging open the door, just as two

little bodies rushed around the corner in a hurry.

"Get back 'ere young ladies!", Nanny shouted down the hall.

Wilkes raised his eyebrows at her forcefulness. He had to admit he liked it.

"Right this instant!", she added.

Slowly, Eloise emerged from around the corner.

"Your accomplice too", Nanny said.

Sophia then walked around the corner as well.

"Get in 'ere now. Both of you", Nanny said sternly, stepping back so

that the girls may enter.

"Hi Grampy!", Sophia said as she passed Wilkes.

"Hello sweetheart", he replied kindly, until he saw the look Nanny was

giving him, "Ah... That is to say. You had better go inside as well.

Right now... young, er, lady"

Nanny closed the door, as the girls walked towards the living room.

"We'll work on your technique Grampy", She said as she walked past him

towards the girls.

The girls sat on the sofa looking at their feet.

"Now. What on earth do you two think your doing?", Nanny asked them.

"We were bored, bored, bored!", Eloise replied.

"So you thought you would come and bother us? Today was our wedding

day for Lord's sake! Your mother explained to you that we wanted to

spend time quietly alone after the wedding as I recall, did she not?"

"But Granny!"

"DID SHE NOT?"

"Yes", Eloise said with a sigh.

"Well, then don't you think it was a little unkind of you to bother us

so rude, rude, rudely?"

"We did not know it was your suite though!", Sophia piped up.

"That's right Granny", Eloise added, "We were banging on all the suite doors!"

Nanny's eyes grew big at their admission, "Do you think that is better

for Lord's sake? Young lady! You know better!", she said pointing her

finger in Eloise's face.

"Yes Granny"

"That goes for you too", Nanny said to Sophia.

"Yes Granny", Sophia replied.

"People pay a lot of money for these suites", Wilkes told the girls,

"Most of them are here on special trips for their weddings or

anniversaries. It's rather cruel to try and ruin that for them"

"We didn't mean to! We didn't know, and we were bored, bored, bored!

...and being bored is not allowed!", Eloise explained.

"Disturbing others is not allowed either! Who is supposed to be

watching you?", Nanny asked.

"My Nanny", Sophia answered.

"Where is she?", Wilkes asked.

"In our suite", Sophia explained, "She doesn't know we left. We

sneaked out. Through the window! It was fun!"

"Sophia! Young ladies do not go sneaking out of windows!", Wilkes protested.

"I'm sorry Grampy!"

"You should be!", Nanny answered, before Wilkes melted at his

granddaughters cute little face once more, "Now you two have been

rawther naughty. Here is what we are going to do. You are going to go

back to your suite and go to bed, bed, bed!"

"Yes Granny", the girls said as they hopped down.

"I am not, not, not finished!", Nanny said, as the girls turned to

her, "Then, in the morning your parents will decide a suitable

punishment for you. After that, you are going to pay, out of your own

allowances, for nice gift baskets for all of the rooms who's doors you

were pounding on. You can leave the baskets with letters of apologies"

"Ok Granny", Eloise said sadly, "I'm everyly so sorry that we ruined

your quiet time after your wedding"

"You did not ruin anything, but it was still very rude, rude, rude!"

"I'm sorry Granny... and Grampy too. I really am! Me, Eloise, wanted

you to have a very special day", Eloise said sincerely.

"We did... Now you two have to go off to bed", Wilkes replied.

"I'm sorry too", Sophia said to them both.

"I know Love. Alright. Let's get going back your suite", Nanny said to

the girls.

"We can go on our own", Eloise protested, "We are not babies!"

"I don't think so", Nanny replied, as they all walked to the door.

"I'll bring them", Wilkes said at the door, "You stay here. Get comfortable"

"No, no, no Love. I'd like to do it. You stay", Nanny said, as she

tightened the knot on her robe, before she and the girls exited.

"Don't be long", Wilkes called after the door had closed, after which

he let out a deep sigh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny returned to their suite a half hour later, after having a chat

with Sophie's poor frazzled young nanny. She was sad to see, as she

walked in the entry way, that the suite appeared to be dark. Wilkes

must have gone to sleep. Nanny sighed as she passed by the darkened

living room towards the bedroom. Something caught her eye then. There

was a dim light coming from the bedroom. It was too dull to be a lamp.

As she approached the doors to the bedroom, and peered inside she let

out a gasp.

"My Lord!", she said, stepping inside and looking around.

"Nan! You've returned", Wilkes said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Yes...", Nanny said, still looking around in awe.

"Do you like it?", he asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes Love. It's very romantic. Wherever did you find all, all, all

these candles?"

"There were a few in the basket on the vanity. I admit that I bribed a

maid for thee other two dozen"

"She must have thought you were a very romantic man", she said

stepping closer to him.

"Yes, or a desperate man", he said stepping closer as well, "Tell me

our wedding night can be saved"

"Our wedding night can be saved", she said, rest her head on his bare

shoulder. He was still just in his pajama bottoms.

"I love you Nan"

"I love you too Willie"

"Shall we make another toast? I refilled your glass"

"Well, yes... But I 'ad thought we 'ad finished the champagne", Nanny

said lifting her head to look over at the night stand.

"We did", he said.

She walked over and picked up a glass, examining it, "What is this?"

"Beer", he said, walking over to her.

"Beer?", she asked smelling it, "Oh! Yes, it is beer"

"It is local. I sent for a couple of bottles from room service. I

thought we might have had enough champagne. I don't know about you,

but it goes right to my head. I know that you like beer, and so I

thought..."

"Very clever. Thank you Love", she said, kissing him sweetly.

"A toast then", he said, picking up his own glass, "To... a quiet night. Alone!"

"Yes, yes, yes!", she said as their glasses clanked.

They sat on the bed and sipped their beer then. After a while Wilkes

suggested that perhaps she might like her message tonight after all.

She accepted his offer gratefully. He averted his eyes while she took

off her robe. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps he just wanted to wait to

look at her again. Until the right moment. Nanny laid down on her

stomach, the sheet lay loosely over her bottom, as Wilkes rubbed the

oil over her back and began to work at her tired muscles.

"That feels so, so, so wonderful Love", she said as he worked his way

down her back. He moved then to her bottom, causing Nanny to giggle.

"What is so funny?", he asked, chuckling himself, "Are you ticklish there?"

"No, no, no... I just don't 'ave any muscle in there"

"Well, of course you do! Everyone does"

"None that you could message"

"I don't know. I think I feel some muscle"

"You just want to touch my bottom!"

"Perhaps your right", he said moving down her legs.

"You didn't 'ave to stop if you fancied it"

"I will go back. Your legs and feet need some relief"

"That does feel divine", she said as he rubbed the muscles in the back

of her legs and finally made his way to her feet.

"How's that?"

"Very nice"

Wilkes continued rubbing her feet for several minutes, before

retrieving the towel and wiping the oil off of her.

"Thank you", she said, turning to lay on her back.

He nodded, allowing himself to now look at her, all of her, "You are

so beautiful"

"I believe you when you say, say, say that"

"Indeed you should"

"My body is far, far, far from perfect"

"Beauty is in thee eye of the beholder. I love you, all of you, just

as you are. I am so glad we are married my love"

"Aoww... Me too, too, too Willie! Come to me my love"

"This was the best day of my life", he confessed, as his face moved

towards hers. Soon he was hovering above her.

"For both of us then", she said, reaching up to kiss his mouth.

His mouth parted for her, as both their nerve endings came alive. The

moment they both had been waiting for was upon them. They both knew

it. Thee excitement flared their passion for one another even more.

"Willie?", Nanny finally asked breathlessly.

"Yes, my darling", he answered, looking down at her lovely face.

"Make love to me"

He heard the words and realized that he had dreamed of her saying them

many, many times. A dream realized. He nodded in reply. She sat up. He

moved closer, if that was possible, and she was in his lap then. They

kissed tenderly in the center of the bed. He managed to get his pajama

bottoms off, before they tangled themselves in the sheets, turning

this way and that, engrossed in one another. They took all the time

they wanted, paying each other all thee attention they had dreamed of

for so long. Finally, when every area of foreplay was exhausted, they

made love.

They stayed up afterwards, holding one another and talking. They had

nowhere to be the next day, but right here with one another. Their

love making had been far too joyful an experience to simply go to

sleep afterwards. Wilkes was delighted that he was able to, without a

doubt, please his wife. As far as his own pleasure was concerned,

well, it had been a more wonderful and intense experience then

anything he had ever imagined or lived. She, of course, enjoyed it as

well, but the best part for her was the feeling afterwards. They were

closer now. Closer then ever before. Closer then she had ever been or

would ever be with anyone, and it felt so right.

"I'm falling asleep Love", Nanny admitted much later. Feeling quite

content with the sheets wrapped around her bare skin, and the man she

loved more then anything in the world rubbing slow patterns on her

hip.

"Ok. Goodnight sweetheart", he said from his position beside her in

the dark, one arm wrapped around her mid section from below, thee

other above her hip, as he spooned up against her.

"Goodnight Willie... Thank you. Today was all so, so... so... wonderful"

He heard her snoring soon after and smiled to himself, finding it

endearing. He didn't know how much time they had together. Naturally,

he prayed it was a long time, long time, despite their advancing

years. What he did know, however, was that, as long as they both were

on this earth, he would never be apart from her at night. Not unless

it was absolutely necessary. She was his other half. His one true

love. His spouse, best friend, lover, companion, and he could never do

without her.

"Goodnight my beautiful Nanny", he whispered, as he watched her sleep.

He realizing then that he had not called her Nanny in quite a while.

She was "Nan" now to him, or Suzanne... Lady Suzanne, or, most

fittingly, "my love". He liked that one best, after all no truer words

had been spoken. However, right now he looked down at her and saw

Nanny. The sweet, loving, wise, fun and, yes, very sexy woman from

down the hall at The Plaza... that had somehow, to his grate

advantage, become his wife.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: The Honeymoon

TWO DAYS LATER

"I'm so glad we found those seashells for the girls in that gift shop

Love. I think they'll really like that their names painted on them"

"Oh yes. Pink for Eloise and purple for Sophia"

"... and green for me! Was that silly of me? To get one too, too, too?"

"No! Not at all. You can keep it on your vanity and remember our

honeymoon everyday"

"That was just what I was going to do!", she said, gripping his arm as

they walked over the sands.

"I would have to say, our honeymoon is going quite well thus far. That

dinner we just had was magnificent"

"Oh my Lord, yes! Although, I am so, so, so full now!", Nanny said, as

they walked back from the restaurant towards the hotel.

"Yes. I am as well", Wilkes commented, holding her hand tightly, "It

was rather good though. I had not had lobster in quite a long time"

"Aoww, yes! It was divine, divine, divine. That coconut shrimp was

lovely as well. Who would 'ave thought coconut would taste so good on

shrimp for Lord's sake, but it was delicious"

"Yes. I agree. I doubt that is something we could find back home"

"I don't know Love. They 'ave almost everything in New York. For sure,

sure, sure"

"Oh. Well, yes. Perhaps we might find a place in New York with coconut

shrimp on the menu, but I was referring to back home... England"

"Oh! Yes, of course"

"Perhaps Gerald might make it for us sometime, but he is not often

very keen on new recipes"

"Yes... Well, that is alright", Nanny said, suddenly growing very contemplative.

"Is something on your mind my love?"

"Oh, well... I was just 'aving a think. About where we would be...

living. What I mean is, we never really discussed it at length"

"Ah. Yes, I have been giving that some thought as well"

"You 'ave?"

"Yes. Of course I had planned to return to England in the summer, but

that was before we had wed, and I realize you might not want that. I

also have David and Sophia in New York. I do want to return home at

some point though. What, er, do you think?"

"Well... I do want to go live in the country to be truthful. You've

made it sound so lovely"

"Oh, it is. It is"

"You'll be retired in a few months. So that won't be a problem, and I

am retired now of course... It's just 'Hillary and Eloise, and David

and Sophia. I think we would miss them too, too, too much!"

"Yes. I have thought the same thing. Perhaps we should just simply

play things by, er, ear"

"Go on Love..."

"Well, we can go back to New York, of course, after our honeymoon

comes to an end"

"Aoww... I don't want it to ever end!", Nanny said, resting her head

on his chest as they walked slowly up the beach.

"Nor I, but inevitably it will... I do think we should return for our

first anniversary however. Would you like that as well?"

"Yes, yes, yes I would!"

"Brilliant! Then we shall. As I was saying, we return to New York. I

will be working for the following month, then we had planned to go to

England for the week at the end of March, as I am sure you recall. For

my niece's baby's christening... And so that will give you a good

opportunity to see thee estate and see what you think"

"Yes. That is true Love"

"We will have a couple more months in New York, while I finish up

work, and then, come late May... We can make our decision on which

place should be our permanent home, and which will be our, you know,

secondary residence. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a very good plan to me Love", Nanny said, as they

the walked up the main steps of the resort, and into thee enormous

lobby.

"Ah, very good. So, my dear...", Wilkes said, turning to her and

gripping her shoulders lightly, "We are finally alone. I miss the kids

a bit, but I must admit that I am happy to be alone with my bride"

"Oh yes Love. I agree. Did you 'ear the cheeky thing 'illary said to

me yesterday?"

"Ah, no what was that?"

"She said I looked like a new woman after our wedding night... She

went on to say that I 'ad needed a night like that for a long, long,

long time!"

Wilkes suppressed his laughter, before replying, "She can be rather

candid, can't she? Is there, er, no truth to her comment then?", he

asked as he moved forward to have his lips brush hers in a light kiss.

"Well... I said it was cheeky. I did not, not, not say it wasn't

truthful", Nanny replied with a a shy grin.

"We both needed our wedding night I presume, and the day that followed as well"

Nanny blushed thinking of yesterday. For the most part they had not

left their bed.

"Now, what shall we do next?", Wilkes asked then, "We could go swimming"

"The water is too, too, too cold Love! We could put our feet in the

ocean, as we did this afternoon, but we'd freeze, freeze, freeze if we

went in!"

"Not the ocean sweetheart. The heated pool inside"

"Aoww, I 'ad forgotten about that. Yes. That might be fun. I did pack

my swim suit"

"Ah. Very good, but perhaps we should digest first"

"Yes, yes, yes. Could we do a bit more shopping? I wanted to pick up

some postcards"

"Of course! We can go right now"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny lounged on a chair by the pool as she waited for Wilkes. She was

wearing her black one piece swimsuit, a gift from Hillary for the

honeymoon, who knew she did not currently own a bathing suit. It was

tasteful and covered her well, but Nanny felt the urge to pull up the

deep V at her cleavage, which showed a bit more then she would have

liked. Hillary, knowing Nanny all too well, bought her a sheer white

cover up as well.

Wilkes and she had both wanted to visit a few shops, but the shops

were closing soon, and so they slit up in the interest of time. They

had agreed to meet at the pool afterwards. Nanny was surprised by how

many people were here. All the seats were taken. She and Wilkes would

have to share. The pool was full of tourists of various ages and body

types. Nanny was glad to see there was not just tiny young people in

the pool. In fact, she saw several woman who were certainly older then

her and others that were much more clump. Wilkes insisted that she was

not clump, but rather voluptuously curvy. Nanny believed he was merely

blinded by his love for her, but the compliment did improve her

self-esteem all the same.

The pool area was not only crowded, but hot as well. Nanny decided,

after a few minutes, to unbutton her cover up and let it fall to the

sides. After adjusting her swimsuit, she laid back in the lounging

chair and closed her eyes. It was easier then sitting alone and not

knowing where to look, there being half naked bodies everywhere, for

Lord's sake.

"Excuse me madame", a young man's voice said to her shortly afterward.

"Aoww... Yes, yes, yes?"

"Can I offer you a drink?", he asked motioning to his cart.

"Well... Alright. I will have a gin martini, extra dry please"

"Certainly", he said as he prepared her drink right there in front of her.

"I wonder... "

"Yes, madame?"

"Aoww... Nothing. I was just wondering if I should order one for my

'usband too. 'e should be meeting me shortly, but I'm not sure what he

would like this evening"

"If you like, I can keep an eye out, and come over to take his order

when he arrives"

"Yes. Thank you! That's very kind"

"Not a problem madame", he said, handing her the drink, "My, what lovely rings!"

"Aoww... Well, thank you. I was just married the day before yesterday.

We got married 'ere, but we live in New York city"

"How exciting! He must love you very much to give you rings like those"

"Well... We both love each other very much, which is rawther a nice

gift at my age. Oh! I need to pay you!", Nanny said, reaching for her

bag.

"No, no. It will be charged to your room. I'll start you a tab madame.

What is your name?"

"Nanny"

"Very good. Thank you madame. Enjoy your drink"

"Thank you", Nanny said, taking a sip of her drink and resting it on

the side table, before closing her eyes again.

"Excuse me", a man's voice said once again a few moments later.

"I already 'ave a drink, but thank you", Nanny said, not opening her eyes.

"I do not work here", he replied.

Nanny opened her eyes to see a man, more or less her age, with very

tan skin staring back at her. He was tall, with dark hair, which she

suspected, no knew, was dyed. She smiled at him politely, "Ah 'ello.

Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was just wondering if this seat was taken?", he asked, motioning to

the seat beside her, which was now empty.

"Oh well... I should save it for my 'usband. I did not know it 'ad

opened up, you see"

"I see. Well, perhaps I can just sit until he gets here?"

"Oh... Well... I suppose"

"Thank you. My legs aren't as young as they used to be", he said with a wink.

"Yes. That 'appens", Nanny said pleasantly. She turned her attention

to the pool, where a young man was dipping his blonde girlfriend into

the pool. She was giggling.

"Vacationing?", the man from beside her asked.

"Yes", Nanny replied, turning back to him, "It's my 'oneymoon"

"Honeymoon! Your kidding!"

"No. I am not, not, not kidding!"

"Gees. I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I just didn't expect you to say

that. Listen, my names Herb... and you are?"

"Suzanne", Nanny replied reluctantly.

"Ah. Susie. I like that"

"Not Susie. Suzanne"

"Alright. Sorry. So what are you doing sitting here alone on your honeymoon?"

"My 'usband and I separated to do a spot of shopping. 'e will be 'ere

soon", Nanny said, looking around, hoping she would see that Wilkes

had arrived. He hadn't.

"I wouldn't have left you alone for one second", Herb said from beside her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"If this was our honeymoon. I wouldn't leave you alone. Especially not

looking like that", he said gesturing to her swim suit.

"Excuse me? What is wrong, wrong, wrong with my swimsuit?"

"Nothing. Looks great! I just wouldn't leave you alone in it.

Especially not around here. Some handsome middle aged guy might try

and pick you up", he said with a grin.

"Well... My 'usband trusts me", Nanny replied, turning her attention

back to the pool, feeling a bit nauseated. This guy was starting to

give her the creeps.

After a few minutes Herb spoke to her once again, "You look bored.

Want to go for a walk?"

"With you?", Nanny asked, not looking at him.

"Yes"

"Not, not, not on your life"

"Come on! Your bored. Your husband obviously ditched you..."

"My 'usband did not ditch me! Now kindly leave me be, be, be!", Nanny

said, briefly turning to him, before turning her attention once again

to the people in the pool.

"Listen. I'll be honest. I am here alone. I'm a man of a certain age,

who is not attracted to younger woman. I like woman my age, and you

are very attractive!"

"I am married!", Nanny said, not looking at him, for fear that she

would punch him right in the mouth.

"So what. So am I. Let's go for a walk. Get a drink... Then..."

"Then what?", a familiar voice asked from behind them.

Nanny whipped her head in that direction, "Wilkes!"

"Hello sweetheart. I am sorry I kept you", he said stepping between

Nanny and Herb, as he leaned down to give her a little kiss.

"Aoww... That's alright Love. I knew you'd be 'ere soon"

"Yes. I was just setting up a little surprise"

"Well, of course you were! You are wonderfully sweet, do you know that?"

"What can I say. I'm a man in love"

"Aoww... "

Herb cleared his throat then and they both turned to him.

"Hi. I'm Herb", he said to Wilkes.

"Yes. Hello", Wilkes said, before turning his attention back to Nanny.

"That's your seat", Nanny told Wilkes, "You see 'erb 'ere assured me

'e would be leaving when you arrived. Itn't that right 'erb?"

"Yep. I'll be moving on. Here you go Wilson"

"Wilkes", Wilkes corrected him.

"Maybe I'll see you around Susie", he said as he stepped away, walking

towards the bar.

Nanny rolled her eyes, and smiled at Wilkes. She was so glad he was here now.

"I hope that gentleman, and I use the term loosely, did not cross a

line sweetheart"

"Well. 'e was rawther rude, but my knight came to my rescue", Nanny

said with a smile.

"When I happened over... He wasn't suggesting..."

"That I go back to 'is room with 'im? Yes, I think so, and 'e knew I

was married! ...but that doesn't matter now Love. 'e is gone"

"I do not like that one bit", Wilkes said, looking over to Herb, who

was now seated at the bar, and trying to remain calm.

"I know, but let's just enjoy ourselves and forget 'im. Shall we?"

"Well... I suppose you are right"

"Yes. Shall we go for our swim Love?"

"I would like that. Yes"

"Good, good, good. Wilkes? May I ask, this surprise you were arranging..."

"It is a surprise my love. My lips are sealed!"

"Yes. Alright, but it is not too extravagant I 'ope Love. Because

while I really appreciate the gesture. I do not, not, not need to be

showered with..."

"It is nothing like that sweetheart. It is more of a sentimental surprise"

"Aoww... Well. That does sound nice Love. Thank you!"

"You are very welcome. Would you, er, excuse me for just a moment Nan?

I think I will get myself a drink"

"Oh. The waiter said 'e would be over when you arrived Love. I was

going to order for you, but I wasn't sure what you would like tonight"

"That's quite alright. I think I will just go get a beer from the

bar", he said laying his towel down on thee empty seat beside her.

"Oh. That does sound good, good, good! I wish I 'ad ordered one"

"Then I shall get one for you as well", he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She smiled at the tender kiss, before proceeding,"I already ordered

this martini"

"We'll share that later"

"Oh. Alright", she said with a smile, "Just like we did the night we

became engaged"

"Oh. Yes", he said with a chuckle, "You were quite cross with me that night"

"I did not know the facts, about David that is. I am sorry about that Willie"

"Tosh, tosh. You had every right to be upset with me. Now. I will go

get our drinks. I promise I will be quick"

"Ok Love", Nanny said happily, closing her eyes to relax.

Wilkes smiled at his charming bride, before directing his attention

towards the bar. He walked quickly. A man on a mission. The bar tender

addressed him right away.

"I was just about to come over Sir. Your wife started a tab. What can

I get for you?"

"Beer please. We had a local ale thee other night, do you happen to have that?"

"Yes Sir"

"Very good. Two then"

"Of course. Just a moment Sir"

"Thank you", Wilkes said as he looked back at Nanny. She was still

laying with her eyes closed. Wilkes then moved to thee other side of

the bar, where he saw Herb sitting, chatting with a heavy set, tan,

middle aged woman.

"Excuse me", he said, interrupting their conversation, "May I have a word Herb?"

"I thought you said your name was Donald?", the woman asked.

"Ah... It is. Excuse me a moment", Herb said, stepping away with Wilkes.

"Hey, Willis. This isn't really a good time", Herb said, looking back

at the woman he was presently chatting up, and smiling.

"Yes. Well... Listen, I do not know what your game is, but I prefer it

not involve my wife in the future. Do you understand?"

"Hey, relax Willis..."

"My name is Wilkes!"

"Ok... Wilkes. Listen. It's fine. Ok? I wasn't trying too... It's

just, for our age group. Suzanne there... Well!"

"Well what?", Wilkes asked, knowing he shouldn't.

"She's built pretty well"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but her cleavage alone makes me want

to... Well, you get thee idea, and she's pretty well covered. Not

tarty or anything. God, if she was I would..."

"Right. I think that's enough Herb, or whatever your name is. I will

make this brief, since I am on my honeymoon and have no interest in

spending it chatting with you. Stay away from my wife. I know what men

like you are about, and she is not interested"

"Yikes. Hit a nerve eh? ... and so early into your marriage!", Herb

said with an annoying snorting laugh.

"No. Actually, we are quite secure. The problem is that she is a lady

and you are treating her with disrespect. Does that make sense to

you?"

"Not really... and I talked to her for a while. She is not a lady, not

in the true sense. Her grammar alone..."

"She as a cockney accent! What about it?", Wilkes replied, his anger flaring.

"Nothing. It's just that most "ladies" I know..."

"She IS a lady and you shall treat her like one. In fact, you shall

treat every woman in this resort as a lady or I will see to it that

you regret ever coming here. Do I make myself clear?", Wilkes said

sternly, as people from the bar turned and looked.

"And who are you to do that?"

"My dear fellow... Allow me to explain something to you. I am a

British knight, which means I have a lot of money. A lot of money! Now

this is not a fact I often bring up. In fact I am rather modest in my

ways, you may say, but there is the fact that money can have it's

advantages. Such as making someone you particularly do not care for's

trip, or life for that matter, a disaster"

"Are you threatening me?"

"You know. I have never done that before. Yes. I am"

"Well I..."

"Will be a gentleman for the rest of your stay here? Oh, I am so glad.

Because I have just spent a fortune housing hundreds of wedding guests

here, not to mention the wedding itself and a rather lavish honeymoon

suite. So I am quite sure that the resort would do pretty much as I

ask. Including throwing you out"

"I... I'm sorry. I won't talk to your wife again. Ok?"

"Brilliant... And I take it you will be an honest gentleman with any

woman at this resort"

"Sure. Can I go now?"

"Of course", Wilkes said as both men stepped closer too the bar.

Wilkes retrieved the beer bottles, before calling back to Herb, "Say

hello to your wife!"

"Your WIFE!", the woman at the bar, whom Herb had joined once more, said.

Wilkes could not help but smile at this as he walked away. Serves him

right. He got back to Nanny and handed her a beer.

"We are in luck. They had that local ale that we had on our wedding

night, but I was not given glasses. Is that alright sweetheart?"

"Fine, fine, fine Love", she said taking a sip out of the bottle,

"So... Did you 'ave a chat with our friend?"

"I thought your eyes were closed!", Wilkes said in surprise.

"I am very perceptive"

"I believe that", Wilkes said with a grin, as he took his seat, "Yes.

I am sorry sweetheart, but I felt I should remind him how to speak to

a lady"

"I see. Did you also tell him that if he pestered your woman again he

would be sorry?"

"Well... More or less, yes"

"Good!"

"You don't mind then?"

"Of course not! I 'ave 'ad to fend for myself for years, years, years.

It is nice to 'ave someone else do it"

"I did not refer to you as my possession. Just so that is clear Nan. I

do know that you do not belong to me, not in that manner. I just want

you shown respect"

"I know Love", she said, leaning forward and giving him a peck.

"Shall we go for that swim now and forget about Herb?", Wilkes asked hopefully.

"Yes! I would really like that sweet'eart"

They set down their things then, and entered the pool. They had a

wonderful evening swimming and lounging in their chairs. They ordered

more drinks at the swim up end of the bar and enjoying them on stools

set in the water, as they kicked their feet in the pool. They

remained, as the pool area cleared out, leaving just a small group.

Towards thee end, Nanny wrapped her legs around Wilkes' waist in the

water.

"Let's go upstairs", she whispered, and he instantly knew what she meant.

He nodded, and they were in their suite in a matter of minutes. They

tore each other's clothes off tonight, feeling much more comfortable

with each other. Their lovemaking on this night was quick, hot,

satisfying. Nanny lay in his arms afterward, feeling so incredibly

relaxed, from the pool, and afterwards.

"Lights out?", Wilkes asked, seeing her drifting off.

"Yes Love", she said as he reached to switch off the lamp, his arms

instantly returning to her.

"I love you", he whispered in the dark.

"I love you too"

"I am having a wonderful honeymoon"

"Me too Love!", she said, as she rested her head on his chest and ran

her fingers through his chest hair as she loved to do now.

"It's a basket", he said then.

"Wha-wha-what?", Nanny asked. Confused.

"The surprise. It's a bicycle basket, handmade with you name

personalized on it. I know I shouldn't tell you, but..."

"I don't 'ave a bicycle Love!"

"Yes you do. I bought you one. From a catalog, and one for me too.

They are at home. At the castle. In the storage shed. Yours is yellow,

and has all the bells and whistles. Literally", he said with a

chuckle.

"You bought me a bicycle? Because I 'ad said that I wanted to ride one

through the country?"

"Well... Yes. Was that too... Should I not have..."

"Oh Willie! I love you so much!", she said leaning up and meeting his

face in the dark with a great big kiss.

"Well! I am glad I got it for you then", he said, chuckling once more.

"You are so kind, so considerate! Thank you Love!"

"You are welcome... and I love you too"

She settled back into his arms, "I cawn't wait to ride my bicycle",

she said sleepily.

"It will be fun, won't it? Oh Nan. I am so happy. I am so glad you are my wife"

In response he heard snoring, and cozied up to her a bit more. He

breathed in her scent contently, as he had the last two nights, before

falling asleep himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you would like to read more PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! There is really no point in writing them if no one lets you know what they think. If you get a little jpy out of reading, then give me a little joy by posting what think. Fair deal. Thank you, Thank you ;)

CHAPTER 15: NEWLY WEDS

Nanny paced around the suite with her hands on her hips. This was

ridiculous. Why was this bothering her so much? She and Wilkes were

newly married. Of course they didn't have a routine down yet. She felt

like an impostor all the same. She was someone's wife for Lord's sake!

A knight's wife in fact.

They had gotten back from their honeymoon yesterday evening and spent

their first night in their own bed, formerly Wilkes' bed, last night.

It had been a lovely night. He had made her feel very comfortable and

at home from the moment he carried her over the threshold. They had

ordered dinner from room service, watched a bit of television and then

gone to bed. She awakened in his arms this morning, feeling every bit

as content as she had on their honeymoon, perhaps even more so. They

had gotten up together, dressed and had their breakfasts together,

happy to share in one another's morning routine. Then he gathered his

things for work, and Nanny sweetly kissed him goodbye. He had

reluctantly informed her that it might be a long day, due to it being

his first day back. Then he had gone.

Her husband was at work for the first time in their marriage, and she

had no idea what to do with herself. Eloise had a new nanny, who

happened to be Sophia's nanny's sister, and so the two shared the task

of caring for the girls, who had grown as close as sisters themselves

it seemed. It wasn't so much the not knowing what to do now that

bothered her, it was when he came home. She wanted everything to be

perfect when he got home. Just the way it was on television. She knew

deep down that it was a bit silly, but that is how she felt all the

same.

Nanny searched her memory for any inkling of what she should do. She

pictured episodes of "I Love Lucy" where Lucy welcomed RIcky home to a

lovely dinner and a drink after work. She would have perfect make-up

and a cute little dress on, as she kissed him hello. She knew this

wasn't expected of her, Nanny... Except, what if it was? What if in

the back of Wilkes' mind he had wanted that?

They normally ordered their meals, but Nanny certainly did know how to

cook. She enjoyed it even, and she had told him that she would cook at

times after they were married. She was referring to the big kitchen in

his home in England at the time. A home she had not even seen yet, but

she thought she might be able to pull it off in their kitchenette here

at The Plaza too. Yes, that was it! She would cook for him, and fix

him a drink ahead of time. She would dress up as well, maybe even have

her hair done this afternoon. Good, good, good. She had a plan now,

and things to keep her busy. She grabbed her coat and set off for the

market.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LATER THAT EVENING

Wilkes had called a short time ago and let her know that he was on his

way home. He sounded as if he had endured a rather stressful day. He

tried to be upbeat with her on the phone, but she could tell he was

very tired. After hanging up Nanny had checked on dinner, and

reapplied her lipstick. Everything was set. The meatloaf she had made

was almost ready. She had made baked potatoes and a salad as well, and

she had already made him a martini, which she had practiced walking

across the room with in her heels.

She sat perched on the edge of her chair, waiting for the sound of

footsteps. This was rather silly. She knew this, but it was his first

time coming home to her, and she wanted it to be perfect. She heard

footsteps and jumped to her feet. She straightened her cocktail dress

and stood as straight as possible, before picking up the martini

glass.

The door clicked open then, and Wilkes stepped inside. His eyes grew

wide at the site before him.

"My goodness! Don't you look lovely", he said, placing down his

briefcase and locking the door behind him, "Are we, er, going

somewhere tonight?"

"No Love. Not unless you would like to", she said, walking carefully

towards him and handing him his drink.

"Well, thank you!", he said, taking it from her, "You just look rather

dressed up. I thought perhaps you had made plans"

"Oh, this old thing!", Nanny said, quoting many movies she had seen

over the years. She was quite sure she hadn't fooled him however, "I

just wanted to look nice for you Love", she admitted, leaning in and

giving him a rather unexpected passionate kiss.

"Well...", he said, after the kiss had broke, "Thank you. For

everything. You didn't have to go to all that trouble though. Listen,

why don't I take a quick bath and then perhaps I could bring you out to

dinner"

"Aoww... Well. That's alright Love. Why don't you 'ave a seat and I'll

give you a nice massage"

"Tosh, tosh. I insist!", Wilkes said, moving past her towards the

bathroom, "You look too nice for us to stay in. I'll only be a short

while and then we can be off"

"Wilkes, Stop!"

"Nan?", he asked alarmed, "What is the matter?"

"Nothing Love, but we can not, not, not go out to dinner. I've... Cooked, you see"

"You have?"

"Yes. I thought you might like it if I did. I made meatloaf. I know I

have never actually seen you each meatloaf, but I thought you may

enjoy it"

"Yes. Well, of course. I am sure it will be very good, but Nan you did

not have to go to such trouble"

"I wanted too! For sure, sure, sure"

"Ah. Well, thank you. Very much. It smells wonderful as a matter of

fact. I am quite surprised that I did not smell it the moment I walked

in"

"I made potatoes as well. Bread and a salad... Is there anything else

you would care for? I can go to the market while you have your bath"

He smiled at her and walked back to take her hands in his, "You're

trying very hard to be an ideal wife. Aren't you my love?"

"Wha-wha-what ever do you mean? Because I dressed nice and made us dinner?"

"Yes... and had your hair done it appears and perfectly applied your

make-up. As well as the drink ready as I stepped through the door,

thee indulgent kiss, the massage offer, offering to go to the

market..."

"What's wrong with that, that, that?", Nanny asked, slightly irritated.

"Nothing is WRONG with it Nan. I do appreciate it all, don't get me

wrong", he replied, looking into her eyes, "However, I do not wish for

our marriage to be a chore for you. Nor do I ever want you to be

anything other then yourself"

"I've upset you", Nanny said sadly, "You think I look like a fool"

"Nan, no. Not at all... Please sit down"

"I 'ave to check on dinner first", Nanny said, as she walked into the

kitchenette, not looking at him.

When she returned a few minutes later, he was seated on the sofa with

his head back and his eyes closed.

"Wilkes? Are you awake?"

"Yes. Of course", he said, opening his eyes and raising his head, "I

was just... resting my eyes while I waited. Please sit Nan"

She sat beside him and let out a sigh, "I am sorry Love. I wanted to

make your evening perfect, but I am merely adding to the stress of

your day"

"No. You are not. This is lovely. It's all lovely. Its just not

necessary. I love you Nanny. I want to come home and find you dressed

comfortably. Which, though you do look beautiful, I know this can not

be", he said gesturing to her outfit, "I want us to cater to one

another, not only you to me. I want this marriage to be a partnership,

and more then anything... I want us to be completely comfortable with

one another. So that we do not have to worry about how we speak or walk around one another"

"You want me to be my-my-myself"

"Yes!"

"You love me as I am, am, am"

"Exactly"

"You want us to be e-e-equals"

"Quite right"

"Aoww... I am such a fool!"

"No! Not a fool... Just a slightly nervous, first time bride who loves

her husband very much. I'm touched by what you have done this evening.

Truly I am"

"Oh Wilkes. I do love you!", she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too", he said with a wide smile and slight laugh. He loved

when she embraced him in such a way, with all of her honest

enthusiasm.

"I 'AVE been a fool though", she said, pulling back to look him in

thee eye, "I could never do this every night. I would go mad, mad,

mad! Besides, then it would be no fun to dress up when we went out"

"Ah. Yes. That is true"

"Not to mention that I never much liked it when women waited on their

'ubands as if they were their maid"

"Nor I"

"Not that I wouldn't like to dote on you a bit. I did not, not, not

mean that I don't want to care for you Love"

"I understand Nan. I feel the same"

"I do like to cook. I would like to do that from time to time"

"Whatever you like. I just do not want you to feel that you have to"

"You're a very good man Wilkes"

"Only to you"

"Aoww... I don't believe that. Now, I am going to change out of this

dress. I cawn't breathe very well"

"Very good. I will wash up before dinner. I'm quite hungry. When, er,

will it be ready sweetheart?"

"Soon, soon, soon", she replied, before kissing his forehead and

standing, "Go wash up. I'll be in the kitchen finishing up dinner

Love"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My word! That is absolutely delicious!", Wilkes said sincerely, after

trying his first bite of meatloaf, "Is your cooking always so

magnificent my love?"

"Do you really like it?"

"Immensely, yes! It's delicious! Far better than anything I have ever

had in a restaurant, or from room service"

"Thank you Willie", Nanny said with a blush, as she took a bite of her

own dinner.

"The salad is quite good too. You are very talented Nan, and so full

of surprises"

"Knickers! It is just a salad Wilkes"

"Very good salad. The dressing is wonderful... and the potatoes!"

"Aoww... Thank you Wilkes. I made a pie for dessert as well. Chocolate cream"

"That sounds delicious!"

"Yes, well... I 'ad the time so..."

"Thank you sweetheart"

"Of course you are welcome Love", she said, taking a bite of potato

and smiling at him.

"I am amazed that you made all this in our little kitchenette. You

must have had to buy all sorts of pans and things"

"Aoww... Yes. You 'ad nothing to cook with 'ere Love, and 'illary did

not 'ave anything either, but now we do. So I can cook from time to

time. Which is nice, since I do enjoy it for sure, sure, sure"

"Brilliant!"

"I did mean to tell you... I used the credit account you set up for me

Love, to buy things for dinner at the market and some pans and things

at a shop as well"

"Ah. I am pleased that you used it... I knew you were reluctant"

"Yes..."

"You do realize that my money is your money now Nan"

"I suppose, yes. I just... I don't need much Love"

"I am aware that you did not marry me for my money, not in the least,

but the money is there and it is yours as well"

"Thank you. I know, know, know"

"Not just to buys things you need or want, which of course you may do

as you please, but also should you ever want to make a donation to a

charity or something of that nature..."

"Aoww, well that is true. There is so many deserving charities"

"Indeed there are"

"Thank you Willie. I will keep that in mind. You are making me feel

wonderfully comfortable in my new life"

"That is all I wish for"

"You know. When I charged thee items today, the sales girl addressed

me as Lady Luttrell. It took me rawther off guard. I 'ad forgotten I

'ad a new sir name, as well as a title"

"Ah yes. It does have a nice ring to it I believe. Lady Suzanne

Luttrell, of Somerset, Dunster, England"

"Lord, and to think years ago I used to be Nan Jones, of Essex for Lord's sake!"

"Oh, I don't know... I would have been happy to meet Nan Jones of

Essex all those years ago"

"Well, you met Nanny Jones of Man'attan"

"Yes. Indeed I did!"

"Enough of that", Nanny said with a blush and a wave of her hand, "Eat

your dinner before it gets cold, cold, cold"

"Yes my love", he said taking a large bite of salad and smiling at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh my Lord! I thought you were ti-ti-tired!", Nanny said breathlessly.

"Well...", Wilkes said with a chuckle, as he rolled onto his side and

spooned up against her, as per usual, "I suppose it is like when one

says they are full, but they still have room for dessert", he said

giving her damp neck a peck.

"Aoww... Yes, yes, yes. It is rawther like that itn't it?", Nanny

replied, as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you very much", Wilkes said quite seriously then.

Nanny turned in his arms to look at him, "I love you too", she said

touching his face.

"I know", he replied with a smile.

"Do you know what is so, so, so amazing to me Love?"

"What?", he asked, as he pushed her moist bangs to the side and kissed

her forehead then.

"I will love you as long as I live. I know that for a fact. There is

nothing you could do to change it you see. That is remarkable. I 'ave

never felt that before, nor will I again for any other. I am quite

sure"

"That is remarkable... and very humbling"

"Well, but I 'ave not gotten to the amazing part yet, yet, yet Love"

"Oh. Well, please do go on then", he said with a grin.

"I'll love you completely, unconditionally forever... But what amazes

me. What completely blows my mind, mind, mind..."

"Yes?"

"Well... I know. I know for a fact! That YOU will love ME until the

day you die. There is nothing I could do to change it. You won't just

love me for now, now, now or for a few years, or even a decade, but

FOREVER. My Lord... What a wonderful thing to know!"

"Oh my darling", he said, feeling a tad bit emotional from her

sentiment, "Yes. I certainly will. I am so glad you realize that my

love"

She smiled and kissed him sweetly, before turning once again in his

embrace. Reaching up, she clicked the lamp off, and snuggled up to him

once more.

"Good night", he whispered in her ear in the dark.

"Good night Love... Willie?"

"Hhmmm?"

"Thank you for giving me that gift... The one I just spoke of. It makes

me feel... Complete. I suppose you could say and wonderfully

fulfilled"

"I had no say in the matter", he replied, placing her hand on his

heart, before they both drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FOUR DAYS LATER

"Oh! Doesn't that look good!", Nanny exclaimed, as their waitress set

down her cheeseburger and french fries.

"Yes", Wilkes said, slightly less enthusiastically, eyeing his own

burger and fries.

"Are you sure you are alright eating 'ere? It doesn't seem to be your taste"

"Tosh, tosh. I said you had wanted a diner cheeseburger, french fries,

pickles and a chocolate milk shake for a rather long time, and that is

exactly what we shall have tonight"

"That's very sweet Willie, but will you eat it?"

"Of course! Everything in moderation I say. Shall we eat?"

"Aoww... Yes, yes, yes!", Nanny said, as she picked up her

cheeseburger and took a big bite.

Wilkes cut off a piece of his with a knife and fork, and prepared to

take a bite.

"No, no, no! You can not eat it that way!"

Wilkes froze his fork mid air, "I'm sorry?"

Nanny gave him a smile. She slid out of her booth, and into his.

"Like this", she said, picking it up and squeezing a bit of grease

onto the plate, then blotting the bottom with a napkin, "There. Now it

won't make a mess", she said as she held the cheese burger up to his

lips.

He took a bite, enjoying her closeness. Surprisingly, it was not that

bad. He told her this and she grinned at him, before sliding back out.

He caught her hand at the last minute.

"I believe I would enjoy it more if you were beside me. Couldn't we

share a booth?"

"Well... Alright", Nanny said, reaching across the table to retrieve

her burger and milk shake.

They ate side by side. Nanny enjoying her food, which she had been

craving for some time, very much. Wilkes enjoying the fact that she

was happy, his food was edible, and the fact that it was Friday night.

"Thank goodness it is the weekend", he said, as he raised some french

fries to his lips.

"Yes. You 'ad a rawther 'ard week didn't you?", Nanny asked, sipping

her milk shake.

"Yes, but it is over now", he said patting he knee, "May I take you

some place nice tomorrow night sweetheart?... Not that I am not

enjoying this, but I had thought perhaps dinner and dancing?"

"Dancing? Aoww, that would be nice Love. Yes, thank you!"

"Brilliant"

"Sunday we are 'aving brunch with the kids, don't forget"

"Yes. That will be nice... You know. I am rather enjoying this milk shake"

"I'd say! It is almost gone, gone, gone!", Nanny said with a laugh.

"Do you suppose David and Hillary are officially a couple at this

point? I am rather confused as to th status of that relationship"

"Do not, not, not ask me", Nanny said, putting her hands up, "I

suppose we will be notified as things progress"

"Right"

"It does feel like one big 'appy family though. Doesn't it Love?

Sophia and Eloise becoming so close, and 'illary and David..."

"And us"

"Well, yes, yes, yes. Of course us!", she said, leaning forward to

give him a kiss.

"You taste like cheeseburger", he said with a laugh, after their kiss had broke.

"You taste like a milk shake... I rawther like it"

"Yes. As do I", he said, and they kissed again. A bit longer this time.

"You see. You can kiss in diners without anyone paying you any

attention", Nanny pointed out.

"You're right. Let's come here every Friday night!"

"Really Love ?"

"Oh. Well..."

"I am only teasing", Nanny said with a laugh, "You should 'ave seen the look on your face! 'ow about the first Friday of the month though? We'll share a booth, eat food that is terrible for us and kiss like mad! It will be divinely scandalous!"

"That, my darling, is a deal", Wilkes replied, as he slide his hand into hers and finished his milk shake.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: THE CASTLE

FIVE WEEKS LATER

Nanny sat excitedly, holding Wilkes hand in the back seat of their

car, which had picked them up at the airport an hour before. This

would be the first time Nanny had been to his hometown, and the first

time she visited the castle. They were here primarily for Wilkes'

great nephew's christening, but they would be staying for several

days. They were both looking forward to this long weekend. Wilkes had

been working more than ever, in an effort to have everything wrapped

up in time for his retirement at thee end of May. This meant they had

not had as much time together as they would have liked, and so this

weekend would be an opportunity for some time alone as well.

"It's so beautiful 'ere Love!", she said, referring to the Dunster

village, which they had just driven threw, "All those pretty little

thatched roof 'ouses and shops, roses everywhere... It's like a

picture book!"

"Yes. It is quite lovely. Look up there", Wilkes said, pointing out

his window towards the large hill in the center of town, where Dunster

castle stood.

"Knickers! That is not, not, not..."

"Our home. Yes"

"Oh my sainted Aunt Fanny! It is enormous!"

"It is actually on the smaller side for castles of the time"

"It's beautiful!"

"Wait until you see it up close. Thee inside as well is quite lovely"

"Now 'ow long 'ad you said it 'ad been in your family Love?"

"Six hundred years"

"Six 'undred years!", Nanny commented.

"Yes. Well, Not all of thee original castle still stands, mind you,

just the gate house is original. The main part of the castle is only

about two hundred years old, which is quite young for a castle in this

part of the world"

"Your family 'as been there all that time though. Six 'undred years?"

"Yes. A Luttrell has owned it or lived there for all that time. My,

er, brother and my sister and I all technically own it now, but I have

been the one to maintain it over the years. My sister has her own

estate with her husband, as you know, and my brother lives in Scotland. I don't much see

him I'm afraid"

"You 'ave a brother? You never said, said, said!"

"Oh. Well, yes. Geoffrey. He lives in Scotland, as I said. He had a

falling out with my father many years ago and we don't hear from him

much these days"

"Oh, 'ow awful!"

"It is not all that bad. He was quite a bit older then my sister and

I, by about twenty years. We had different mothers you see. He was an

adult when we were children. He is quite old now. He is a decent

fellow though. My father had sold Dunster Castle, despite it being my

home, after I divorced Elaine. Geoffrey saw to it that it was sold to

the crown trust, which would protect the castle from demolition. He

also persuaded them to rent it out to me, when I was not in New York.

This was before his falling out with my father. He knew how I loved

the place, you see. He was the one that ultimately bought it back a

few years ago. We all went in on it, but he is the one that secured it

for us after my father's death... So now it is mine. Well, ours Nan"

"My goodness!"

"Yes. If those walls could talk! There are a lot of stories that

played themselves out in that castle!", Wilkes said with a laugh.

"Per'aps we should invite your brother in the summer. To the

celebration of our wedding?"

"We can, yes, but he very likely will not come, but yes... We shall

send an invite"

As they drove up the long driveway to the castle, Nanny reached over

Wilkes lap to peer out the window.

"Aoww... It's right on the ocean!"

"Yes. One side is beside the sea. Quite nice. I prefer swimming in the

lake myself, but the beach is nice for walks. It is quite rocky

though"

"It really is a castle isn't it? It 'as a mote and a drawbridge! ...

And a portcullis!"

"Yes. I'm surprised you know what a portcullis is. Most people just

refer to it as the gatehouse, well, gate", he said with a chuckle, "You're a

very wise woman my love"

"Did you 'ave your doubts?", she asked, teasing him, as she turned to

him, still stretched across his lap.

"Never!", he replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Willie! ... Stop!... The driver... Will see, see, see!", she whispered in

between his kisses.

He let her go, with a chuckle and an apology. She smiled in reply.

Fixing the front of the new dress she was wearing. The car came to a

stop then, and the driver opened Nanny's door soon after. Nanny

stepped out, followed closely by her husband, who thanked the driver.

Nanny stood immobile, while their driver drove off around the back,

presumably to a garage. Wilkes took her elbow into his hand and began

guiding her up the massive stone entrance.

"Thee, er, gardens are much more cozy then the front of thee castle...

Of course they are not fully in bloom yet, but there is already quite

a lot of activity. The first floor interior has been untouched, other

then being maintained of course, for over a hundred years. The

upstairs, on thee other hand, I have redone recently. That's really

where I feel at home"

"Ahem. Ah... 'ow many bedrooms are there?", she asked, just as they

were nearing the front doors.

"Plenty", Wilkes replied, not wanting to scare her with thee actual number.

She was too smart for that however, "Wilkes?"

"Very well. Thirty-seven"

"Thirty-seven!"

"It sounds like a lot"

"It is, is, is a lot!"

"Well... Yes. Think of it like this though... The suite you lived in

for so many years at The Plaza had three bedrooms. So this is like a

dozen of those suites put together"

"Alright. I see your point. That is not THAT big I suppose"

"Right. Then you throw in a large kitchen, dining room, study,

bathrooms of course"

"Right. Naturally"

"And, you know, a ballroom, observatory, greenhouse, recreation room,

conference room..."

"Oh my Lord Wilkes! You said it was small, small, small for a castle!"

"It is sweetheart!"

"Aoww..."

"Would you like to go? We can leave. You do not even have to see the

place if you are uncomfortable and uninterested in living here"

"No, no, no. You love it 'ere!"

"Yes, however, I love you more. Much more. I want you to feel comfortable my dear"

"I am sorry Love. I think I just got a bit overwhelmed. It really is

very pretty. Please do show me around"

"Alright. If you are sure. Please remember that this is just a visit.

We do not have to live here if that is not your wish"

"Alright. Thank you Willie"

Wilkes took her hand then and they climbed the rest of the stairs,

until they met the main entrance. A butler opened the door for them as

soon as they set foot on the landing.

"Sir Wilkes! Welcome home Sir"

"Thank you Lawrence. May I introduce you to my lovely bride, Suzanne"

Nanny smiled kindly at the man, before greeting him in her cockney

accent with an "Oh 'ello"

Lawrence eyebrows shot up at her accent, but he quickly did an almost

curtsy, before replying, "A pleasure... Lady Suzanne"

Nanny and Wilkes proceeded into the foyer, where the staff was lined

up for their arrival.

"Aoww... 'ello everyone", Nanny said to them all.

The fifteen or so staff, eyed Nanny. Some of them smiled back, some of

their mouths hung open. One older woman, whom looked like a maid,

shook her head, but mostly they raised their eyebrows, as Lawrence

had. They clearly had been expecting a society woman. Luckily Nanny had not noticed, being rather nervous herself.

"Good, good. I am glad everyone is gathered together. It is nice to

see you all. I do hope you have had a pleasant few months since I saw

you last"

"Yes Sir"

"Thank you Sir Wilkes"

"You as well Sir"

"We certainly have"

"Ah. Very good. As I know you all have heard, I married about two

months ago. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce my

wife, Lady Suzanne"

"You can call me Nanny", Nanny said quickly, taking a step forward.

Most of the staff curtsied or said hello.

"Yes, well. Allow me to introduce you properly...", Wilkes said,

before addressing them by name and position.

Nanny politely nodded to the maids, cooks, gardeners and stable hands

before they all whisked off back to work.

Wilkes then gave her a tour of the first floor of the castle, complete

with it's 18th century furniture and it's rare paintings. He showed

her the ball room, large dining room, and living rooms with their

grand fireplaces. He showed her the conference room, where he had

conducted meetings over the years, the large observatory, and the

greenhouse with it's rare varieties of flowers. Which the residing

head gardner refused to let anyone touch.

Nanny felt a bit overwhelmed afterwards, especially after passing by

several staff members who curtsied nervously at her, as if she were

someone important, or worse, looked her up and down as if she were an

impostor. Wilkes sensed her unease and took her quickly by the hand

towards the nearest exit.

"Where are we going Willie?", she asked as he pulled her quickly, gently along.

"To the gardens. I think we need some fresh air, wouldn't you agree?"

Wilkes led her out a back door of the castle, onto a huge stone patio,

and down a grand staircase which led to a manicured lawn, big willow

trees, and a winding stone path. They walked, slower now, down the

path as it winding through the lawn. The path then led them through

thicker shrubberies, and thickets of wild flowers, before they reached

a series of wooden trellises, draped with various varieties or roses.

As they stepped through, Nanny looked around in awe of the beautiful

garden before her. Filled with a massive assortment of roses, already

in bloom at this,the end of March. In addition there were fountains,

benches and bird baths.

"Beautiful!", Nanny whispered.

"Yes. One hundred and fifty varieties of roses. Species, that is to

say. There are several gardens, but this one is my favorite. The one

I, you know, frequent"

"Will you show me the copper roses? The ones like you brought me on

our first date?"

"Yes!", Wilkes said, as he took her hand and led her through the garden.

They strolled along for quite some time, examining different varieties

of roses, including Nanny's miniature copper roses, which were rather

special to her now. They rested on a bench in the garden, before

touring the rest of the grounds. The rocky beach, the charming tree

house where Wilkes played as a child, the stables with it's beautiful

horses, and the shed where Nanny's bicycle resided. As they heading

back up to the castle, Wilkes was happy to see his wife smiling beside

him despite the chill in the air.

Once inside, Wilkes gave Nanny a tour of the upstairs. There was a

wing of staff bedrooms, which they moved through quickly. A wing of

guest bedrooms, and a wing with a recreation room, library and access

to a large tower. Each wing was separated by a long corridor covered

in paintings, and each had lots of terraces, Nanny noted. Wilkes

stopped before the double doors which led to the last wing and smiled

at Nanny.

"This is the East wing. It is, well, really where I feel at home. I

have had this wing decorated myself. It is where I have always spent

my time"

"Oh. Well, please do show me!"

"Indeed I shall", he said, scooping her up.

"Wilkes! You 'ave to stop doing that Love!", she said giggling.

He was happy to see her laugh, "This is the last time. I do apologize, but you are my

bride, after all"

Wilkes carried her then, over the threshold, into the East wing and

set her down. He showed her the private library, and large sitting

room, complete with the biggest television Nanny had ever seen. He

took her up then, into a tower. The largest tower in the castle.

"Oh!", she said, stepping out and looking at the view. All of the

gardens could be seen, the stables, as well as the village and lake

below, "My... 'ow lovely!"

"Yes. I like it up here. I have been coming up here since I was a child"

"It's breathtaking", she said sincerely.

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, "I am so happy

you are here with me"

"Me too Willie", she said, turning and kissing him.

"There is something else I want to show you", he said with a smile,

leading her back down to the East wing.

He showed her the East wing's suits then. Four total. Two two bedroom

suites and two with three bedrooms. He showed her the first two

bedroom suite, and Nanny noticed the doll house in the little sitting

area, and the canopy beds in each bedroom.

"For the girls?", Nanny had asked.

"I thought they might like it here, yes"

"It's very charming Love! Whenever did you have the time..."

"I made a few calls and, you know, arranged things. I would have liked to do more myself, but work has kept me so blasted busy, and I did not want to wait"

He then showed her thee other two bedroom suite, which Wilkes thought

might be ideal for the girls nannies when they visited. On thee other

side of the wing, he showed her a lovely decorated three bedroom

suite. Where he thought David or Hillary might like to stay... Or the

way things were going with them, perhaps David and Hillary together.

Wilkes then admitted that when he had redone it the year before, he had hoped that

Nanny might stay there some time as his guest.

"I am sorry I never visited you 'ere Love", she said, threading her

arms up and letting them rest on his shoulders, as her fingers entered

the thick hair on the back of his head.

"That is alright Nan. You're here now, and sharing MY suite, well...

our suite now, of course, which is much better in my opinion"

"Oh yes. Much, much, much!", Nanny said kissing him.

They let the kiss linger a bit, before they broke apart.

"Let's go to our suite now", Wilkes said, slightly out of breath.

Nanny arched an eyebrow in reply.

"To show you around!", Wilkes said with a chuckle.

"Sure, sure, sure", Nanny said, as they walked hand in hand to the last suite.

He opened the double doors. Their private chambers. Nanny stepped

inside and looked around. It was lovely. Lots of fresh flowers, small

charming antiques, tastefully decorated. It was cozy as well. There

was a television in the little sitting room, an antique sofa as well.

Wilkes had turned one of the smaller bedrooms into an office for

himself. The third bedroom was empty, except for a rocking chair and a

quaint little table. For Nanny to do as she wished with, Wilkes

explained. There was a small kitchenette. Too small to cook, but of

course there was the massive kitchen downstairs for that. It was, however,

large enough to make some tea or prepare a snack.

The floral comforter on the bed in the master bedroom reminded Nanny

of something that would be seen in a country home. Family photos sat

on the sideboard. There was a fireplace in front of the massive bed.

Nanny turned and smiled at Wilkes. He returned her grin, before

following her into the master bath, where she took in the massive tub

he had put in last summer, as well as the glass shower and his and her

sinks. Again she smiled at him. He led her then to the private terrace

across from their bed. The terrace had a little bistro table and

chairs, and overlooked the yard and lake.

"This suite is marvelous Love!"

"I am glad you like it"

"I love it! That fireplace, that bathtub!, and this terrace! … in our bedroom for Lord's sake!"

"There are bigger terraces and fireplaces in the castle, but yes...

These are just for us", he said, taking her hands in his.

"I think I could be very 'appy 'ere Love", Nanny said sincerely, "I am

sorry if I was timid at first. I was just... A bit overwhelmed"

"Of course my love. I completely understand. Let's stay this weekend

and see how you feel afterward before making any decisions"

"Alright. That sounds good, good, good!", she said leaning in to kiss

him, before catching a sniff of something outside, "Aoww... What

smells so good, good, good?"

"Ah", Wilkes replied with a chuckle, "The bakery is below us"

"Bakery? You didn't show me any bakery"

"I did not? Oh. Well I am sorry. It is off the kitchen"

"You did not show me the kitchen either Love"

"Oh dear. I think I was in a hurry to show you the garden. Well, let's

go see it now and then perhaps we can come back and get some rest

before we head over to my sister's estate"

"Alright"

They made their way down stairs. Their wing was close to the kitchen.

Wilkes held the swinging door open as Nanny stepped into a massive old

kitchen.

"Oh 'ow charming! So cozy for such a large space!", she said looking around thee informal

kitchen, with it's large green wooden cabinets, and copper pans

hanging in the center.

"Yes. I love this old kitchen", Wilkes replied, "There is the bakery.

The baker, Mrs. Tibbs, has been here since before I was born. She

brings baked goods into town each morning. She has been doing that for

sixty-five years"

Nanny was about to reply, when the door to the bakery opened. The warm

air came pouring into the kitchen. A tall, handsome black man with short gray hair stepped

out, perhaps Wilkes' age. He closed the bakery door behind him, but the sweet smell of fresh bread hung in the air.

"Gerald!", Wilkes said, walking over and patting the man on the back.

"Wilkes, old boy!", Gerald said, patting Wilkes' back as well, "Welcome home"

Both their eyes fell on Nanny then.

"Ah, Gerald. This is... "

"Nanny", Gerald said, stepping forward and offering his hand.

Nanny shook his hand, smiling at him, " I 'ave 'eard a lot about you

Gerald. It is nice to finally meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine. Wilkes tells me that I will be sharing my

kitchen with you from time to time"

"Aoww... Well, if you do not mind"

"Mind?", Gerald said with a thunderous laugh, "It would be a treat

indeed", he said sincerely, before turning to Wilkes, "You were right.

She does have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen"

Wilkes blushed then, as did Nanny, at the realization that Wilkes had

talked about her in the past, before they were married, to people other then just his sister.

Gerald offered to show her the bakery, where Nanny met Mrs. Tibbs, who

simply grunted at her . Wilkes and Gerald assured her that she did

that with everyone. They moved back into the kitchen, and they chatted

with Gerald some more over tea. Some time later, Nanny and Wilkes

excused themselves to step upstairs and have a rest.

"I like Gerald. 'e is a very nice man Love"

"Oh yes. He is a good friend. We have known each other since we were

young children. He worked for my parents, as did his mother before

him"

"I see", Nanny said, as they walked through the doors of the East wing.

A maid was dusting pictures in the hall, just outside their suite.

Nanny did not remember seeing her earlier.

"Oh 'ello", Nanny said, as they approached her.

"Hello", the woman said shyly. She was about Nanny's age, about

Nanny's size as well, but far less pretty.

"I heard you were home Sir Wilkes", she said looking at Wilkes.

Nanny noticed something immediately about how this woman looked at her

husband. This woman's eyes danced, her mouth turned up just slightly,

her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Hello Henrietta. I would like you to meet Lady Suzanne. My wife"

"Yes", Henrietta replied. Her face falling, "It is a pleasure to meet

you Lady Suzanne"

"Please call me Nanny"

"We're just headed to bed", Wilkes said, taking Nanny's hand and

opening their suite door.

"For a nap", Nanny added, "We 'ad a rawther long trip and 'ave toured

all the castle"

"Of course", Henrietta replied, "I will see to it that no one disturbs you"

"Thank you Henrietta. Nan, Henrietta is the only maid that works in

this wing. I find it keeps things more, oh, private that way. She has

worked her for many years and is quite indispensable"

"Thank you Sir Wilkes!", Henrietta replied blushing, "Please let me

know if there is anything I can get for you"

"Thank you Henrietta", Wilkes said as they stepped inside. Nanny and

Henrietta's eyes remained on one another until the doors closed.

Wilkes smiled at Nanny, unaware of the unspoken exchange between the

two woman. He led her to the bedroom, where he released her hand and

kicked off his shoes. Nanny watched as he climbed into bed and let out

a relaxed sigh. He looked over to her then.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

Nanny took off her shoes then, silently, and laid beside him. Wilkes

took her hand and searched her face.

"Is something wrong Nan?"

She turned her head towards him, and searched his eyes momentarily. He

had no idea of that poor woman's feelings for him, and the similarity

to how it had initially been between herself and Wilkes made her quite

sad... But even more so, the similarity to her and Mr. Cook, her long

ago employer, whom she had loved.

"Willie? 'ow long 'as she worked 'ere Love?"

"Who?"

"Wilkes! ... 'enrietta!"

"Oh. I don't know. Twenty-five years?"

"She is single I assume"

"I presume... Why?"

"You really never noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Nanny sat up then, "I love you sweet'eart, but you really can be

rawther clueless"

Wilkes sat up himself then, "What on earth did I do to warrant that remark?"

"Aoww... Nothing. I suppose it is not your fault. It is rawther sad though"

"WHAT is rather sad?"

"Your private maid, 'enrietta"

"What about her?"

"She 'as feelings for you"

"Feelings?"

"She is in love with you Wilkes!"

"Oh, for God sakes Nan! No. She is not"

"Yes! She is. I could see it in 'er eyes and 'er demeanor"

"You're imagining things", he said laying back down.

"No. I am not, not, not!"

He thought about this for a moment, about Henrietta, about how she

following him around offering her assistance. Bringing him things he

did not ask for. No. She was just being helpful. Although he did catch

her staring at him quite often...

"You are realizing I am right, right, right aren't you?", Nanny asked.

"No. I do, however, admit that it might be, although very unlikely, a

possibility"

"Ah, yes"

"Even it were true. There is really nothing I can do about it. Is

there?", Wilkes asked, closing his eyes.

"That is rawther unkind!"

"She is my maid!"

"Yes, and I was a nanny!"

"You were a nanny, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You think you are above her and her feelings!"

"No. I am not. However, I am a happily married man! Why would I care

if another woman cared for me?"

"Because I suspect that by marrying me you broke 'er 'eart... And a

broken 'eart is a terrible thing Love!"

"Nanny, It is not my fault, and there is certainly nothing I can do

about it even if it were true... And that is a big IF. So, I am not

entirely sure what you want me to do here!"

"Speak to her about it"

"Certainly not!"

"Wilkes! You are much, much, much better then that! Please... 'ave a 'eart"

"I do have a heart! My heart is filled with love for you!"

"That doesn't mean you can be cold to the rest of the world, world, world!"

"Nan. I am tired sweetheart. Can we take our nap and talk about this

another time?"

Nanny got up then and put her shoes back on.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk!"

"We just walked all over... You need your rest. Please lay back down"

"I am not tired! I will see you later", she said, as she headed out of

the suite, closing the door heavily behind her.

Wilkes laid back down with a sigh. Not entirely sure what had just

happened. What had he done? Perhaps all marriages were challenging,

even the well matched ones such as theirs. He punched his pillow a

couple of times, and tried, unsuccessfully, to get some rest.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Thank You: Lady McBook, Honkytonkangel, and Faithful Magewhisper for your REVIEWS! They mean a great deal! Please readers, let me know what you think. It's the only way to know that people are actually reading... I am blown away by the number of people who are supposedly reading, based on the stats, but no one ever SAYS anything. Please review... and then I can update sooner. Thank you! ;)

Here's the next chapter:

CHAPTER 17: Dunster

Wilkes tossed and turned that night. Nanny had barely spoke to him at

dinner at his sister's that night. He sighed and finally got out of

bed, switching on the light as he did so. He looked over at his wife

and saw that she was fast asleep. He knew this already of course, due

to her snoring.

He crept out of the bedroom, grabbing his robe as he exited their

suite. He headed downstairs to the kitchen, where he would have some

warm milk. As he pushed open the kitchen door, he saw perhaps the last

person he wanted to see. Henrietta. She was sitting alone at the table. A

glass of white wine in front of her.

"Sir Wilkes!", Henrietta said, jumping to her feet, "I am so sorry! I

never come in here at this hour Sir. I just... I... I had thought..."

"Oh! No. Please... sit. It is quite alright. You do live here. You are

free to use the kitchen. You know that"

"Yes. Thank you Sir Wilkes", she said, but remained standing, "Can I

get you something Sir?"

"No. Thank you. I am just going to make some warm milk"

"Oh. Please allow me Sir", she said moving towards the fridge.

"No, no. Please sit Henrietta. You are off duty. Finish your wine"

She sat, reluctantly, as Wilkes made his milk. As the hot water was

boiling, he looked over at her. She was looking down into her glass.

Her cheeks were bright red. He suspected that she did not drink very

often. Henrietta. He inwardly sighed. They had gotten along so well

for the last twenty-five years. He considered her a friend. Now he

looked at her and wondered how she had thought of him all these years.

A friend and employer, or something more?

She looked up then, and smiled at him with her slightly crooked teeth,

before directing her long bony nose down towards her wine. She was a

little over weight, Wilkes noticed, but not drastically so. She

probably weighed about the same as Nanny. However, where Nanny's

weight was proportioned in a way that made her look voluptuous,

Henrietta's was proportioned very differently. She had a flat chest

and a rather large square back side. Her legs were short and stumpy.

Still, there was something sweet about her, not that he was interested

of course. He was a very happily married man. However, her short

crimped gray hair, reminded him of a flapper, and indeed she had

probably worn it that way since the 1920's. Her eyes were a lovely

green, and her posture was very good. Most importantly, she was a

kindhearted woman. She had inner beauty. Wilkes realized he had been

watching her and looked away, hoping she had not noticed. He wasn't

trying to stare at her. Even if he had been attracted to her, which he was

not, he would not have done that. He was married to the love of his

life. He had no desire to admire any woman other then his lovely wife,

but he needed to look and see if he had missed something all those

years. Something in her mannerisms or body language that would tell

him if Nanny was right, before he attempted the conversation that was

already making him feel immensely uncomfortable thinking about it. He

saw prepared his milk and placed it down across from Henrietta.

"May I join you?", he asked.

"Certainly Sir. If that is your wish"

Wilkes sat down across from her and smiled awkwardly at her. She

returned his smile. Wilkes wished Nanny was here to help him through

this. Perhaps he should go get her! No. He had to do this on his own.

She took a sip of her wine, just as he took a sip of his milk.

"Er, Henrietta?"

"Yes Sir Wilkes?"

"Please. We have known each other so long. Call me Wilkes"

"Oh. Alright... Wilkes"

Wilkes felt a bit uncomfortable with the way she said his name, or

more specifically at the longing in her eyes as the name rolled off

her tongue with out his title. Dear Lord. Nanny might be right.

"Henrietta. We have known each other for quite a long time"

"Yes Wilkes. Before the second world war. Quite a bit before"

"Yes. Indeed so. Tell me, do you consider us friends then?"

"Well... I... I am not sure"

"I see"

"Should I? Or is that... Inappropriate?"

"Tosh, tosh. It is not inappropriate. Gerald is my friend as well"

"Yes. I am aware"

"Well.. I consider you a friend Henrietta"

"You do?"

"Certainly. There is a reason I trust only you to be in my private

wing of the castle. I am a very private person, and I trust you"

"Thank you Wilkes"

"You are welcome. You have, you know, earned that trust"

"Yes. Well... Thank you"

"We are friends then?"

"Yes Sir"

"Please... Wilkes"

"Oh. Of course. Yes... Wilkes"

"As a friend then, may I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything!"

"I... I am not quite sure how to ask this"

"Just ask. Please. It is alright"

"Well... Sometimes friends, especially friends of thee, you know,

opposite sex, feel differently about one another. Don't they? That is

to say... One might float through the days, unaware of thee others

mounting feelings for them"

"Well, I suppose...", Henrietta said, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Until one day, one may realize, that their friend may care for them

as more then merely a friend. This person may not want to hurt their

friend. Nor did this person want to, well, lead the other on...

Perhaps they just did not know"

Henrietta looked back at him with a mixture of emotions on her face.

Terror, confusion, joy, shock.

"What I mean to say is... It is possible for one friend to care deeply

for another, without them knowing it..."

"Sir Wilkes! Are you saying what I think you're saying?", Henrietta

asked, on the edge of her seat.

"I... I think so. Yes. I am... And I am sorry. I never meant to not

say anything. The thing is... I did not know until very recently"

"... But you were just married!", Henrietta stated, in shock.

"Yes. Nan is the one who suggested it might be the case"

"She did! Oh my heavens!"

"Yes. Please do not be embarrassed. No one has to know", Wilkes

replied, feeling a little better now.

"What are your intentions?... You said your wife knows!", Henrietta

said, leaning forward, just above a whisper.

"Yes, and she is fine with it. She... Understands"

"She DOES?", Henrietta replied, much louder now.

"Yes. She is very understanding", Wilkes casually replied, sipping his milk.

"She supports it?"

"Well. She accepts it"

"She ACCEPTS that you are in love with another woman?", Henrietta

demanded, slapping her hand against the table.

"Well, she... WHAT! Me? Oh, no, no, no not ME", Wilkes replied, as he

choked on his milk.

"You're NOT in love with me?"

"No! Of course not. I love my wife!", Wilkes said in his defense,

pushing himself back from the table.

"Well. I am sorry, but you said you had feelings...", Henrietta explained.

"Not me! YOU!"

"You think I am in love with you?"

"You're not?"

"No! Certainly not!"

"Oh dear", Wilkes said, covering his face, "I am so sorry Henrietta!"

"It is quite alright Sir Wilkes. I do admit...", Henrietta began, as

she looked down at her hands, "That I am... attracted to you, but

love and lust are two very different things!"

"Yes... Well. I do apologize", Wilkes replied, feeling his cheeks burning.

"Very attracted...", she went on to say, with a little laugh, "Your

wife is a lucky woman"

"Yes. Well, I am flattered... And you are... Very lovely", Wilkes

stated, feeling rather awkward.

"No. I am not", she replied as she looked down, not looking for

sympathy, but stating the facts.

"Yes. You are. I was just thinking a few minutes ago that you had a

lovely way about you. Beautiful eyes, nice hair, perfect posture",

Wilkes said sincerely. The woman was his friend.

"Well! Thank you very much Sir Wilkes. That is... Very kind. Things

won't change between us now, will they?"

"No. Of course not", Wilkes replied, but then thought of Nanny's

suggestion that he could be cold towards others at times, "Or

actually... Yes! I would like our relationship to change... For it to

be, well... you know, more then just employer and employee"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me correctly", Wilkes said, patting her hand. He smiled at

her, rather pleased that he had, once again, suggested they be

friends. Nanny would be happy that he had done that. He was quite

sure.

"Sir Wilkes!", Henrietta replied, yanking her hand away, "I might be

extremely attracted to you, but that does not mean I am going to have

an affair with a married man!"

"Have a WHAT?", Wilkes asked, confused, "No! Lord no! That is not what

I meant! Friendship. All I was referring to was friendship!", Wilkes

shouted. He was exhausted from all these misunderstandings and his

lack of sleep.

"Oh", Henrietta replied, and then she began to laugh. Softly at first,

but then quite loud and hysterically.

Maybe it was the relief that she knew he did not want her. Maybe it

was just that it WAS rather funny. Maybe it was the lack of sleep...

But Wilkes started laughing too. Soon he was as hysterical as she was.

After several minutes they dried their eyes and quieted themselves.

Wilkes offered her his hand then.

"Friends?"

"Yes Wilkes. Thank you", she replied, giving his hand a quick shake.

The door to the kitchen opened then, and a sleepy faced Nanny shuffled in.

"Willie? Wha-wha-what are you doing up? I looked over and you were

gone... Aoww, 'ello 'enrietta"

"Hello Lady Suzanne", Henrietta replied.

"I am sorry sweetheart. I could not sleep, and so I thought I would

make some warm milk", Wilkes replied, relieved to see his wife. He

found her misbuttoned nightgown, and the hair straggling out of her

braid most endearing.

"I 'eard laughter. Was that you two?"

"Yes. Henrietta and I ran into one another, and we were just having a chat"

Nanny, waking up a bit now, replied, "Oh! Well, good. Is everything... alright?"

"Better then alright. We have bonded... As friends", Henrietta replied.

"Aoww... 'ow nice!", Nanny said sincerely, clapping her hands together.

"Come and have a seat my love", Wilkes said, as he stood and pulled

out the chair beside his.

"Are you sure, sure, sure?"

"Of course!", Wilkes replied.

Henrietta nodded with a smile. She did like Nanny. She was a fine

woman. Very kind, and clearly from a modest background. Most

importantly, she clearly loved Sir Wilkes very much.

"How about some more wine?", Wilkes asked the ladies.

They both agreed, and all three sat chatting for quite a while. Wilkes

and Henrietta told Nanny about their little misunderstandings. Nanny

had apologized to both Wilkes and Henrietta for her role in the

mix-ups. She then laughed quite hysterically herself. Wilkes could

have been angry. He could have pointed out what a fool he had made of

himself because of her, but his wife's hand on his knee under the

table was such a relief after their quarrel, that he laughed with her

instead. Henrietta retired first, leaving Wilkes and Nanny alone in

the kitchen. They finished their wine. Nanny then gave Wilkes a series

of deep kisses to tell him how sorry she was. She ended up sitting sideways

in his lap, as they gave each other more sweet kisses.

"Why did you feel so strongly that I address the feelings, which

turned out to be false of course, that Henrietta had for me?, Wilkes

asked her then.

"Aoww... Well, I suppose she reminded me of myself", Nanny replied,

she was not sure she wanted to tell him the truth, but she felt she

owed it to him.

"You mean us? At the beginning of our friendship?"

"A bit, yes, but mostly of a... Previous relationship. I was in love

with my employer once. I believe I told you"

"Yes. Vaguely. The only other man you loved...", Wilkes replied,

trying not to let on how much thought he had given to this other man,

Nanny's former love, over the last year that they had been together.

"I never loved 'im like I love you Wilkes. Not even close, close,

close... but yes. That is who I was referring. 'e used me you see. I was quite a

bit younger then and 'e just wanted my body. Once 'e got it 'e told me that 'e

never loved me, but 'e 'ad lead me to believe that 'e did. Not that I am implying

you did that with 'enrietta! I know you did not, not, not... but still... The thought

that she loved you and you did not care for 'er in the least, made me feel that

sadness again"

"I am sorry sweetheart. I hate that someone hurt you like that", he

said, taking her hand in his.

"It's alright now Love. It did take me a long, long, long time to get

over the 'urt, but time does 'eal. Besides, I am more in love now then

I ever imagined! Good things come to those who wait I suppose. For

sure, sure, sure", she said, cupping his face with her hands.

"Yes. They certainly do... If you are lucky. Which we are", he said,

kissing her, passionately. They kissed for several long moments, before

Nanny broke free, smiling at him from her position on his lap.

"Should we go to the tower?", Nanny suggested.

"Now? It is quite late. Aren't you tired?"

She shook her head slowly, and he saw something in her eyes that told

him she wanted him.

"It's early morning, but it is still technically our first night

together in the castle itn't it Love?", she asked, trailing her

fingernail down his chest, "It would be such, such, such a pity to not

christen it properly"

Wilkes laughed. She was so witty. So appealing. He loved it when she

acted in this manner.

"You want to, er, christen the tower? Would our bed not be a better location?"

"The tower would be rawther romantic", Nanny replied, dreamily.

"The tower is made of cold stones", Wilkes pointed out.

"It 'as a lovely view", Nanny countered.

"Yes, but our backs will be in such pain that we won't be able to walk

afterward... And I did want to show you all around the village

tomorrow"

"Aoww... You are no fun!", she said with a smile, clearly teasing him,

as she gave him a little kiss.

"I am no fun? I am NO fun? I believe I could prove you wrong, Lady Suzanne"

"Oh really? And, ah, 'ow will you do that?", she asked, nibbling his ear.

"I will tell you what...", Wilkes replied, feeling all his body react

to her, "You go upstairs and get into bed, and I will be right up to

show you how much fun I can be"

"Oh my!", Nanny said with her hand on her chest. She gave him another

little kiss, before getting up and exiting the kitchen, "Don't be

long!"

"I am right behind you", he called.

Wilkes then jumped up and ran into the bakery. He opened the ice box

and removed the container of icing for tomorrow morning's sweet rolls.

Heads would role if Mrs. Tibbs found it missing when she did her

baking in the morning, but in the name of love he decided to throw

caution to the wind and take it. He then raced upstairs, after his

beloved, to have some fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny and Wilkes stepped arm in arm, quite sleepily, into the kitchen

the next morning.

"Ah. There you two are! I was expecting you hours ago", Gerald said as

they walked in.

"We had a rather late night", Wilkes responded, trying not to sound too smug.

"Wha-wha-what time is it any'ow?", Nanny asked, as she plopped down in a chair.

"Eleven", Gerald replied with a laugh, "I will make you some brunch"

"Thank you", Wilkes said, as he sat across from his wife. He realized

then that he had not pulled out Nanny's chair.

Knowing him as well as she did, she sensed what his thought was. She

gave his sweet nature a kind smile, before replying, "It's alright

Love. I am able to pull out a chair on my own just fine, fine, fine"

"Yes. I know sweetheart. I just like to do it. Call me old fashioned"

"How about we just call you old!", Gerald said with a burst of laughter.

"You are older then I am!", Wilkes replied, chuckling himself.

"I just enjoy giving your husband a hard time", Gerald said to Nanny

with a wink, as he set a hot cup of coffee in front of her.

"Oh, bless you!", she said, picking up the mug and gulping her coffee.

"Your tea will be ready in a moment Wilkes", Gerald said, turning back

to thee oven, "Listen, your right lucky you weren't down here earlier.

As it was a horror show I can assure you!"

"Why? What happened?", Wilkes asked alarmed.

"Is everyone alright?", Nanny chimed in.

"Oh yes, yes. Mrs. Tibbs was just in an uproar over her sweet rolls.

Seems someone took the icing out of the ice box over night, or so she

says. If you ask me, she forgot to make it... But she swears there is

a thief among us!"

Nanny and Wilkes looked at each other, and then quickly away.

"Did you enjoy it?", Gerald asked Nanny then, as he swung around to face her.

Her eyes grew big. How did he know?

"I... I... Well..."

"Yes. I am sure she enjoyed her coffee very much", Wilkes replied for

her, sensing her confusion.

"Oh!", she said looking down at her empty mug, relief sweeping through

her, "Yes. Very much! Thank you"

"I ground the beans fresh this morning. Would you like another?",

Gerald asked Nanny, as he set down Wilkes' tea.

"Oh yes. Please", Nanny replied to Gerald, before turning back to

Wilkes to whisper, "Sorry"

Wilkes waved his hand, giving a little chuckle, "So... Where in the

village would you like to go first my love?"

"Oh... I don't know. Anywhere you like sweet'eart"

"Alright. We shall start down Main street I suppose then. We can work

our way from there. You have comfortable shoes with you?"

"Oh yes. I brought tennis shoes"

"Brilliant", Wilkes said, kissing her hand.

Gerald put an omelet down in front of each of them then, "Here we are"

"Oh, doesn't that look good! Thank you Gerald", Nanny replied.

"Yes. Thank you", Wilkes added.

"You are welcome. I'm going to step into the bakery and get you each a

sweet roll as well"

"I thought she couldn't make them?", Nanny asked.

"Oh, she made them", Gerald replied, "She had to make a new batch of

icing is all. In her anger, she made too much in fact, so this

mornings batch have extra icing. I will be right back"

"I am not sure I can eat any more of that icing", Wilkes whispered to

Nanny, as Gerald stepped into the bakery, "I ingested rather a lot

earlier"

"Yes. I know", Nanny replied, unable to hide her smile at the thought

of where that icing had been as her lover ingested it, "Just give me

yours when 'e is not, not, not looking. I will eat the icing"

"Thank you", Wilkes replied sincerely. He wouldn't admit it to her,

but he had quite a stomach ache. Although, it had certainly been worth it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Nanny and Wilkes made their way down Main street, Wilkes smiled and

waved at nearly everyone they passed. They stopped and chatted with

the locals quite often, Wilkes proudly introducing his wife each time.

Nanny was amazed that not only did everyone knew who he was, but they

were all quite happy to see him. Thee entire village appeared to be

very fond of her husband, as if he was their king... Well, she

supposed he was their knight. Nanny commented to him how proud she was

to be on his arm, that everyone clearly loved him. Wilkes laughed and

squeezed her hand. He told her this was a small village, and so

everyone knew one another quite well.

What he hadn't told her was that in addition to that, he had

contributed to many of the young people in town's educations, and

helped other families who were struggling over the years. The people

of this village were grateful to him. He did not think he needed to

mention this to Nanny, as it would look as if he was praising himself,

which he did not care to do.

After visits to many shops in town, the library, public gardens, and

church in the village, they decided to stop at a cafe in the village

for tea. They ordered custard tarts, fruit salads and tea. The

waitress, a cheery faced young woman, had very excitedly told Wilkes

that she had been accepted to Oxford University, siting that she could

not thank him enough for his assistance. Wilkes patted her hand,

telling her how proud he was of her. He then introduced her to Nanny.

After some pleasant hello's the waitress took their order and whisked

back off to the kitchen. Nanny and Wilkes sat outside now, holding

hands under their table, watching passersby on the sidewalk.

"What did she mean when she thanked you for your assistance Love?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Willie? Are you being overly modest about something?"

"Well... Not overly. Alright, I did, er, assist her... and many of her

classmates with their educations"

"You 'elped them fill out applications?"

"No, no. I am afraid they were on their own there. Not that any of

them asked me to. If they had, I suppose I would have tried to help,

yes... But I, ah, just funded their tuition is all"

"You paid for 'er, and other's, tuitions!"

"Well... I do have a lot of money. We do, that is to say. I have

always felt it best to share the wealth, so to speak, and these kids

in this village are very good kids! They deserve a proper education,

but most of their parents are shopkeepers, bakers, florists. They

simply can not afford it, and so I have stepped in. It is really not

all that big a thing, you see"

"It is a very, very, very big thing!", Nanny exclaimed.

He was unsure if she agreed or disagreed with his generosity. Knowing

Nanny as he did, and knowing she had an immensely generous nature, he

suspected that she agreed. His suspicions were legitimized when her

lovely face broke into a slow smile.

"I am so, so, so 'appy that I am your wife Willie... Just when I think

I could not, not, not be prouder of you... You prove me wrong"

"Tosh, tosh", Wilkes replied, blushing just a bit.

"Willie", she asked, threading her fingers through his on top of the

table, "I 'ave 'ad a lovely afternoon"

"I am very glad. Everyone in the village already adores you. I could

tell. They picked right up on your charming sincerity", he said,

kissing her hand.

"They are lovely people... and this village, with all it's picturesque

little thatched roofed buildings... and the castle, especially our

suite there and the rose garden... Divine, divine divine. All of it. I

love it 'ere in Dunster Love. I really do"

"Really? Well... I must admit that it pleases me a great deal that you

feel that way. I must admit that I do like coming here"

"I can see that Love, and I understand why. For sure, sure, sure"

"Very good. Can I assume then that you would like to visit fairly regularly?"

"Well... Actually, I was 'oping, after this afternoon that is... I

feel so, so, so good 'ere in this village. It's the kind of place I

always wanted to live, and so... I was 'oping that we could. Live

'ere. I mean... full time"

"Really? You would really want that?"

"Only if you do! I know that Sophia and David are in New York, and if

you would rawther live there..."

"No, no, no. I always wanted Dunster to be our home. You were thee

only reason I reconsidered. Don't get me wrong. I will miss them a

great deal! Certainly I will, but they will have rooms here. They can

visit often, and we can keep the suite at The Plaza. We can visit

every month. I know you will miss Eloise and Hillary..."

"Aoww... Yes, yes, yes I will. Like you said though, they will visit,

and we can too, too, too. I don't think I can live in a big city any longer.

Not after 'aving a calm, beautiful, friendly, romantic place like this

offered to me"

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. This will be our home then"

"Yes. Our 'ome"

"You've made me very happy Nan", he said, squeezing her hands, that

were joined with his on the table.

"I just followed my 'eart", she said, looking deep into his eyes, "I

am glad that you will be content though Love"

"I would live anywhere with you. You do know that my darling, do you not?"

"Of course I do", she replied.

"I would sleep on a bench in central park each night, happy as can be,

as long as you were laying beside me"

"Oh Wilkes. I know Love. I believe that, and I feel the same"

He kissed her hand again, before getting up and moving his chair right

beside hers.

"What are you doing Willie?"

"I am far too far away from my beautiful wife. Besides, if we are

going to live here, then the people of this village have to get used

to how affectionate we are"

"Aoww... I see", she said with a giggle.

He kissed her neck then and her giggle faded. His lips felt wonderful

on her skin, as he kissed from her ear down to her collar bone.

Wonderful opened mouth kisses. She nearly closed her eyes to loose

herself in the wonderful sensation, but then she saw the waitress

headed towards them. Snapping out of her lusty haze. She quickly sat

up straight, and gently pushed Wilkes off of her.

"Here we are", the waitress said, placing down their tea and

refreshments, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No,no. This looks brilliant. Thank you Mary Jane", Wilkes replied.

"Enjoy Sir Wilkes, Lady Suzanne", Mary Jane replied, before retreating.

Wilkes poured them both some tea, and then picked up a tart, holding

it out in front of his wife's lips. She smiled, and proceeded to take

a bite. She licked her lips, smiling at him. His eyes stayed on her

mouth.

"We 'ave been very sensual with our food today", she whispered in his ear.

"Yes. We certainly have", he said with a chuckle, "Oh Lord!"

"What?"

"Gerald said that he is serving chowder for dinner"

"Chowder? Oh no!"

"Yes", Wilkes replied, "I am afraid so"

"Soup is our weak-weak-weakness!", Nanny said giggling.

"That is putting it lightly", Wilkes replied, chuckling himself.

It was true. They had a strange infatuation with each other and soup.

They had ordered it several times from room service at The Plaza

during these last two months of marriage. After watching each other

sip their broth off their spoons, they had inevitably ended up in the

bedroom immediately afterward every single time.

"We'll survive", he replied, "Or maybe we should tell Gerald we are

tired and request to eat in our suite"

"Why stop there? Let's just each it right in bed, bed, bed", Nanny

replied, teasing him.

"Can we?", Wilkes asked, half joking, half not.

"Drink your tea", Nanny said, after slapping his arm playfully. They

both chuckled on and off for quite a long time.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you LadyMacbook, Honkytonkangel and Faithful Magewhisper for the reviews! They keep me posting for sure! :) Glad you all liked the last chapter. It was one of my favorites. The story skips a head abit now. Enjoy... and please keep reviewing everyone! :)

CHAPTER 18: The Party

PART 1

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Graaaanny! Graaampy! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Wha-wha-what?", Nanny asked, sitting up in bed with a start.

"What's going on?", Wilkes asked, confused, sitting up himself. He was

more then half asleep.

"It's the girls. They're excited about the party tonight. Go back to sleep Love"

Wilkes grumbled, and turned sleepily on to his side, facing Nanny.

Nanny fell back onto her pillow and pulled the quilt over her head,

before closing her eyes once more.

"No, no, no! You can not go back to sleep! There is too, too, too much

to tell you!", Eloise insisted.

"You'll never guess what happened!", Sophia added.

There was no reply to their requests for attention, and so the girls

took matters into their own hands. Nanny sighed, feeling the mattress

bouncing up and down, little voices giggling, as the girls jumped on

the foot of the bed.

"Alright, alright, alright", Nanny said, pulling the covers away from

her face and sitting up, "What, what, what is so important? We chatted

all day yesterday..."

"This just happened last night! It's terribly exciting Granny!",

Eloise exclaimed.

"What, what, what is so exciting?"

"Grampy has to hear too", Sophia answered, as both girls stood on the

bed with their arms crossed over their chests, pouts on their faces.

"Well... Alright", Nanny said, looking over at her sleeping spouse, "Willie?"

His faint snoring could be heard. Nanny leaned over, rubbing his

shoulder, and spoke softly, "Love, wake up. The girls want to tell us

something"

More snoring.

"Willie?", she said, shaking him a bit.

Wilkes grunted and pulled her towards him, still half asleep. He put

his hand on her botto then, giving it a good squeeze.

"Willie!", Nanny said loudly, pushing herself away, "For Lord's sake! Wake up!"

"What? Huh? Oh!", Wilkes said, seeing the girls watching him. He sat

up, pulling the covers up his chest, before addressing them, "Hello

sweethearts. What do we, er, owe this early morning visit?"

"We have big, big, big news!", Eloise said excitedly, before turning

to Sophia, "Ready?"

Sophia nodded, and they both spoke together then, "We're going to be sisters!"

"What?", Nanny asked.

"It's true Granny. Real, real, real sisters! Isn't that divine! Mama

and David are getting married!"

"Married? Are you sure?", Wilkes asked.

"Yes, yes, yes. They just told us! It happened last night. They have

not even slept yet. They are too, too, too excited!"

"My Lord! Well, that is wonderful news Eloise!", Nanny said, stifling a yawn.

"Wonderful! Yes. Indeed!", Wilkes said, "We must go offer them congratulations!"

"It's rawther early Love"

"The girls say they are awake", Wilkes said, getting out of bed and

slipping on his robe over his pajamas.

"They're having breakfast in the dining room", Eloise informed him,

"Aren't you coming Granny?"

"I suppose", Nanny said getting out on her side, and putting her own robe on.

"For Lord's sake! Aren't you excited Granny?", Eloise asked with her

hands on her hips.

"Well of course I am Pet! I am very excited! I am just a bit tired",

Nanny said, taking Eloise's hand as Wilkes took Sophia's and they all

headed out to wish the happy couple congratulations.

"Don't forget. After breakfast we have to have our hair done and

dresses fitted one last time, and just loads of other things for the

party tonight! I can't wait! Our dresses are absolutely divine!",

Eloise said, as they walked towards the dining room.

"Yes Love. Divine, divine, divine", Nanny replied with a yawn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wilkes stood chatting in a circle, his gin and tonic in one hand,

Nanny's corsage in thee other. He nodded politely as party guests

spoke to him, but his mind was wandering. Where was Nan? Surely she

should have been down my now. The girls had all gotten ready together

in Hillary's suite. Hillary had been in the ballroom for quite a while

now, but their was no sign of Nanny. He knew Nanny was not looking to

make a grand entrance. That was not her style.

He was about to excuse himself to go and ask Hillary if she knew where

he may find her, when he spotted his wife out of the corner of his

eye. He picked up on her gaze, steady on him, before he actually saw

her. He did see her then. Her hair swept up beautifully, her romantic

floor length black sequence dress, which clung just right to her

curves, fell off her shoulders and revealed a small span of beautiful

freckled cleavage. She wore her emerald necklace that he had given her

and matching drop earrings. Her lovely face was done in elegant

make-up, cheeks rosie, eyes enhanced with smoky eye shadow, lips red.

She looked radiant, and as she came closer he found himself feeling

gitty at the thought of introducing her as his wife.

"Excuse me", Wilkes said to the gentleman who had been speaking, whom

had actually already stopped talking. He followed Wilkes gaze, as had

thee others in the circle. Wilkes stepped across the group and reached

out his hand as Nanny met him.

"Gorgeous", he said, kissing her hand.

She smiled in reply. Wilkes then pinned the corsage to her dress, and

adjusted it thereafter. He then tucked her arm through his, where

their fingers met and intertwined.

"You thought of everything!", she said quietly, "I am sorry it took me

so long to get down 'ere Love. I ran into someone"

"Not to worry my love. Would you like to meet some people?", he asked,

gesturing to the group behind him.

Nanny nodded and soon Wilkes had his hand around her waist, proudly

introducing her as his wife, Lady Suzanne. They mingled for quite some

time. It was a magical night. Everyone was there. Their friends from

The Plaza, Wilkes' old business associates, and members of the board

of his charities, distant relatives of both of theirs, people from the

village, Some of Nanny's former charges, and old friends of them both.

They had a lot to celebrate. Wilkes having a son and a granddaughter,

though it had been six months, many people were meeting David for the

first time tonight. They were also celebrating Hillary and David's

engagement, Wilkes' retirement from work the month before, their move

to Dunster two weeks ago, and of course their marriage, of five months

now.

"Hello there Sir Wilkes, Lady Suzanne!", Maggie greeted them.

"Maggie! Look at you! So lovely, in a gown, gown, gown!", Nanny replied.

"How lovely to see you Maggie", Wilkes said, kissing her hand.

"Thanks for having me. It's some place you got here Sir Wilkes! You

have horses?"

"Oh yes. Several. Would you care to see them?"

"Yes. I certainly would. Later on though. I promised someone a dance.

He had to step away to take a call from New York"

"Mr. Peabody?", Nanny asked with a grin.

"Yes... We're friends!"

"Sure, sure, sure. So were Wilkes and I for quite a while. "Friends"

who only 'ad eyes for one another"

"Anyhow", Maggie said, changing the subject, "You look fantastic

Nanny! Can you believe how beautiful your wife here is Sir Wilkes?"

"Oh yes. I can believe it", Wilkes replied, smiling at his wife.

"A vision in black. Gowns look good on you! You have the perfect

figure for them", Maggie added.

"Aoww...", Nanny replied.

"Her figure would look good in a garbage bag", Wilkes pointed out. He

thought about how that would look, the plastic material stretched over

his wife's curves, "In fact, quite good!"

"Wilkes!", Nanny scolded, slightly embarrassed.

Maggie laughed loudly, "Oh Nanny. Don't be upset. It is not his fault.

He's a man in love"

"True", Wilkes replied.

"Aoww... ", Nanny said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Speaking of people in love... I am going to go say hello to Mr.

Salamone and Miss Thompson", Maggie said then, giving them each a

little hug, "Congratulations once again"

"How many couples are there at The Plaza that I am unaware of?",

Wilkes asked his wife, after Maggie had gone.

"A few Love... But most of them won't admit it"

"Ah. I see. That reminds me. Who did you run into earlier, when you

were delayed? Was it someone from The Plaza?"

"No, no, no... My cousins! I did not think they would come, but they

did, did, did. I 'ad not seen them in years! Any'ow, we chatted for

quite a long time. I 'ope I can find them again. I would love for you

to meet them"

"We'll find them", Wilkes assured her.

"Did your brother make it Willie?"

"I am afraid not. Perhaps we can pay him a visit sometime soon"

"Yes, yes, yes Love"

They made their way through the crowd. As they passed by guests, they

smiled and waved. Nanny's eyes lit up then. She saw someone she had

not seen in years.

"Amy Cook!", she exclaimed to Wilkes, as she pointed out a lovely

woman in her early thirties.

"Amy?", Wilkes asked.

"I was 'er nanny. For five years, right before 'illary. Aoww... She

was such a love! I 'ated leaving 'er. I 'ave not seen 'er since she

was maybe eleven"

"My goodness. I am surprised you recognize her!"

"She was very special to me", Nanny explained, "Let's go say 'ello"

"Of course!", Wilkes replied, allowing Nanny to lead him through the

crowd, a bright smile on her face.

Nanny's smile soon faded however, when she saw who was standing beside

Amy. Amy's father, Hubert. Her former boss and former lover. Why on

earth had he came? She had invited Amy and Candice, but not him!

Candice had called Nanny and congratulated her, but informed her that

she would not be able to attend the celebration at the castle. Amy,

however, had sent back her rsvp card with a "plus one" next to her

name. Nanny had assumed she would bring a boyfriend, but now she

realized who that innocent little "plus one" had been.

Nanny stopped in her tracks. She gave Wilkes a weak smile and tried to

think up a reason to excuse herself. She could not come up with

anything. Just when Wilkes was looking at her, a bit concerned, and

Nanny was about to open her mouth to say anything, anything at all,

Amy saw Nanny. Game over. Nanny swallowed hard, her heart racing, as

Amy walked over. Her father followed close behind her.

"Nanny! There you are", Amy said, as she embraced her, "I am so happy

to see you. Congratulations! I can't believe you live here!"

"Aoww... It is good to see you too Love. I am so glad you could come.

Look at you! You are a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful woman now!"

"Thank you Nanny!"

Nanny smiled in reply, trying not to look at Hubert, without making it

obvious, "This my 'usband, Sir Wilkes Luttrell"

"It's very good to meet you. Nanny has said how fond she is of you",

Wilkes said as he shook Amy's hand.

"That feeling is mutual", Amy replied, giving Nanny a little grin,

before finally turning her gaze towards Hubert, who was waiting

patiently beside her, "And this is my father, Hubert Cook"

Wilkes knew of Nanny's former boss and former love, of course, who had

wronged her so many years ago. He was not, however, aware that this

was that man. Nanny had cared for many children and their families

over the years, and so that thought did not even enter Wilkes mind.

Wilkes shook the man's hand, greeting him, as Nanny looked down at her

shoes. She told herself that it would be over soon. A couple more

minutes, and then she could excuse herself.

"Would you care to dance?", a voice asked her then, she knew before

looking up that it was Hubert.

"No thank you", Nanny said, looking at Hubert for the first time since

initially spotting him, "I am getting rawther tired"

"Tosh, tosh", Wilkes replied, with a chuckle, "Getting tired at our

celebration is not allowed. Go ahead and dance with your friend"

"Yes, and perhaps you can take me for a spin Sir Wilkes", Amy commented.

"Certainly", Wilkes replied, offering her his arm, "We shall see you

two on the dance floor", he added, kissing Nanny's hand before he left

her.

Nanny and Hubert watched as Wilkes and Amy made their way to the dance

floor, chatting in a friendly manner, unaware of the situation they

had just left in their wake.

"You look good", Hubert said, looking Nanny over, "Really good... Beautiful!"

Nanny looked at him, and then looked away, "Why 'ave you come?"

"Amy asked if I would like to come with her"

"You could 'ave said no"

"I did not want to say no. I wanted to see you"

"To wish me well? Or to see what fool was stupid enough to marry me,

and then 'ave a good laugh?"

"No. It is not like that. I wanted to apologize"

"Too little, too late"

"Perhaps, but I wanted to all the same. What I did... It was wrong,

but I need you to know... I was just scared. I never intended to hurt

you"

"Well, you did. Quite badly actually", Nanny replied shortly, still

looking away, willing the tears to not come.

"I am sorry... And that is not all. I did love you Nanny. I meant it

when I told you that. I loved you... Truly, and I still do. Part of me

always will"

Nanny turned and looked at him, "You 'ave some nerve you know that!"

"It is the truth. After my wife died I did not want to admit it, but I

fell in love with you, and there has never been anyone else. I was

going to tell you, but it took a few years to admit to myself, and

then there was the second world war, and after that... I assumed you

would no longer care how I felt, and I thought it was too late"

"And yet your 'ere now"

"Yes. When I heard you had married... Well, I realized it was not too

late, due to age I mean. It is never too late"

"Yes. Well..."

"Do you love him?"

"Wilkes? Yes! Of course I do!"

"As much as you love me? Please Nanny!", he said, taking her hand, "Be honest"

She looked down at her hand in his, as if it were the strangest thing

she had ever seen.

"Tell me that it is too late for us, and I will go right now"

"It is too late for us", Nanny said, yanking her hand away.

"You want the money, don't you?", Hubert asked bitterly, looking

around, "This guy is obviously loaded"

"No. I did not, not, not marry my 'usband for 'is money, or 'is title!

Not that it is any of your business. I married 'im because I love 'im

more than I 'ave ever loved anyone or anything in my life. I never

even knew it was possible to feel the way I do now when I wake up each

morning"

"I could make you happy"

"No! You could not! It is too, too, too late! "You 'ave made your bed

'ubert. Lay in it!"

Hubert looked a bit taken off guard. Nanny had never shouted at him

before. A few people near them turned and looked in their direction.

"Excuse me. I would like to get some air in the garden"

"I can..."

"No thank you! My 'usband will accompany me", Nanny replied, leaving

Hubert behind.

She headed for the dance floor to look for Wilkes, but feeling the

tears pickling at her eyes she steered towards the garden instead. She

did not want to be seen like this. Not by anyone. She wanted to be

alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PART 2

"There you are. I have been looking all over for you, and so has that

handsome husband of yours!"

Nanny looked up from the bench, where she had been sitting for the

last half hour.

"Aoww... 'ello 'illary. I'm sorry. I suppose I should not 'ave stepped

away from the party"

"No, no. That is quite alright", Hillary replied, seeing Nanny's face

and knowing something was upsetting her, "May I sit?"

"Of course Love!", Nanny said, sliding over.

"So... Did you just need a brake?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose so. Yes"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Nanny looked at Hillary. She loved her dearly. Hillary knew the story.

Nanny had told her long ago, when she was pregnant with Eloise. Unlike

Wilkes, she had given Hillary his name. Hillary loved her very much,

and she was a protective young woman. Nanny wondered if Hillary would

remember his name, or if she would have to go into details.

"I saw someone I 'ad not planned on being 'ere. We 'ad a discussion.

It upset me a bit"

"Who? "

Nanny took a deep breath, "Hubert Cook"

"What! What is he doing here?"

"You know who 'e is then?"

"Of course I do. That jerk! What does he want? Money? ...Or is he just

here to upset you?"

"Well, 'e says 'e wanted to see me..."

Nanny told Hillary the whole story then. Everything Hubert had said.

How she had come out here and broke down afterwards. How she was

afraid to go back in. Hillary sat there, comforting her, assuring her

that it was alright to still feel the pain. It was alright to cry.

Today was a happy day however, and Hillary also reminded Nanny of

that.

"Don't let him ruin this day for you"

"I know Love. I know you are right, but...", Nanny said. She looked

down at Hillary's engagement ring then, and realized she had to carry

on today for Hillary's sake. This was just as much a day to celebrate

for her and David, whom she knew Hillary had waited quite a while to

find.

"Nanny?"

"Yes. Sorry Love. Yes, let's go back in, in, in"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to find Wilkes and 'ave another dance"

"There you go! I think I will do the same, with David"

"I know I already asked you, but...", Nanny said, as they made their

way back up to the house, "Are you 'appy Love? Truly? With David?"

"Oh yes Nanny! Very much so. I adore him!"

"Good, good, good! I think you two make a lovely pairing, and I am

very fond of David, naturally. I just wanted to make sure you are

truly 'appy my darling. Your 'appiness is very important to me my

girl"

"Thank you. I know... And YOUR happiness is very important to ME. So

let's get you back to your husband's arms. As I for one know, that it

is there that you are truly happiest"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wilkes woke up that night and was surprised to find that Nanny was not

in bed beside him. He switched on the light and searched their suite.

He was surprised to find that she was not in the bathroom, sitting

room, or his office. Nor was she in her room with the rocker, or the

kitchenette. He went back into the bedroom then, thinking he would

check the terrace before looking elsewhere in the castle. He stepped

out into the summer air, but did not find Nanny.

He was about to head back in, when he saw something. Someone was

standing by the edge of the lake below. He could only make out a

shadow, but whoever it was had something blowing in the breeze, a gown

or robe of some kind. Wilkes looked on the bedpost and saw that

Nanny's kimono was gone. That couldn't her though! What on earth would

she be doing down there. He began to wonder if perhaps it was Nanny,

however, when this person walked a few yards along the lake, stopping

again. That was Nanny's gait. He would know it anywhere.

He knew something had been wrong. She began acting differently about

half way through the party. After he had danced with young Amy, she

had disappeared. She resurfaced with Hillary a while later, with a

unauthentic smile on her face. He had asked her if everything was

alright. She had said yes, but he knew that wasn't the case.

She had acted strangely, before that as well. After she had spotted

Amy. At first she was excited, but then it was as if she had been

taken off guard. Perhaps it just hit her how old Amy had gotten, and

Amy's father was there, perhaps he looked older as well, and she

simply found it overwhelming?

Wilkes thought about this, as he slipped on his own robe and made his

way downstairs. Amy, her father, older now. Amy, her father. Her

father. Nanny's former employer. Wilkes stopped in his tracks on the

landing. Thinking of Nanny's refusal to dance with Amy's father,

Hubert Cook. Very unlike her. She had disappeared after he had left

her alone with Mr. Cook... And that initial halt when she had first

seen him. Hubert Cook. He was the one who had upset her. He was her

former employer, perhaps he had been unkind to her as a boss or...

"Oh no!", Wilkes said out loud, "How could I have overlooked something

so obvious!"

He realized which former employer Hubert was. He was her former lover,

the man Nanny had loved. He was the man who had used his wife, and

tossed aside like she was trash. How could anyone treat Nanny that

way? To use any woman in that manner he found disgusting, but Nanny...

She was the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful woman. He thought about

how he had shook Mr. Cook's hand and then left Nanny alone with him.

Wilkes felt ill. He raced down the rest of the stairs, down the

downstairs hall, and out an exit. He headed for the lake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wilkes stood a few yards away watching his wife. The moonlight lit her

beautiful face. The lake mirrored her reflection, the breeze blew her

hair and kimono. She had tears on her cheeks. He balled his hands into

fists. Hating himself for not identifying Hubert Cook sooner. He

shifted his weight, resting one foot on a twig, witch snapped below

his weight. Nanny turned her head in his direction.

"Wilkes!", she said, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I apologize. I did not intend to disturb you, but I spotted you down

here and I was concerned. It could be dangerous. You shouldn't be down

here alone at night. There are wild animals, or perhaps worse"

"I'm sorry Love. I did not mean to make you worry... I suppose you are

wondering what I am doing out 'ere at this 'our"

"No. I believe I know. It... Well, it just came to me"

"You know?"

"I think so. It was him. Wasn't it? Hubert Cook. Your former... Love"

"Yes"

Wilkes nodded. Trying to shake the jealous feeling that was

threatening to take over. This wasn't about him. This was about Nan

and her feelings.

"He did not hurt you in any way? Or touch you inappropriately? "

"No Love"

"Good. Because if he had... Did he, you know, say anything out of line?"

"Just that 'e loved me, always 'as and that 'e believed 'e could make

me 'appy", Nanny said bitterly, as she looked at the water.

"Did he forget that you now have a husband?", Wilkes asked, trying to

control his anger, for her sake.

"I don't think 'e cares, cares, cares. 'e is a piece of work!", she

said, turning to look at Wilkes once again.

"May I ask if he said anything else?"

"No. Well, 'e apologized", Nan said with a shrug.

Wilkes sniffed thee air angrily, "I am sure it was nothing but

sincere. How dare he show up here. At a party to honor our marriage!"

"I know Love... and I am sorry. I should 'ave told you who 'e was"

"This is not your fault Nan. Far from it. I just wish he was standing

before me again..."

"Would you punch 'im in the nose?", Nanny asked him, with a slight smile.

"Yes! I certainly would have""

"My knight", Nanny said, smiling at him.

"Not this evening... I left alone with him. You had to fend for

yourself", Wilkes replied, looking down at his feet, a bit ashamed.

"I fended for myself quite well. I can be a bit of a spitfire when I

want to be", Nanny assured him.

"Yes", Wilkes replied, looking up, chuckling just a bit.

"You didn't know Willie"

"True. I never even suspected... I just assumed you would never invite him"

"I didn't. Amy brought 'im as 'er guest"

"Yes. I assumed"

"It is over now Love"

"I still hate myself... I shook his hand", Wilkes said, looking down

at his own hand,"I feel like cutting mine off"

"You better not!", Nanny said, stepping up close to him, "That 'and of

yours is far too talented"

Wilkes chuckled at her implication, before pulling her into his arms

and hugging her.

"I love you so much sweetheart"

"I love you too Willie. Only you"

"I know", he said, pulling back to look her in thee eye.

"These tears are not for 'im", Nanny said then.

"You needn't explain"

"I know that, but I wish to. My tears are for myself. For all the

years I spent wondering what I had done wrong, denying any other

chance at 'appiness when I was still relatively young. I let 'im

damage my self-esteem in ways I never should 'ave. I wallowed with a

broken 'eart for years, years, years. That is what makes me sad now.

What a waste"

"He is, quite frankly, a despicable man. A jerk"

"Yes. That is my point. To waste that kind of energy on a decent

person is one thing, if 'e 'ad merely been confused about 'is

feelings... But to come 'ere, at the celebration of our marriage and

try to play games with me once more... 'ow cruel"

"Perhaps he does love you"

"I doubt that"

"I don't"

"You are biased", she said, grinning at him.

"True, but it is possible"

"Per'aps, but even then... The best I can say about 'is behavior

tonight, and all those years ago, is selfish"

"I am sorry he ruined tonight"

"Aoww... 'e didn't Love. Most of the party was lovely. Besides, 'e put

things in perspective. I am a very lucky woman"

"I am the lucky one", he replied, kissing her sweetly.

"Do you know what I find amusing?", she asked after their kiss.

"What is that?"

"Well, 'ubert came 'ere trying to win me back, I suppose you could

say... and he only made me realize 'ow lucky I am that I did not, not,

not marry 'im. I wouldn't be with you if I 'ad"

"That is true, and I suppose I have to be thankful to Hubert for that.

I thank God for you every day Nan"

"No one knows what we 'ave. Do you realize that?", Nanny asked,

running her fingers through her husband's hair and looking into his

eyes, "Many people know that we are very much in love. Our friends,

our family... But they don't really know what we 'ave"

"Perhaps not", Wilkes said, thinking about this, "True, deep love is

quite rare I believe"

Nanny nodded, "I need you", she said holding him tightly.

"I need you too sweetheart. Like air"

"Or water"

"Yes", he agreed, looking down at her with a smile.

"I want to make love", she said then.

Wilkes nodded, wanting nothing more himself, and began leading her

towards the house. He stopped, feeling Nanny's resistance. He turned

to her. She shook her head and tossed her robe aside.

"Here?", Wilkes asked, surprised.

Nanny nodded and smiled. She then moved closer to the lake and spread

out her robe. Wilkes hesitated. They could be seen, though likely not

at this hour. He thought about Hubert then, and how the man had

rejected Nanny all those years ago, and his mind was made up. He would

not reject his wife, not that he would really be rejecting her if he

suggested they move indoors, but all the same. He met her and they

laid down together on the silk kimono, the cool grass under them, the

lake rippling beside them. They made love slowly and sweetly,

selflessly giving to one another, feeling completely connected

physically and emotionally.

They laid in the grass afterwards. Both have put their robes on

loosely, just in case someone stumbled upon them. Their pajamas were

in a neat pile beside them. Nanny rested her head on Wilkes' chest as

he ran circles over her back with his thumb. They watched the stars,

talking sometimes, but mostly just enjoying their closeness and the

beautiful night.

"It is a lovely night. I am glad you found we out 'ere Love", Nanny

said, after a long peaceful silence.

"Yes. This is quite nice isn't it?", he asked smiling at her, "Perhaps

we should sneak down here and do this more often"

"That sounds divine, divine, divine", Nanny replied quietly.

"You sound tired my love. Perhaps we should go in now"

"Aoww... Well, yes. Soon. Perhaps just a few more minutes"

"Of course", Wilkes replied, holding her a bit tighter.

"Wilkes?", she asked from the safety of his arms, looking up at his

moonlit face, "I was thinking... Would you come with me somewhere

tomorrow?"

"Of course. Anywhere"

"It might make you feel... A bit uncomfortable"

Wilkes thought about this for a moment, "As I said, Anywhere... I

suppose you want to go and have a chat with... Hubert"

"Oh... No, no, no Love! I 'ave said all I need to say to that man. If

I never see 'im again as long as I live that would be just fine, fine,

fine with me"

"Ah", Wilkes said, relieved, "You did say it may make me uncomfortable though"

"Yes. I... I wanted to bring some flowers to a friends grave"

"Oh. I see. Well, I am not uncomfortable with that. Death is a part of

life", Wilkes replied.

It was true. Death never bothered Wilkes in the past. Of course it was

sad, and saying goodbye to a family member or friend was difficult,

but he dealt with it better then most he supposed. That would, he

imagined, not be the case if he were to outlive his son or

granddaughters. That was not of too big a concern to him, as it was

unlikely, but he had thought briefly about how he would handle loosing

Nanny. Only briefly, and then he had told himself, sternly, not to go

there. He listened to himself, and did not give it any more thought.

He just couldn't. Besides, wasn't it better to enjoy the gifts you

were given when they were before you, not spend that time worrying

about them being taken away?

"Yes. That is true Love. This friend though... I 'ave told you about

'im. 'e died in World War One. 'e was the man I was supposed to marry

when I was a young woman"

"I see. Leroy was his name, wasn't it?"

"Yes. 'e was very sweet. Very good to me. I always felt guilty that I

never loved 'im, especially after 'e died in the war. I cared for 'im

very much though"

"He sounds like a good man"

"Yes 'e was. 'e died much too young. 'e wanted to be a 'usband and a

father. 'e would 'ave been good at it too I suspect. Such a shame"

"He was lucky to have had you, even if it was short lived, and even if

you weren't in love with him"

"Yes, well... 'e was my best friend back then. I miss 'im... I 'ope

that doesn't make you uncomfortable"

"Not in the least"

"I 'ave not been to 'is grave in many, many, many years"

"We shall go tomorrow then... If you would, indeed, like to come with you"

"I would", she said, taking his hand, as they stood and prepared to go in.

"Then it is a plan", he said, giving her a little kiss.

"Leroy and I... We were intimate. Physically I mean. I believe I told

you before we were married, but I feel I should, as your wife, mention

it again"

"Yes Nan. I remember you saying that was the case, and as I said then,

we all had our pasts. That doesn't concern me now. He was good to you.

He wanted to marry you and care for you for the rest of his life from

the sound of it. It would be an honor to visit him with you"

"Your a lovely man, you know that", Nanny said, kissing him, tears in her eyes.

He smiled in reply, and dried her eyes. They then walked arm and arm

back up to the house. Nanny feeling quite content now. She had found

the right man. Just when, or perhaps quite a bit after, she had given

up. A man that she loved, more then she ever dreamed possible, and

loved her in return wholeheartedly. One that would honor her and

protect her for the rest of her life. Though it saddened her to think

of all the years they could have been together and hadn't been, it

wasn't worth fretting about. They had right now, and many more years

she dearly hoped. That was enough. More then enough. That was

everything.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks everyone for their reviews! You guys are the best. I have posted the last two chapters (19/20) as requested.

We will see the younger couples wedding, and well into the future ;) The ending is quite different. Please let me know

what you think. I had interesting responces on other forums. Enjoy! And thanks for reading! Please review.

CHAPTER 19: A Christmas Wedding

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Is Wilkes romantic?", Hillary asked Nanny out of nowhere.

They were sitting on the floor of Hillary and David's suite at The

Plaza, Nanny's former residence, in front of thee sofa. It was the

night before thee eve of Hillary's wedding. This was her bachelorette

party, or at least the version Nanny had thrown for her. Nanny had

provided lots of mouth watering sweets and wine. She had invited some

their friends from The Plaza. Miss Thompson, Maggie, Rachel Peabody,

Mrs. Thornton and even Mr. Peabody's secretary, Cornelia. Eloise and

Sophia had been there, but their nannies had brought them home

earlier. Hillary had a much less tame night with some of her friends

earlier in the week, and so she was enjoying the change of pace that

this little party brought.

"What makes you ask that, that, that?", Nanny asked.

"I am just curious. David is very romantic. I wondered if it was

genetic", Hillary replied.

"Wilkes seems like he would be. He is such a gentleman", Miss Thompson

commented from her seat to the right of them, as she drank her merlot.

"Yes! In that old fashion way. I always thought so myself", added

Maggie, who was on the sofa eating cream puffs and drinking

chardonnay.

"I think he's a rascal!", Mrs. Thornton said from beside Maggie,

"Always pawing at Nanny here, before they were even married!"

"Oh... Mrs. Thornton", Rachel said with a laugh.

"Well. I for one", Cornelia started. No one had thought she would

come, but she had. She was now on her third, or was it fourth glass of

wine, "I have always thought that Sir Wilkes was, excuse me Nanny, but

I always thought... In those three piece suits of his, and that

perfect mustache, and his manners, thee accent..."

"Oh... Spit it out!", Mrs. Thornton demanded.

"He's steamy!", Cornelia replied.

The room was in an uproar of laughter, until Mrs. Thornton asked,

"What does that even mean?"

"It means she wants his body", Maggie replied.

Mrs. Thornton's eyes bulged out of her, causing more laughter.

"Well... She can't 'ave it", Nanny added.

"Oh, please forgive me Nanny", Cornelia replied.

"Tosh, tosh, tosh. I am just teasing. I am proud that other women find

my 'usband appealing"

"May I ask you then... I know I shouldn't, but I am dying to know..."

"Ask, ask, ask away", Nanny prompted.

"Is Wilkes... A good lover?"

The room filled with excited noises, everyone sitting on thee edge of

their seats waiting for Nanny's reply. They had all had some wine, and

perhaps they were getting a bit silly, but it was fun.

"Well... I'm not sure, sure, sure that I should speak about that"

Everyone sighed disapointedly.

"That bad eh?", Mrs. Thornton said with a snort.

Nanny gave her a glare, before saying, "Alright. Fine. I was trying to

be a lady, 'owever, seeing 'ow someone 'as so grossly underestimated

my 'usband..."

"Yeah, don't let her talk that way about your fella", Maggie encouraged.

"First, I will answer 'illary's question. Yes. Wilkes is very

romantic. 'e is always surprising me with little things. Flowers 'e

picked 'imself from our garden, or a box of chocolates from the sweet

shop in the village, or occasionally a lovely piece of jewelry.

Sometimes, after I come out of the bathroom at night, I find all the

lights out and 'im waiting for me with a dozen candles glowing"

"Ah. That's sweet!", Rachel commented.

"Very touching", Miss Thompson added.

"But to answer the later question..."

"About how he was as a lover", Maggie clarified.

"Yes. That one. 'e is... Well. It's like this. I 'ave 'ad other

lovers, not many, but a couple before Wilkes. With thee others, making

love was like getting a hot fudge sundae at an ice cream shop on a

date. Delicious and very enjoyable, but you were careful not to make a

mess or to finish the whole thing and look like a pig, pig, pig!"

"And with Wilkes?", Cornelia asked on the edge of her seat.

"With Wilkes. Oh! It is like eating marvelously 'uge bites and

polishing off the entire thing, but then being told you can go in back

and make another 'owever you'd like, and so you do. This time

strawberry, with marshmallow and more fudge, and extra cream and nuts

and cherries. Then you have more, and more... As much as you like!

Until your more satisfied then you ever remember being in your whole

life!"

Everyone stared at Nanny, including Mrs. Thornton, small shy smiles on

their faces, eyes bulging.

"At least... That is 'ow I think of it. So yes. Willie's a good

lover", Nanny said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Gosh. Now I want ice cream!", Maggie said.

"I think we all do", said Cornelia, making everyone laugh.

"I didn't know Wilkes had it in him!", Hillary commented, and they all laughed.

The rest of the night was spent playing cards, gossiping, looking

through glossy magazines, drinking wine, eating snacks and chatting

about Christmas. It was a fun girls night for all who attended.

Finally, after the last guest had left, at nearly 1am, Hillary turned

to Nanny with a red box.

"What's this Love?"

"Your Christmas gift"

"Christmas isn't for three more days for Lord's sake!"

"I know", Hillary said with a laugh, "But I want you to have it now...

Before the wedding"

"Aoww... Well thank you Love. Should I go run to my suite and get yours?"

"No, no. I just want you to have this now"

"Well... Alright. Thank you sweet'eart", Nanny said, giving Hillary a

little hug, before she began ripping off the paper.

"Wilkes helped me with it... I should add", Hillary said, as Nanny

opened the flat white box.

"What's this?", Nanny asked, looking over the document inside, "These

look like adoption papers... From 1945"

"Yes. The year dad died"

"I am listed 'ere... and you"

"Dad gave you custody of me, when he died, but you never formally

adopted me. I thought it might be nice if we... Officially made you my

mother"

"But... But... That is a lovely thought sweet'eart and I am 'onored to

say the least, least, least... But I'm not sure you can do that,

retroactively I mean"

"I did not think so either, but it turns out I was wrong... That's

where Wilkes came in. He gave thee offices involved rather large

donations, and they drew the papers up"

"Your kidding!"

"You should have seen one of these guys faces when Wilkes handed him

the check. He went from "We can not do that!" to "Well, we wouldn't be

hurting anyone...". It was a riot!"

"What a lovely gesture..."

"Yes. Well... I had hoped that you would like it. I had to sign also,

and... My birth mother"

"You went and saw your birth mother? Oh, Love... You did not, not,

not 'ave to do that. I know 'ow you feel about 'er"

"The woman who didn't want me... Yes. That would have been rather

awkward. I did not go however, Wilkes did. She signed right away.

Didn't even have to think about it. Wilkes said she made some comment

about how silly she thought it was, but signed just to get rid of him.

As I said, he was a big help"

"So... This is real? I am legally your mother now?", Nanny asked,

looking down at the paper.

"You have to sign the bottom copy and we will return it to thee

adoption agency... And then, yes"

"I... I don't know wha-wha-what to say!"

"If you don't want to... If you're not comfortable with it..."

"No, no, no! I want it very much!", Nanny replied, clutching the paper

to her chest, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course Love! Your my daughter! Even without this piece of paper...

Just like Wilkes is my 'usband, even if we didn't 'ave a marriage

license... But I love it, being official I mean. You 'ave no idea 'ow

much this means to me. Thank you so much!", Nanny said, hugging

Hillary.

"You're welcome... Shall we have you sign them now?"

"Yes, yes, yes", Nanny replied, pulling out her glasses, while Hillary

found a pen.

Nanny found the spots where she needed to sign, and happily did so.

"There!", Nanny said to Hillary, a big smile on her face.

"Long overdue", Hillary added, "May I ask..."

"Anything Love"

"Can I call you mom now?"

"Aoww! My dear girl! You could 'ave called me mom all these years if

you 'ad wanted to!"

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes, yes, yes Love! Of course it is"

They hugged again. Before hearing a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in", they both called, too overwhelmed to move.

The door opened, and in stepped Wilkes with a shy smile on his face,

"Hello there. Have all thee other ladies gone?"

"Yes Love", Nanny replied, marveling at this sweet man who had aided

in Hillary's surprise.

"Ah. Very good. And... er, Hillary? Did you give Nan... Did you, er..."

Hillary held up the document, "All signed. We'll bring it down tomorrow"

"Ah. Brilliant!", Wilkes replied, looking from Hillary to his wife,

and moving towards them.

"Thank you Willie", Nanny said, as he approached, "For 'elping 'illary

with this"

"It was my pleasure. It was entirely her idea however", Wilkes said,

kissing Nanny's cheek.

"Your both very sweet... And I love it! Thank you for this gift"

"Thank you for being there for me all these years... Mom", Hillary

added, bashful, perhaps for the first time in her life.

"Aoww...", Nanny said, hugging Hillary tightly.

"Congratulations to both of you", Wilkes said, after the girls had

broke apart. They both placed kisses on his cheeks.

"Well! Tomorrow is a busy day! Last minute wedding business, thee

adoption agency, then the rehearsal dinner... I better get some rest",

Hillary said.

"Alright Love. I'm going back with Willie to our suite tonight, but

I'll be 'ere with you tomorrow night on thee eve of the big day, day,

day!"

"Of course. Sleep well", Hillary said, blowing them both kisses and

saying a final goodnight before retreating to her bed.

"Aoww...", Nanny said, looking back down at thee adoption papers.

"You're pleased?", Wilkes asked, though he already knew thee answer.

Nanny laid down the paperwork and gave him a passionate kiss in reply.

She spread out her hands over his back as she deepened the kiss.

"My, my", Wilkes said, "I wish it wasn't so late"

"Why?", Nanny asked coyly.

"Well... You know..."

"Wilkes? Did you know Cornelia wants you?"

"Yes, well... Wait! What did you say? Whatever are you talking

about?", Wilkes stammered.

"Aoww... Not really. She doesn't want to marry you... She just wants

to be your lover"

"I have a more then capable lover in my wife, thank you"

"Yes. I told 'er she couldn't 'ave you", she said running her finger

from his neck to his navel, "Are you tired Love?"

"A bit. It is late", he replied, wrapping his arms around her, "But I

wouldn't say no to a midnight snack"

She smiled in reply to their code name for late night loving, "Let's

go", she said taking his hand.

"I have no idea what went on here tonight", Wilkes said, as they

stepped out into the hall, en route to their own suite, "But it seems

to have worked out quite well in my favor"

"Oh yes", Nanny said, as they walked down the hall, arms linked,

"Afterwards... I'm going to want some ice cream Love"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny fought the tears as she watched Hillary walk down thee isle. She

looked beautiful in her Dior gown. It had a fitted strapless bodice,

with a puffy skirt laced with rhinestones. Christian Dior had died

unexpected earlier in the year. This was the last gown he'd designed,

making it very hard for them to get their hands on, but strings had

been pulled and Hillary now walked down the isle in thee most thought

after gown of the year.

Nanny's gaze shifted from Hillary, to the man whom walked beside her.

He was so handsome in his tuxedo and top hat, his mouth formed in a

happy grin, mustache perfectly groomed. She knew firsthand how that

mustache tickled on her skin. His eyes found hers, and she gave him a

smile and a wink. After Wilkes had given Hillary away, he took his

seat in the front row beside Nanny. She laced her fingers threw his,

as he wrapped his arm around her waist. They sat listening to the vows

in the crowded ballroom of The Plaza Hotel. After the wedding, there

would be a cocktail hour, when The Plaza staff would remove the rows

of chairs and set up for the reception.

After a while, Nanny looked from Hillary, who smiled lovingly at David

as he said his vows, to Eloise, who stood gitty with Sophia right to

their left. Then back at Wilkes. He sat beside her, contently stroking

her hand with his thumb. Elaine sat on thee other side of thee isle.

Occasionally glancing at Nanny, trying to figure out what on earth

Wilkes saw in her, but Nanny hadn't noticed. Nor had Wilkes.

"We're a real family!", Nanny whispered in his ear.

"Oh yes. I know. It is wonderful isn't it?", he whispered back,

placing his hand on her knee, "Our family"

"Our family", Nanny repeated, as the groom kissed the bride.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't think Elaine cares for me", Nanny whispered in Wilkes ear, as

they dance at the reception, "She's been giving me dirty looks since I

met 'er yesterday... At the re'earsal, and she said something to 'er

date about my accent earlier. I 'eard 'er"

"The woman is a viper. Anyone with any compassion or sincerity

immediately rubs her the wrong way"

"I suspect she doesn't think I 'ave any class"

"Then she's a fool... On top of being a viper"

Nanny smiled at him, "Do you know 'ow 'andsome you look Love?"

"Well... Thank you, and you look beautiful, as always. I believe I told you"

"Yes. I wasn't sure, sure, sure about the red dress, but now I like

it. It is Christmas Eve after all", Nanny said, looking down at the

red gown that the girls had chosen for her.

"You look exquisite in red"

"You say that about every color Love", Nanny said with a giggle.

"That is true, but red is your color... And green... And black... And

of course blue. Alright I see your point"

They both chuckled, and then clapped as the band was taking a brake.

"Tell me...", Wilkes asked, leading her off the dance floor, "May I

give you your Christmas gift today? I know we had said we would wait

for tomorrow, but I would really like to show you know"

"Everyone's giving me gifts early!"

"Please?"

"Well, yes, of course. If that is your wish Love"

"Brilliant. Follow me. We won't be too long", He said, as he led her

through the lobby of the hotel, before stopping and turning to her,

"It is warm outside for December. However, I can run upstairs and get

your coat if you like"

"We're going outside?"

"Yes"

"What on earth..."

"It is a surprise. Trust me, we won't be long. Would you like your

coat sweetheart?"

"Alright. Ah, no. No coat"

Wilkes led her out into the busy sidewalk then. They crossed into the

park a few moments later, following a crowd of tourists and christmas

shoppers. People looked them over in their formal wear as they

crossed.

"Why are we going to the park Willie?"

"Patience my Love"

Wilkes led her down their usual path, passing by the duck pond where

they often sat. They circled around to thee other side, where there

was a lovely old tree that they enjoyed walking by. It provided ample

shade in the warmer months, but unfortunately there was not a bench

below it, or at least there never used to be.

"Willie Look! They put a bench in under our tree, tree, tree! 'ow long

'ave we wanted one there?"

"Since we first met I believe. When were still merely friends"

"Yes. Aoww... 'ow nice! It's a lovely bench too! Quite beautiful"

"Yes. Indeed", Wilkes said, as they got closer, "Nice and big, that

adds to thee odds that we can have a sit when we happen by"

"Yes! Lots of people will fit!", Nanny said, inspecting the bench

first hand as they reached it. What a beautiful green. Look at this

iron work"

"Yes. I'm pleased you noticed. It was done by a fine craftsman. Well

worth the money for the extra strength and beauty"

Nanny turned to Wilkes surprised, "You put this 'ere? Is this my gift?"

"Yes... I know it is a bit different, but I simply did not know what

to get you. I thought you may appreciate this. Especially since I know

you don't care for me to, you know, over do it with material things.

So I donated this to the park. I hope it doesn't seem... Impersonal"

"Wilkes... It's very personal!"

"Well, in a way, yes. I suppose it is"

"And very sweet! I just love it sweet'eart! Thank you, thank you,

thank you!", she said wrapping her arms around him.

"You are very welcome my love. Look at the design in the center"

Nanny walked over to the center of the hand crafted bench and saw that

there were a beautifully scrolled W and N interlocked.

"Aoww... Willie! W & N. Wilkes and Nanny!"

"That's right! What do you think?"

"Divine, divine, divine!", she said kissing him.

"I'm glad we're in New York for Christmas", he said when their kiss had broke.

"We too Love. Christmas will always be special to me because of last

year 'ere in New York"

"We realized our true feelings... And you kissed me"

"On the cheek"

"It was a fine start"

"Yes. It was, was, was"

"We'll be here for New Years this year as well. Together. Our first New Year's"

"It will be Lovely"

"1957 was quite a year, hasn't it my darling?"

"The best year of my life"

"Mine as well. Merry Christmas Nan"

"Merry Christmas Willie!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER 20: Family Legacy

SIX MONTHS LATER (summer 1958)

Nanny sat with her hands in her lap in the hospital waiting room. She

prayed that everything would be alright. This was all happening too,

too, too soon! They had thought they had much more time. Nanny

exhaled, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. Her anxiety was getting

the best of her. She placed her head in her hands and allowed some

tears to surface. She sobbed and sniffed, labored breaths taking over

for a few moments. She heard the seat beside her creak, as if someone

had just taken thee empty seat. A warm hand rested on her shoulder

then. She looked up to see his loving eyes washing over her.

"Oh Willie!", she cried, collapsing into his open arms.

"It's alright my love. Everything will be just fine"

"Oh Wilkes!", she cried into his shirt, her tears soaking though the

top layer of material.

"It's alright. Shhh", he whispered, stroking her hair, "They'll both

be fine sweetheart"

"We don't know that", she said, between sobs.

"I do. I know it"

"No you don't!", she lifted her head to look at him, "The baby is two

months early for Lord's sake! Even the doctor can't tell us if she'll

be alright"

"All the same", he said, gently bringing her head back down to his

chest, "The baby, and Hillary, will be just fine. Everything will be

grand. Our family will have a new baby to love and care for. Sophia

and Eloise will have a new baby sister! They're going to be so

excited. David is a father once more, and Hillary a mother. This time

of their joint child. It's a marvelous gift"

"Yes. I know Love, but we don't know, know, know that she'll be..."

"Do you know what I am thinking about? I am thinking about next

summer. We'll bring all the girls over to Dunster and let Hillary and

David take a trip. The girls can help you cook, and the baby, our new

granddaughter, she can toddler behind in the garden and help pick

flowers. We'll buy a special swing. The kind they make now for babies,

and we'll hang it from a tree so we can swing her. Won't it be fun to

take her into the village? Yes, I am looking forward to that most of

all! We'll get her a little treat from the sweet shop and show her off

to all the villagers. That's next summer, but even this year... At

Christmas she'll be six months old. We'll have so much fun with her.

Can't you picture our little baby granddaughter taring open gifts,

with a bit of help from her big sisters perhaps"

"Wilkes! Listen to yourself! We don't know if she'll even live Love.

That is the reality"

"I do. I know. She will be fine. She will be wonderful, as I told you"

"And 'ow can you be so sure, sure, sure?"

"I can feel it. Here", he said, placing Nanny's hand over his heart.

"Aoww... Love. That is very sweet, but..."

"I already love her. We all do. She's part of our family, an important

part. Before last year we were four separate families. You, Sophia and

David, Me, Hillary and Eloise. We became a family, step by step.

Through love, marriages, adoptions, and now through this child's

birth"

"I know my darling. I do, do, do... But what we want and what actually

'appens..."

"She's the first person to be born into this family we have created.

You and I, the heads of the family. What a gift. We were two lonely

older people. Alone in the world, both of us, a mere eighteen months

ago... And now. She's our little miracle baby. She came directly from

us. My son, your daughter... And if we hadn't fallen in love they

never would have had her"

"My Lord! You're right. She's the closest thing we 'ave to 'aving...

our own child. She's our granddaughter of course, not our daughter,

but... She exists, in part, because of us"

"Exactly. Because of our love. She's ours in ways no other person is.

We helped make that child. She has a piece of my heart, and yours...

And of course her parents and sisters as well. She is already

immensely strong in that way, and she will survive"

"Willie", she said, wiping the tears that she wasn't even sure he knew

he had shed, "Your right sweet'eart. She will be fine, fine, fine. She

'as to be!"

Wilkes nodded in reply. Taking her into his arms, "I promise you she

will, and I would never brake a promise to you. I am telling you...",

he said, placing her hand over his heart once more, "I know she will

live a long happy life. I feel as confident about that, as I did about

us the day we married. I knew we would have a long happy marriage, and

we will. I felt that too, and I still do"

"You are such a lovely man! Whatever did I do to deserve you?"

Wilkes smiled down at her, after thinking about this for a moment,

"You deserve everything good in this world. I am quite convinced that

you have the most beautiful soul that has ever existed... Besides, you

came to tea"

"Tea?"

"Yes. That first day. When Eloise orchestrated it. You came to tea. I

fell in love with you that day. You taught me how to follow my heart,

and how to listen to what's in other people's as well. Thank God I

did! ...and I am still following it, and still listening"

Nanny beamed at him, "I suppose I should listen to your 'eart now"

"I suppose you should"

They embraced one another for a long while in companionable silence.

Finally David came out to give them the good news. The baby, as well

as Hillary, were going to be just fine. They had named her Suzanne.

Wilkes and Nanny jumped up and hugged David, congratulating him.

Afterwards, Wilkes slipped a cigar into pocket of David's sport coat.

They then went to see Hillary, and baby Suzanne.

Nanny fussed over Hillary initially, but Hillary eventually managed to

convince her that she was fine and quite comfortable now. They all

agreed to wait a bit before having the girls come to see their sister.

They would be brought by later. Nanny and Wilkes both directed their

attention to the little bundle in Hillary's arms then.

Wilkes held her first, saying, "Hello Suzanne. My goodness! You are beautiful!"

Nanny watched him, before taking her own turn, thinking her heart

might burst watching the two of them.

"You named 'er after me? What a gift!", Nanny said, holding her

grandchild, "I love 'er so much already! For sure, sure, sure"

"She looks good in your arms Nan", David said.

"Thank you Love"

"She likes you", Wilkes said, looking over Nanny's shoulder, "She's

thinking... This woman looks kind, and she's very beautiful"

"Aoww..."

"She is! I can tell", Wilkes said, smiling down at his granddaughter.

"He is going to spoil you rotten!", Nanny informed baby Suzanne,

"Aoww... I think she just smiled"

"Smart girl", Hillary said, and they all laughed.

They were surrounded by their family for the remainder of thee

evening. They were a family. A real family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, after the girls had gone home with their nannies, and

David, Hillary and baby Suzanne had settled into their hospital room,

Wilkes and Nanny returned to their suite at The Plaza. They were

tired, but incredibly happy and thankful.

Nanny laid back against her husband's chest, thinking about thee

events of the day. He drowsily ran a sudsy sponge over her knees,

which protruded from the water. She sat cradled between his legs,

rubbing her feet with his under the water, and tracing the soapy hairs

on his arm with her fingers. She shifted her weight in the bathtub, so

that she could look up at him.

"Willie?", she whispered.

"Yes", Wilkes replied, opening eyes, "Something on your mind darling?"

"I just wanted to thank you for today"

"It was nothing", he said, dropping the sponge and wrapping his arms around her.

"No. It was something. You gave me faith. You always, always, always do!"

"Well... You give me faith as well. Everyday"

"I love you so much Willie!", she said, reaching up and kissing his

tender lips gently.

"I love YOU Nan", he said, returning her kiss, "And I love our family.

I will never take you, or them, for granted. I promise you"

"I know Love", she replied smiling up at him, "We've 'ad a long day.

Let's go to bed, bed, bed"

"Of course. Just let me do your back"

Nanny leaned forward for him to gain access, "Alright, but I believe

you already 'ave"

"Yes... But I enjoy it immensely", he admitted with a chuckle, running

the sponge over the freckled flesh of her back , then abandoning it,

favoring thee idea of kissing the tiny freckles instead.

Soon thereafter, they laid in bed. Wilkes' eyes were closed, but she

could tell he was not sleeping. She watched him briefly, as he

peacefully inhaled and exhaled. Her husband. Hers.

"Lights out?", she asked, kissing his forehead.

Wilkes opened his eyes and nodded in reply. She leaned over to switch

off the lamp on her night stand, and returned to her husband then,

wrapping herself in his arms as he kissed her neck, ear, lips.

"I made our reservations for Bermuda next January", he said,

remembering he hadn't mentioned it with all the drama of the day.

"Aoww... 'ow divine Love. The same suite?"

"Yes", he said, resuming his kisses, now softly down her throat, "The

same suite we had this year on our anniversary... And of course on our

honeymoon"

"Lovely!"

"The kisses or the trip?", he asked, teasing her, as he looked up.

"Both!", she said, pulling him to her and kissing him passionately.

"Mmhhh", he replied.

Soon they were loosing themselves in the moment, as they often did, so

beautifully. They made love, cuddling up afterwards, and fell asleep.

Dreaming dreams of their beautiful family, and dreams of fairy

tales...

Once upon a time, in an elegant early twentieth century hotel. There

lived an awkward nanny of a modest background, with a broken heart and

little hope that love would ever find her. There also, lived an

unexciting, timid knight, getting on in years, who believed he had no

need for love. They met, became good friends, and soon fell in love.

Deeply in love. They wed, joined their families, and transformed...

Into a charming, classy Lady, a mother and a wife, who woke up most

mornings with a wide smile on her face... And an adventurous,

confident man, a father and a husband, who needed nothing... not

water, nor air, nor food... more then his wife.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

53 YEARS LATER... Summer 2011

"I am sixty years old, and it is my wedding day", Eloise said to the

pond in front of her.

She sat in Central Park, on Nanny and Wilkes' bench. She often came

here to feel closer to them. They had been gone such a long time now.

It seemed surreal. Eloise sat, tracing her fingers over the "N" and

"W" of the bench.

"Hey there", a familiar voice said.

"Michael!", she replied, seeing her fiancé standing behind her, "Come

and sit with me"

"My pleasure", he said, sitting beside her and taking her hand,

"Everything alright? You're not getting cold feet I hope"

Eloise smiled back at him, shaking her head. He was so handsome. His

tan skin, his mane of grey hair.

"Just thinking. Hey! Isn't it bad luck for you to see me before the wedding?"

"I saw you this morning!", he said, laughing.

"True. Is everything set?"

"Oh yes. Your mother is going on and on about how at her wedding at

The Plaza, there were more roses... Now she's hunting down a

florist... She also said something about a pastry appetizer being all

wrong..."

"That's mother!", Eloise said with a laugh.

"Yes, and her hat is so big that no one behind her will be able to

see... but everything is great. Your sisters are calming her down.

Sophia pointed out some old photos of her and your step-father on a

banquet table. That seemed to calm her"

"Oh yes. She loved him very much. I wish he could have been here today"

"Yes. Suzanne just said the same to me. You all miss him a great deal"

"Of course, but he is in peace now. It's been five years. I'm ok"

"What's on your mind then?", Michael asked, as he looked down at her

fingers tracing the bench, "Or who, should I ask? Are you missing your

grandparents?"

"Yes. I suppose I am. It seems strange, them not being here today"

"How long have they been gone now?"

"Twenty years... Twenty-one this Fall. Gran didn't have to live long

without her knight. I am thankful for that"

"You've said your Grandmother died peacefully, in her sleep"

"Yes, she did. I am thankful for that as well. Grandpa Wilkes passed

away first. It was a few days after Gran's one hundredth birthday. He

had been sick, and I believe he was hanging on to see her milestone

birthday"

"What was he sick with?"

"Cancer, but he was never in pain, or at least he said he wasn't. Gran

made sure he had the best doctors. She never cared about money, but

they had plenty. I never saw her really spend money until then. She

spent a fortune on doctors and medical staff who would make sure that

his last days were comfortable ones. He wasn't sick long, luckily.

That was a difficult time, nonetheless"

"I am sure it was"

"They were as active as ever that summer. It was 1990. They flew here

and visited me. They would walk the park for hours... You would never

guess they were in their nineties! Then the summer ended and he got

sick. He was gone by the end of October. Gran died the day before

Christmas Eve"

"That is a hard time to loose someone you love"

"Yes, but I am thankful she went when she did. Christmas was a special

time for them. They got together, officially, at Christmas time. I am

glad she did not have to do Christmas without him. I was forty when

she died, and still a bit of a dreamer... It is rather silly, but do

you know what I thought?"

"What's that?"

"That he had come for her. So they could spend Christmas to-

together", Eloise said, her voice cracking just a bit.

"That's not silly. Not at all. It seems possible to me. We don't

really know how any of that works. Maybe he sent an angel for her"

Eloise nodded, wiping away a tear, "Or maybe it was just her time. She

was an old woman. Either way, she needed her knight... and I KNEW,

after her passing, that she was with him... I just... I wish she could

have lived forever"

"I know. I felt that way about my first wife... She dyed so young...

but no one lives forever, and nothing lasts forever"

"I know... And I am sorry that you lost her too soon"

"I've made my peace with her death. It was hard. It was a long time

ago though, and now I have you"

"Yes you do"

"Nothing lasts forever, but we do have the moments. We have right now"

"Yes. We do... And now is so wonderful!"

"They had long happy lives, your grandparents, and a long happy

marriage. That's something to be thankful for as well"

"Well... They had long lives, though I don't believe either one of

them was happy until they found each other"

"Sounds like two other people I know", he said, kissing her hand.

"Yes", she replied, beaming at him, "I had a happy childhood though,

and some good times in adulthood... Especially when I visited my

family. Gran had a rough childhood. She grew up very poor. The man she

was supposed to marry died in World War One, and after that her

adulthood was rather lonely"

"Until she found your Grandfather"

"Yes. Exactly. Grandpa Wilkes had a privileged childhood, and a good

career, but he was lonely too. Maybe even more so. They did have a

long happy marriage, however... And you are right. That is something

to be very thankful for"

"Maybe that is why they are on your mind so much. They were about our

age when they got married"

"Yes. I think you may be right. Though I think of them daily"

"I know sweetheart"

"They were actually older then us when they married. Grandpa Wilkes

was sixty-one and Gran sixty-seven"

"Oh? I didn't realize she was older"

"She was, but she outlived him all the same, as I said. By a couple of

months anyhow"

"They sound like they were really in love"

"They were", Eloise said, nodding her head slightly, "They really were"

"How did she take his death?"

"It was hard for her, of course. She did know it was coming though.

She stayed in Dunster afterwards. Mom wanted her to return to New

York, but she wasn't ready"

"I'd love to see the castle. I have heard so much about it"

"I would love to show you! We'll go. Soon"

"So she stayed in the castle after your grandfather's passing?"

"She did, yes. She spent those last two months in all their favorite

places in the castle I'm quite sure. The gardens, the paths, the

towers and their big old kitchen. I know the villagers were a great

comfort to her after his death. They loved my grandfather as if he was

their king. He gave a lot to the families of Dunster. His money, his

time, his friendship..."

"She must have been very proud of him"

"Oh, she was. She was one hundred years old, but she'd manage to get

down to that village on her own and visit with everyone who loved him

so much. When I wasn't visiting her, over those two months, I would

call her nightly. I would always ask her how she was doing that day.

Everyday she would think about it. The reply would be the same each

time..."

"What's that?"

"She'd say... "I felt close to him today Love", and I believe she did.

She made sure she did. She was missing him terribly, and I found her

crying from time to time, but for the most part she focused on all

those wonderful memories, which was a comfort to me"

"She sounds like an amazing woman Eloise. You two were clearly very

close. It pleases me to know she was with you... In thee end"

"Yes. She came home to New York"

"For Christmas"

"Right, but as I said she never made it. She came home to, you know...

Leave this world"

"I'd be willing to bet that she had wanted to be with you when she went"

"Maybe so... If so, I'm honored. She loved, and was loved, by a lot of

people. We always did have a very special relationship. I found her,

that morning after she'd passed, laying peacefully in her and Grandpa

Wilkes' bed in their suite"

Michael squeezed Eloise's hand, seeing the tears fill her eyes, "That

must have been tough"

"Not as hard as you'd think. I was emotional, of course, but... It

seemed right. She had a smile on her face when I found her. Can you

believe that?"

"Remarkable"

"I can't be sure if that smile was due to a dream of him, or if he had

indeed... Come for her. I do know, however, that the smile was for

him. He made her so happy. Even after he was gone"

"It's a beautiful story. Your grandparents... All of it"

"I agree. And you know, It gives me hope now. That, although we are

far from young, we may have a long happy marriage too. That we can

have that kind of amazing love story, even at our age"

"Yes. I believe we will", he said, leaning forward to kiss her, "You

look beautiful by the way"

"Thank you", she said, looking down at her white eyelet suit, and back

up at him, "You look very handsome as well"

"How long were they married, your grandparents?"

"Thirty- three years"

"Wonderful!"

"Yes. They were older towards thee end of course, but still quite

youthful. They took walks in their garden in Dunster right up to thee

end. I remember their thirtieth anniversary party. I was in my late

thirties. I watch them dancing, and it seemed like they were younger

then me"

"Love does that. I should know. I'm sixty-four, but I swear this past

year I have felt twenty-five"

"Oh, how sweet. Yes darling, for me too"

"They're watching over you today. I'm sure of it"

"Thank you. Yes, I hope they are"

"I'm going to head back in. Settle down the circus as much as I can

before the lovely bride arrives"

"Alright sweetheart", she said with a laugh, "I will see you in a few

minutes to become your loving wife"

"Promise?"

"Promise!", she said leaning forward to kiss him.

"Alright... I'll see you inside", he said, standing and kissing her

hand before he headed back towards The Plaza.

He was wonderfully old fashioned. It is what first attracted her to

him. On their first date he had kissed her hand at thee end of the

night, and she had been hooked. As Michael disappeared, Eloise looked

up towards the sky. It was a beautiful summer day. When she looked

back down, a mother was sitting on the bench beside her, watching her

child play.

"Oh! Hello", Eloise said to her.

"Hi. My goodness! You look lovely"

"Oh. Well, thank you. It's my wedding day"

"Congratulations! First time?"

"Thank you. Yes, believe it or not, it is my first time walking down

thee isle. I really should be off actually", Eloise said, standing.

"Where are you getting married?"

"The Plaza, in the ballroom"

"Oh! How lovely!"

"Yes. My parents married at The Plaza, and my grandparents met

there... So it is something of a tradition"

"Do I recognize you from somewhere?"

"I'm not sure..."

The woman looked at Eloise for a moment, and then something registered

on her face. She pulled a copy of The New York Times out of her bag

and flipped to the business section. She looked down at the picture on

the front page, and back up at Eloise.

"You're Eloise Knight-Luttrell. You OWN The Plaza!"

"Well. Yes I do. I acquired it from the Peabody family a few years

back", Eloise said.

She was now remembering the piece in the paper, in which the woman

must have recognized her from. A piece on how The Plaza had been going

back to it's roots under her ownership. Mister Peabody had handed The

Plaza over to his daughter, Rachel, and her husband, Bill, in the mid

1960's, when he had finally married Maggie. Bill and Rachel did a

beautiful job running the hotel, keeping on all the staff, of course.

Mrs. Salamone, whom co-managed the hotel with her husband since their

own union in the early 1960's until their retirement in the late

1970's, still resided in a suite at The Plaza. She had never been

asked to pay rent. Not by the Peabody family, and not by Eloise. She

would be at the wedding today.

Eloise had bought The Plaza, with her inheritance, from Bill and

Rachel five years before. They were in their early seventies at the

time and were ready to get out of the hotel business. They did not

have children to pass it on to, and so they were happy to sell to

Eloise. In who's hands, they knew the legacy of The Plaza would

continue.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!", the young woman said.

"Oh. Well..."

"I have read that you have done a lovely job with The Plaza"

"It has always been a lovely place", Eloise said, looking in the

direction of the hotel, her eyes drifting down to the child playing at

the pond's edge, "You have a lovely daughter. What is her name, if I

may ask?"

"Julie"

"Very nice"

"She is not my daughter. I'm her nanny. I do adore her though!"

"I'm sure you do. Well, have a nice afternoon"

"You too. Thank you"

Eloise turned to leave, but thinking of something, turned back to the

young woman, "Please come and stay at The Plaza as my guest some

time... On your own or with Julie"

"Oh my goodness! Really?"

"Yes", Eloise said with a smile, thinking this young woman was sweet,

"Can I have your name. I will leave it at the front desk"

"Alright. It's Suzanne, but I go by Nan"

Eloise stared at her in astonishment.

"Are you alright?", the young woman asked, a bit concerned.

"Yes. Oh... yes. You just remind me of someone. I'll leave your name.

Enjoy your day"

"You too, and thank you. Congratulations, again"

"Thank you", Eloise said, waving at Julie and heading back towards the hotel.

It was just a coincidence, she told herself. There were lots of

nannies in this city. Probably a lot named Suzanne, a few of them who

went by Nan. It was all rather rational. Even if she had met her at

that exact moment, sitting on their bench... Eloise stopped in her

tracks, looking at the gates of the park, where she was preparing to

exit. Perched upon it, sat two Black Tailed Godwits.

"You have to be kidding me!", Eloise said aloud.

The Black Tailed Godwit was a rare bird, only seen in the English

countryside as far as she knew. Even then they were rarely seen. They

were almost extinct until the 1950's when breeders brought them into

the category of rare birds. She had seen some in Dunster, years ago.

Wilkes had pointed them out to her. Eloise looked at the birds,

peacefully sitting beside each other. She smiled and laughed,

approaching them slowly. When she got nearly close enough to touch

them, they took flight.

She looked up, watching them circle the sky a few times before flying

off, presumably home, to a castle in the English countryside. She

thought then that Michael was wrong about one thing, some things are

forever. She blew them a kiss, as people walked by her through the

park, unaware of the miracle of nature they had just missed. Unaware,

perhaps, of a much larger miracle, which may have taken place. Eloise

exhaled, looking back towards the bench, where the nanny and child had

left.

She looked head then, to The Plaza hotel. To the rest of her life.

Knowing that this was her time for love and contentment, and that she

would never worry about it being over. She would live for the moment,

and some day, when it was all over, she would fly peacefully in the

sky above. For sure, sure, sure!

THE END


End file.
